Blue Exorcist
by xsamx0xX
Summary: Being called a demon your whole life by strangers can easily piss someone off for all the right reasons. But what happens when you learn that you really are a demon? The offspring of Satan himself. To only make matters worse, being the first and only daughter of Satan, will any of the other Demon's claim her over as their own? (Fem!Rin)
1. Yukio

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this story is a lot like the plot line of the original story, but Rin is a girl! So yes it follows the story line, but I hope you enjoy! Rate and review! :3**

* * *

"What happened to you?" Kyodo was the first to speak up as I walked into the doorway of the dining room. I acted as if I hadn't heard him, but it was very obvious I had. I sat down at the empty seat at the head of the table, looking up. I looked back down at the food in front of me. Cold beef stew and some bread; man were these guys simple. Whatever though, I hadn't eaten today and I was starving, I quickly mumbled my prayers and began shoving the food in my mouth. I could feel everyone watching me, but ignored it. After 15 years of being called a 'monster', or a 'demons child' by strangers, kids and other parents, and being the only female in the monastery, I had gotten used to being started at.

"Rin." I looked at the Old Man who was sitting beside Kyodo. "Your boss called, he said he didn't want a delivery girl who doesn't bother coming back."  
I sighed, that was the fifth job this year I had been 'let go' from. I heard someone coming up behind me. I looked over to see Yukio standing beside me. The light reflected off of his rectangle glasses, so I couldn't see his eyes.  
"Nee, what did you do to your cheek?" Yukio tilted my face to the side, trying to examining the gash on my cheek.  
"Sto e, m enin," my words were probably inaudible as my mouth was full of bread and stew but I think Yukio understood I meant Stop it, I'm eating.  
"It'll get infected if it's not cleaned soon. Stop eating and come on." Yukio walked towards the other end of the room he had came from. I wasn't getting up, I was eating.  
"When I'm done. I'm hungry." Yukio turned around and looked at me over his shoulder, I could see his eyes not overly impressed through his glasses.  
"You should really go with him, Rin." Izumi looked at me, who also got a nod from Kyodo.  
"Come on, Rin," Nagatumo gave me an insisting look.  
"No." I shoved more food into my mouth, my face close down to the bowl. I saw Yukio walking towards me from the other end of the table, almost a death glare in his eyes. He grabbed my ear and started to drag me along with him.  
"Okay! Okay! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

* * *

I sat down on the bench in the medical-type room of the chapel with my arms crossed. A piece of hair hanging between my eyes was quite irritating. I tried to blow it out of the way but it wasn't moving, I blew again with the same result.  
"Okay, so that's how you wanna play." I glared at the piece of hair and started blowing fast air, then I realized Yukio was standing there watching me. I immediately stopped and crossed my arms once again. Yukio chuckled at me.  
"It's almost hard to believe I'm the younger one of us." He placed some cream onto the bandage patch and placed it on my cheek, it stung slightly, but not enough to hurt a lot. Yukio put medical tape along the edges and wiped away the blood from my lip with a cloth. He knew a lot about this kind of stuff, as he was studying to be a doctor. Yukio even got a scholarship for True Cross Academy; which was the school he dream of going to.  
"Let me see your hand," I looked down at my hands, not realizing that there were some cuts on my fingertips and knuckles from punching that guy. I gave Yukio my hands and let him tape them up.  
"You have to stop getting in fights, Nee. Once I'm gone, who's gonna look after you? You and father rarely get along and I can't see you becoming best friends with the clergymen. You have to start taking care of yourself, or at least trying to."  
"I know..." I looked down at my hands. It wasn't completely my fault, the fight. Those guys were shooting pigeons for no apparent reason.  
_"Yeah, nice one!"  
"Hey, stop it!" I got off my bike and stood by a tree, watching the guys shooting the pigeons with a crossbow and arrow. They looked to be about my age, maybe 16. The guys laughed at me, as if I was a joke. The one holding the cross bow lifted it up and aimed it at me, shooting the arrow, hitting the tree behind my head. I didn't flinch though.  
"Go on home, we're just getting rid of unwanted creatures." They laughed and he aimed it towards a pigeon who was eating bird seed on the ground. I dropped my bike and ran to him, punching him in the face. The guy fell to the ground, he held his nose and ground in pain.  
"You bitch!"  
"I said stop it!"  
The other guys that were with him started to come after me as well. They punched me in the face a couple times but I easily beat them off. The guy who had been holding the cross bow stood up, not holding his face anymore. I could see I broke the skin, and his nose was probably broken. He came after me, his fist in the air. I grabbed his fist, twisted it around and slammed him down on the ground. His jaw was bleeding now. I ran towards my bike and left them there, wanting to get home soon.  
"That's right! Run away!"  
"That chick is a damn demon!"  
I'm no demon.. you guys are the demons..!  
_  
"Care to tell me what happened?"I looked up at Yukio, breaking away from my thought. I just shook my head and looked down.  
"I'm heading to bed now" I got up and walked towards the door, grabbing an elastic band off of the shelves. Tying my hair up, I looked back at Yukio and smiled.  
"Thanks."  
I reached the room that Yukio and I shared together since we were born. The two single size beds were on either side of the room, with two connected desks at the back.. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I was too tired to get changed right now. Closing my eyes, it didn't take long to fall asleep.


	2. The Job

"Rin, it's time to get up." I rolled over on my side away from Yukio, pulling a pillow over my head.

"No, it's not."

"Stop being lazy, Kyodo, Nagatumo and Izumi have something for you anyway." Yukio left the room, leaving me to get up on my own. I sat up in my bed, trying to cover my eyes from the sunlight. I swung my legs over the bed and got up, walking to the small dresser placed on my side of the desk. There wasn't any point in trying to look very good today, I was gonna end up in bed soon anyway so I just grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I grabbed my brush and a hair elastic from the top of the dresser and quickly brushed my hair to put in a messy bun. I headed downstairs, not quite sure what to expect from Kyodo and Izumi.

"Good morning, Rin!" They all had giant smiles on their faces, which wasn't overly comforting, knowing them.

"Uh, good morning..." Izumi looked over me and just shook his head.

"You can't wear that today, you have to dress up!" Kyodo noticed the confused look on my face and chuckled.

"Izumi and I went to the grocery store this morning and noticed they were hiring, so we got you an application and an interview, which starts in...Oh! Forty-five minutes!"

"And we made a resume for you!" Nagatumo shouted.

"What!? You signed me up for a job!?" Shit. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned around and saw the Old Guy. He smiled at me.

"It'll be good for you, Rin. Yukio can help you get ready." I groaned and went back upstairs to the bedroom with Yukio.

"Why did they do that, Yukio? I mean, I know I need a job, but I can't ever keep one..." Yukio was going through my drawers looking for something decent for me to wear. He threw a black skirt, white blouse, a black long sleeved cardigan and a tie onto my bed.

"We all know that you can't keep a job, which is why we decided it was best for you to get one that was simple, so you can start slow. You aren't very social with people except for Father, Izumi, Kyodo and myself, which even then you aren't super social at times. The grocery store is a small store and it'll give you good working experience, as well as social experience, which is what you really need."

I started to change while he was talking, we were both used to getting changed in the same room by now anyway.

"I guess you're right... I'll give it a week, if I don't like it, I'm quitting." I buttoned up the last button on the blouse, but left the very top one undone and put the cardigan on. As I was heading down the stairs, my attempt at tying the tie failed so I just shoved it into my pocket in the skirt.

When we got downstairs, Izumo handed me the filled out application form and resume. I headed outside and saw the Old Man, talking with a mother and a young daughter, about 5 or 6 years old.

"Anytime you're scared, sweetie, just call for mummy or daddy, and if that doesn't suffice then that's when us exorcists step in." The mother and daughter left, and the little girl waved goodbye. The old fart waved back at the little girl, smiling.

"Ah, it's tough being a priest and an exorcist." I walked up behind him, clutching the resume in my hands.

"I don't know... getting rid of stuff that doesn't even exist. Isn't that basically counselling?" I shifted weight on my feet from where I was standing.

"Little fool... Demons exist, all 're inside our hearts." He looked me over a couple times.

"Anyway, what's with that get up?"

"Oh... right.. Well I decided to go check out that interview...so I uh... yeah.. Doesn't suit me, but I probably look a bit more respectable, right?" He smiled and nodded.

"That you do. But what about the tie..?"

"Oh.. I uh.. You know, it's the casual smart look, it's what's in." I crossed my arms, still holding the resume. All I got was a chuckle out of him and a funny look.

"Liar. You just don't know how to tie a tie, do you? Here, hand it over and I'll tie it for you." I sighed and took the tie out of my pocket, handing it to him.

"Now let's see... Do that button up and raise the collar." I did up the top button and flipped up the collar on my shirt. He put the tie over my head, holding either side of it.

"My, your body sure has grown up, even if the rest of you hasn't. I remember when you were still a kid, you used to be so cute always saying 'Daddy, Daddy!'"

"What're you talking about!? It's not like I can be 'cute' as an adult! That'd be creepy!"

"Adult? Where? I don't see any adults!" He had his hand placed above his eyes as if he was looking for someone as he was laughing.

"Shut up! You're no better!"

"There we go... All done." He ruffled my hair a bit and flipped down the collar.

"And if you don't like it so much, then why don't you show us all how much you've really grown up?"

"What's that supposed to mean!? Don't treat me like one of your clients, dumbass! You're damn right I'll show you! So you better peel your eyes out so you don't miss a thing, all right!?"

"Peel my eyes out...? That sounds painful."

"Ah forget it! You just watch!"

Peel your eyes out? Was that really the right thing? I started to walk down to the store, but noticed the amount of bugs in the air, there were hundreds, but no one else seemed to noticed them. What the hell? I swatted a few away not wanting to touch them. As I got closer to the store the amount seemed to die down. I walked into the store, and looked around. Izumi had said that the manager would be waiting for me. I am early so maybe she isn't expecting me yet. I wandered to the front of the store and saw a short, older woman. She turned around to look at me, but she didn't look very nice.

"You Rin?" I nodded. She took the resume out of my hand and looked it over. I could tell by her face that she was not impressed at all.

"Come with me." I followed her into the back room and she pointed at a large pile of boxes.

"Those all need to be moved outside to the front. Please hurry." She left the room and returned to the front of the store.

"Well, guess I better hurry." There were eight rows, seven high and went back about six more rows. I picked up the first box on the bottom, and walked around back, moving seven at a time.I finished the job in about ten minutes, it wasn't too hard. The manager was in shock, but let it go.

As I was cleaning up a spill at the end of one of the aisles, I saw one of the other workers trying to sell samples of something. I put the mop into the bucket once I finished and walked over to her.

"What is it?"

"Some type of squid. No one wants it though cause it's the cheap stuff. She refuses to buy anything more expensive." I knew I would probably be able to whip something up with this, living in a household of only guys, not only was I the best cook, but the only decent one.

"Could I try something?" She nodded and let me take over. I grabbed some ingredients from the back storage room and started to cook on the portable grill. Within minutes people were crowded around us, wanting samples, to buy the squid and all the other ingredients as well. As I cooked, the girl handed out the samples and other ingredients for the recipe. It was going great! I saw the manager standing there with her arms crossed watching us. She walked over to us and looked at me.

"Staff meetings begin at 8:30 each morning. I do not accept tardiness." As she walked away I looked at the worker beside me and she smiled.

"That's her way of saying you're hired!"


	3. Sukiyaki

The store wasn't overly busy today, it was getting to the end of my shift.. The boss let me leave a little earlier today so I called my house using the payphone across the street from the store.

"Hello?" It was Yukio, perfect.

"Hey, guess what!"

"Oh, Nee, what's up?"

"I got my first pay cheque!" I waved the small piece of paper in front of me smiling.

"Really? That's great Nee. I-"

"Get yourself home. To celebrate, and since it's also Yukio's last night, we're having sukiyaki."

"Wow... Awesome!" I hung up the phone and smiled at myself. I loved sukiyaki! I stepped out of the phone booth and heard a little girl's voice from over by the store.

"Wait! Please stop! Please give it back!" The young girl was chasing after her scarf which was floating away from her. I quickly jumped in front of her and grabbed the scarf.

"Here, isn't this yours?" I smiled at the girl but she just looked at me. Wait... she was just at the monastery. The scarf started to blow in my hand, but it didn't feel very windy out. I looked down at the scarf and there was a small monkey like creature on the end of one of the lengths!

"What the..." It pulled the scarf out of my hand and ran towards the store doors.

"Hey come back here!" I chased after the creature and ran into the store. It ran through the aisles and onto display shelves knocking over some of the merchandise. I bumped into one lady and looked back.

"Sorry!" I continued after the creature, but what the Hell was it? A monkey? It turned sharply down one aisle and into the next, heading straight for a stack of boxes. I noticed the little girl was standing at the end of the aisle in front of the boxes, looking worried. The creature headed straight for the boxes and jumped on top of them doing what seemed like a victory dance. The impact of the jump forced the boxes to open up and spill pop cans. I jumped for the little girl, grabbing her and kneeling over stop of her. The cans hit me, but one knocked her in the head before I could do anything. She was knocked out and had a small cut on her forehead. There were a bunch of people crowding us. A woman shoved her way through everyone else and kneeled down to the girl.

"Yui! Stay with me, Yui! Yui!"

* * *

I knew I should go home, everyone was probably waiting for me, but there's no way I could face them. I sat on the swingset at the park Yukio and I always used to play at.

"I thought I'd find you here." I recognized Yukio's voice, but didn't look up at him. He walked closer to the swing set and leaned against the frame of the swing set.

"Come on, we should get going or else there won't be any sukiyaki left for us."

"I don't want to."

"What happened, Rin?"

"I'd like to know myself."

"Can't you just explain it?"

"There are some things that you just can't explain even if you want to!" Yukio stiffened up a little bit, I guess my tone was a little harsh. I put my head down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell... I just don't even know what happened back there. I got fired though, but I'm guessing you already got that." Yukio nodded and walked over to me.

"Come on, let's go home. It's the last night that I'll be here so let's try to have some fun." He smiled at me, but I just forced a smile back. I stood up off the swing and we head back to the monastery. When we got back I noticed the old man outside talking with a man and a little girl; it was the young girl from before.

"Ah, Rin. This is Yui's father, he had come by to see you." The man stuck out his hand and I stuck mine out to shake it.

"Thank you for helping Yui, she's becoming quite the clutz. She is never without a fresh wound. Thanks to you, she only suffered a small cut on her head. It could've been a lot worse than what it is." Yui started to tug at her father's hand.

"It wasn't my fault daddy, I swear!"

"Who did it then?" He looked at me expecting an answer.

"Well... um... I'm honestly not one hundred percent sure, but it had a monkey like face and shaggy brown hair and-" The father's face turned into anger, grabbing his daughter's hand he started to stomp towards the gate.

"Wait where are you going?"

He looked back at us. "I am going to the school to report this bullying to find out who the little -"

"Daddy, it's not someone from school!" The young girl started to tug on her father's arm. "It's the little fairies! They push me down the stairs and pull my hair, now they're even doing it outside of school and they won't stop!"

"Fairies?" The father sighed and looked up at us three. "I apologize for the disturbance. Yui's been having so many imaginations lately she hasn't been able to tell the difference of reality from her dreams."

"You're wrong. She isn't imagining them. They are the reason she is so 'clumsy'. And why can't you just believe her?" I felt a glare through the back of my head from the old man.

"Rin.."

"How is a child supposed to come to her parents for help when they don't even believe what she says!?"I yelled at the father. The old man yanked the top of my hair up so I would shut up. "Hey!"

The Old Man walked towards the man and Yui and kneeled down to her height. He took her hand and clasped it around a clear glass vial that contained a four leaf clover.

"Keep this with you everywhere you go, the fairies will leave you alone as long as you have it. And if they start to show up again, then just be the strong little girl we all know you can be."Clutching the vile, Yui straightened up and raised her chin as if she suddenly had no fears at all. It was actually kind of cute, seeing her try to be brave.

The pair left through the gates, hopefully this was the last time the little girl had to come to this place because of those creatures. The old man turned back towards Yukio and I and looked directly at me, irritated.

"As for you, you are grounded for the foreseeable future."

"What!? What did I do!?" He held up a piece of paper, a bill, in front of my face.

"You're old boss dropped this off while Yukio was looking for you. This is the bill of what you owe for the damages to the property and lost merchandise."

"What!?"

"No sukiyaki for you, either."

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!"


	4. Spawn of Satan

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, because the blinds were directed towards my face. Yukio usually did this to wake me up in the morning, knowing I hated it. I got up out of bed and walked over to the window to close them, but noticed a note on the desk; it was from Yukio.

_Rin,_

_I have sent for the rest of the boxes to be picked up later today. I had to leave early this morning and you looked pretty tired so I decided to let you sleep._

_Yukio_

_P.S Please don't..._

"Make Dad too worried." I scoffed.

"So you left without saying goodbye..." I sighed, knowing I was going to miss Yukio when he was at the academy. I glanced down by the desk and noticed a medium sized packing box that was labeled 'Medical Forms'. I decided I may as well get ready, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, and I didn't want to be asleep in case he showed up again looking for the forms. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top from the dresser and went into the washroom to have a shower. I turned the water on, adjusting the temperature. I stripped down to my underwear and looked in the mirror. I still had the cut on my stomach from a few nights ago from the fight. It was the only cut that Yukio hadn't treated because I hadn't shown it to him. Removing the bandages from my face, I threw them in the garbage and got in the shower.

It felt nice, letting the warm water wash over me. I hadn't taken a shower in the past four days; the thought hadn't occurred to do so. It must've been at least half an hour before I got out. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself. I changed into the clean clothes and threw the towel into the laundry. I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair seemed to be more blue-ish than usual. Yukio was born with brown hair while I was born with black hair, and for a while we both had pretty much the same short, cut. When I turned 7, my hair grew rapidly and began to get a blue-ish tint to it. Yukio got a blue tint to his hair as well, but you couldn't notice it unless you looked really hard or the lighting was right. I decided not to tie my hair back today, I liked that it was past my lower back.

I headed downstairs, but I couldn't find anyone. I grabbed a sushi roll from the fridge and headed outside, I wasn't supposed to leave the grounds and I wasn't planning on it. I went to the edge of the grounds and looked at either side, seeing if any of the clergymen or the Old Man was out.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at who it is! If it isn't Rin Okumura!" I turned around to see four guys about my age. The same four guys I fought with a few days ago. They walked closer to me and I noticed the bugs that I had seen before were surrounding them. The guy in the front of them all looked weird; his ears seemed to be pointed and it looked as if he had horns and... a tail!? What the hell? Cosplay? He snickered at me and looked at me.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk? No fight just talk." He smiled, but it wasn't friendly. I ignored his comment and ignored him. I went to turn back but he stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing? Gonna go hide behind your mummy?" They were laughing at me now. I stepped outside of the gates and followed them to a small enclosed area used by the construction workers to store some supplies about 5 minutes from the monastery.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" Does he think I'm a prostitute or something?

"Well you see... I'm rich and my parents are pretty famous. Soon, I'm going to be starting at True Cross Academy and it wouldn't be very good if rumors got out about me." That was the school Yukio was going too, too. And rumors? Yeah, it would suck if people found out they were shooting birds in the park.

"I guess I can see what you mean.. and nobody really wants to deal with a bunch of idiots who think it's fun to chop off legs of pigeons"

"Haha! Yeah... so how much to keep your lips sealed? I'll pay up."

"I don't want your money, and I'm not gonna say anything." I turned around and started to walk away again.

"Is that all? Cause I've got somewhere to be about now." I heard the guys laughing behind me.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Acting all tough now are we? No need to hide it! You guys are so poor you can't even afford education!" He reached into his wallet and started to take out some money. "Just take it already! Your brother, Yukio Okumura, he had to work his ass off and get a scholarship just to get into True Cross, right? You guys are like in debt! Poor guy... Just put this towards the fees!" I turned back around to look at him.

"You can say whatever you want about me... but don't you dare say a word about my brother!" I ran towards him and swung my fist at his face. He fell to the ground a few feet away from where he was previously standing. He started to get back up, holding his face where I punched him.

"Man that hurts...but I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!" He looked at me and smiled, his teeth turned to fangs and the bugs surrounding him flew faster. The nails on his hands grew longer, like claws. The horns on his head grew into what looked like ram horns and the tail grew longer.

W-what the hell!? He's not human... The other three guys shoved me down onto the ground and pinned me there, I tried to get loose but I couldn't move with three guys piled on top of me. Can they not see it? Why aren't they freaking out!?

"An eye for an eye...a tooth for a tooth, as they say!" He reached into a barrel full of steel rods and pulled one out. The end of the steel rod caught my eye, it was glowing, on fire. He walked towards me and held the hot end close to my face. "I'm going to give you back twice the pain you caused me."

"T-that's enough, Shiratori," the guy who was pinning down my right arm said nervously. "You don't want to commit any crimes, right?" Shiratori kicked the guy in the face, sending him flying to the edge of the enclosed space.

"Shut the Hell up!" Shiratori kneeled down and grabbed my hair, yanking my head up. "Now where would you like me to burn you? The nose? Your mouth? Or maybe even your eye?" The steel rod came closer to my face. Shit, he's really gonna do it! "A human barbeque!" His face was crazy, his tongue was almost like a lizard's tongue, his eyes were filled with rage and insanity, bloodshot, too. No... Stop it...

"Get away from me!" I felt the guys who were holding me down fly off; Shiratori was sent flying away as well. I looked down at my hand, it was burning. Blue flames?

"Whoa! What the hell!"

"Holy shit!" The two guys that were left of Shiratori's gang ran out through the gates of the small enclosed area. I heard a chuckle and looked up and Shiratori.

"Ah... those blue flames are the proof that you are the spawn of Satan! I was right, my eye was unerring!" I stayed on the ground, on my hands and knees. I didn't know what to say to any of this or how to react. Shiratori kneeled down in front of me. "My name is Astaroth. Come with me, my young princess."Shiratori, or Astaroth, stuck his hand out towards me.

"Lord Satan has long awaited you."

"S-Satan?"

"Evils are in their hearts..." I recognized that voice. I looked back behind me and saw the Old Man!

"O Lord... Give them according to their works, and according to their wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hands give thou to them: render to them their reward. Thou shalt destroy them and not build them up..." He was walking towards us, chanting these words.

"Curses. Are you an exorcist!?" Astaroth's face was even more terrifying than before, which I didn't think would have been possible. The exorcist gave an evil smile and looked down upon Astaroth.

"Blessed be the Lord!"

"Old Man..." I stared at him, shaking.

"I'll rip that mouth of yours apart so you can never again utter such spells!" Astaroth got up and ran towards the Old Man, aiming to kill.

"For thou hath heard the voice of my supplication." Astaroth swung his hand at the exorcist's face, who was still saying the spell, but it was dodged. "The Lord is my helper..." He grabbed Astaroth's arm and twisted his body over, slamming him into the ground below him. "...and my protector. Thou shalt perish where thou standeth!" The old man brought to fingers down and point them and Astaroth. He screamed in pain and a cloud of black came out of his mouth. Once the black smoke disappeared, it looked as if Shiratori was back to normal... He had no more pointy ears and sharp teeth or fingernails. He collapsed onto the ground and lay there, still as a rock.

"Are you alright?" The Old Man asked. I looked up at him, confused.

"Wait... Never mind me, is that guy gonna be alright?" I pointed to Shiratori, who was laying at his feet.

"I exorcised the demon who had possessed him. I'm sure he'll come to in a moment."

"Demon?"

"You can see them too now, can't you?" I looked at the bugs around us.

"These are demons too!?"

"It's a Coal Tar, which possesses fungi. They're attracted to dark, dank places, as well as inverted humans." I looked up at him when he said inverted humans. Does that mean...

"This world is comprised of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. One is the material world we live in - Assiah. The other is the empty helm inhabited by the demons - Gehenna. Normally, there can be no contact between these two dimensions, never mind travel. But having possessed all material substances in this world, the demons are now intruding. Now stand up. Thanks to this uproar they have learned of your awakening. Doubtless, demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason. Before that comes to pass, you must hide!"

"Hey! Hold up! I don't know what you're talking about... Demons? And what the Hell do you mean by my awakening? What the Hell am I anyway?"

"Rin, you are not a human being..." My eyes widened as I started at the Old Man. Not human?

"You are the son of a demon, borne by a human woman." The bug like creatures, Coal Tar's, started to form into a shape on the other side of the fence. The pillars behind us were rapidly growing mushrooms and other fungi.

"And... not just any demon, either." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet.

"The demon of all demons... the offspring of Satan!"


	5. Daddy

**A/N: Well I hope you are all enjoying reading this! Thank you for the support!**

* * *

"Welcome back." Kyodo, Nagatumo and Izumi were standing outside the monastery gates and greeted us.

"How'd it go?" Nagatumo looked at me, clearly noticing my ears.

"I've purged all the Coal Tars." We ran past the two clergymen and into the gates of the church. "And I've triple-reinforced the spiritual barrier surrounding the monastery, but double it again. It surely won't hold until morning." Izumi and Kyodo gave each other concerned looks at the head priest's words.

"We are being attacked by the kinsmen of Astaroth. Douse the sewers with triple-C density holy water. Not a single one must be allowed to infiltrate!"

"Yes, Father!" Kyodo and Izumi answered in unison, leaving with containers filled with what must be the holy water. I heard a loud bang outside and turned around to look. Howls, screeches and

banging noises filled the air. I noticed the Old Man was moving the large monument that was at the front of the church. I watched him with curiosity, not knowing what he was doing.

"Come with me." He started to walk down stairs that were underneath the monument. I ran over to them, I never realized they were here. He held a candle in his hand so we could see where we were going as we walked down the the end of the stairs was a large, red, old-fashioned shelving unit with drawers, each drawer had a lock on the front. He pulled out a key and unlocked one of the drawers, sliding it out. On the shelf lay a sword on top of a long, slim red bag.

"The Koma sword. Also known as Kurikara. It's a legendary demon-slaying sword from ancient times. I have transferred your demonic powers to this sword, and sealed them in its scabbard." He had picked up the sword from the middle and held it in front of me as I stared at it in disbelief.

"My...powers?"

"This sword is more important than your life." He handed it over to me. I held the sword in both hands and looked down at it.

"Don't ever let it fall into anyone else's hands. Always keep it by your side, even when you sleep. Just remember - this sword must never be drawn. Once drawn, your demonic powers will be awakened, and you can never go back to being human again."

"Hold on. If I'm a demon, then what about Yukio? Don't tell me he's one, too!"

` "You and Yukio are fraternal twins. As Yukio was underdeveloped and frail, he proved too weak to sustain the power."

"Did everybody know that? That I'm not human... That I'm the devil's spawn!?" The Old Man didn't answer me, but just stood there avoiding eye contact. Bastard..

"Why'd you keep quiet about something so important all this time!?"

"I'm prepared to raise you as long as you remain human. Because in order to keep you alive - You, of demonic origin - that was the one condition I had to meet!"

"Condition?"

"I wanted to raise you as a human being. That's why I chose to say nothing. Nothing at all about the secret of you and your brother's birth..." A crash shook the church and I just about fell over.

"Come on!" The Old Man ran up the stairs past me and I followed him, carrying the sword.

"What the..." Kyodo and Izumi were standing in front of us. The church wall looked like it had collapsed by a force of impact. Demons were filling the room, the stray dogs, Coal Tars, fungi; and a laugh.

"I have come for you, my young princess. Let us return home to Gehenna together!" It was Astaroth, still in the body of Shiratori. His hand reached out and stretched to grab my leg, and he was at the opposite end of the church! I collapsed onto the ground and looked up and him. Kyodo threw the bucket of the triple-C holy water at Astaroth, making him scream in pain, as steam came out from his eyes and ears. The Old Man picked me up and ran to where the stairs were, almost throwing me down gently. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Come morning, demonic activity will taper off. You must leave and hide where the demons won't find you."

"Hide? Where, for pete's sake!?" The Old Man reached into his pocket and placed a cell phone into my hand.

"Here's my cell phone. There's only one number saved in it. I'm sure he'll take you in and protect you. He's a good friend of mine. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery."

"Hey..." He pushed me down the stairs and I fell to the ground at the bottom. I looked up and saw him moving the monument over the hole.

"We're not done talking yet!" I started to bang on the monument, yelling for him to move it. I heard a lock come into place and knew I couldn't get out now. A roar filled the church, it was Astaroth.

"Damn exorcists!"

"Let me out, Old Man! Let me out of here!" I continued to bang on the monument Me...a demon!? It finally started to sink in... Yukio and I were always so different... In school he always did everything right while I just got into fights, the other kids parents always spoke to each other and referred to me as if I was like a demons child. How can she be so ferocious? You'd think she was a demons child... I'm not demon! I'm just not! Really, I'm not...

Gunshots and explosions were clear and easy to hear, even though I was underneath them.

"Kyodo!" I heard Izumi shout the other clergyman's name. Oh no...

"I'm going to rip out the guts of every last one of you!" Astaroth growled at the exorcists. I felt the monument budge and got it so the space was big enough for me to fit through. There was a pitchfork laying on the ground when I got out, so I grabbed it and threw it at Astaroth, who fell backwards.

"I said we're not done talking yet, you old fart!"

"Young princess... Wh-what on earth..." The old guy stepped onto Astaroth's chest, holding a gun pointed at him in one hand, and the cross necklace that hung around his neck in the other.

"Lord hang a millstone around his neck. So that he may never again rise from the depths inhabited by Leviathan!"

"S-stop!" Astaroth struggled to break free but it was no use.

"Unable to see, unable to hear, imprison him in eternal darkness! Astaroth exploded once more with the black smoke through his mouth. His limbs went stiff and straight, howling in agony. All of a sudden his body went limp. The clergymen were struggling to stay upright, they all looked in pain.

"Nagatumo, bring the car around."

"Yes, Father." Nagatumo got up and headed out.

"Izumi and Kyodo, brand this youngster with the mark of Tetramorph. And don't forget to purify him." Izumi and Kyodo rushed over, ignoring their pain.

"Yes, Father!"

"Wait a sec! Shouldn't you all be getting those wounds looked at?" The Old Man looked at me.

"Right now, our first priority is to get you into hiding. Don't ever forget that it's you the demons are after." I glared at him.

"Is that right? What you're saying is that everything will be fine, as long as I'm history!"

"Rin."

"Fine, I'll be happy to bounce. You'd feel better if I do, right? I'm just a fuck up anyway." I turned and walked towards the back door.

"Rin!" He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulder, I jerked his hand off my shoulder and turned around.

"Let go of me! You just kicked me out yourself! I know I'm the screwed up twin anyway... No, actually we're not even related. Strangers, right?"

"Rin!"

"Admit it, why don't you? You're just sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it against your stupid religion to say something like that? Or wait, is it just because you want to play perfect daddy one last time!? Give me a break! You're not my father - you're nobody to me! Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!" The old guy slapped me in the face, hard. The clergymen looked at us. Tears were streaming down my cheeks but I didn't care at this point.

"It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things." He sounded calm, like he didn't even care about what I just said. I started shaking, I was done.

"Okay." I turned around and walked to the door, stopping in front of it, did I really want to go..? Behind me I heard the Old Man grunt and drop to the ground. I turned around and saw him on his hands and knees, clutching his chest.

"Oh no..!"

"Father Fujimoto!" Izumi shot onto his feet and started to run towards him.

"Stay back! Don't come near me!" His voice was shaky, as well as his body. All the lights in the church broke, it was so dark; and silent.

"Wh-what's going on?" The Old Man started to laugh, both his hands now on the ground.

"At long last... I've claimed it as my own! This body!" He picked his hands up and looked at them, smiling.

"Hey!" I ran towards him and stopped near him. The Old Man looked up at me and gave me a big smile, but... his teeth... They were pointed, just like Astaroth's but pointier...

"We meet at last, my daughter!" His body burst into blue flames and he shot up. He had all the same qualities Astaroth had when he took over Shiratori's body, but everything was almost 20% bigger and sharper. His tongue hung out of his mouth through his teeth.

"Oh, but I jest!" The blue flames were bright and the maniacal laugh was loud.

"What's wrong with you, Old Man?"

"He's been possessed by. Satan has taken over his body!" I looked over to see Nagatumo holding his side, leaning against a pillar.

"What?" I looked at the Old Man.

"Exactly. I am Satan. I am the ruler of Gehenna, and your true father! You can call me Papa if you want. Or daddy, if you would like." Satan laughed once again, his tongue hanging out when he laughed.

"Father Fujimoto!" Kyodo ran towards Satan, but caught fire and fell back.

"Shut up!" One by one the clergymen caught fire and fell to the ground.

"You guys!" Satan looked me in the eyes, blood leaking out of his eyes and nose.

"Don't you dare spoil our touching reunion...Time is running out for me!" He ripped of one of the hands of the body.

"You see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah. And so whatever I possess is doomed not to last very long. Just like this man's body...And just like your mother!" A hole in the ground started to fill with black liquid, which began boiling. Not into bubbles, but into heads..!

"What the hell is that!?" I backed away slowly, not wanting to fall in.

"Gehenna Gate." Satan smiled at me, eyes glowing a vibrant blue.

"The magical door linking Assiah and Gehenna! Now, the, let's be off - to Gehenna." Satan started walking towards me, as if he was just going to take me.

"S-stay away from me! Stay away!" I screamed at him, the blue flame from during the fight broke out again. Satan leaned back and laughed at seeing this. He pointed at me as if I was a joke.

"Did you just piss your pants or something? Pathetic... Just get your demonic powers back, already!" He grabbed the hood of my pullover sweater and started to drag me to the Gehenna Gate.

"I'm not a demon! I'm a human..." I looked over and saw a piece of glass showing the image of a girl with blue-ish black hair on fire. She had sharp pointed teeth and bloodshot eyes. Is that me? Then I really am..!

"The blood of the god of Gehenna runs in your veins, yet your body exists here in Assiah...You are an extraordinary being!" I was flung into the Gate, feeling like it was slowly sucking me up. The sword landed right beside me. Satan laughed once more.

"Splendid birth cries! Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon, my daughter!"

"Somebody! Help me!" This is it...

"Happy birthday, my beloved daughter!" Satan started to laugh but stopped.

"No, its not true..." The hand reached for the cross around his neck and lifted it high in the air. I watched in horror as the sharp end came down, stabbing his chest. Satan wouldn't have done that, would he? Does that mean...

"That girl... is my daughter. And I'm talking her back..." It wasn't Satan speaking, it was the Old Man now.

"C-curses... damn you, exorcist!" The blue flames went out and his body fell into the Gates with me. I sat in the heads and started at the floating body laying face down. He was gone...

"You mean to sacrifice your own life? You astound me, wretched priest! However...it's too late! Gehenna Gate has taken hold of you... And it will never... let you go..."

"Old Man!" I moved my way forward to where his body was laying.

"Hang on, Old Man!" I clutched his head and screamed, starting to sink down with him.

"Hey, Daddy..."

"Hm?"

"Why do you think I'm different from everyone else?" I pulled on his hair slightly, while trying to balance myself on his shoulders as we walked home from school. "Do you think that maybe I'm a demon's child after all?"

"No, that's not true. You are a human child, Rin."

"Okay, daddy"

I grabbed the sword that was still standing upright and pulled myself up, gasping for air.

"Koma sword..." I looked down at the Old Man's lifeless body, this was my fault.

"Stop it, Rin! Did you forget what Father Fujimoto told you? If you draw that sword...you will..!" I looked over to Nagatumo, on the ground. I didn't care. I placed my other hand on the top of the sword and stood up.

"Old Man..."

"If it stings so much, give me a glimpse of how much you've matured!"

"Listen, I haven't even shown you anything yet! Don't die, Old Man!" I twisted the sword and pulled it out. The blue light was incredible. I pulled it out the rest of the way and held it in front of me, standing in the pool of black heads. I felt different than before, stronger. I held my head up and snarled, feeling my new tail move, the blue flames covering my body. I brought the sword above my have and screamed as I brought it down of the Gehenna Gate. The room exploded in blue light, the gate dissolving away. I fell to my knees on the ground of the church and placed the sword back into it's holder. His body... It lay before me, looking as if he had cried blood, his nose, mouth and eyes leaking blood. The ears were normal and so were his teeth, and the place on his chest where... No... I choked up, placing my head against the sword. He was gone now, dead. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, my chest and stomach tightening up. I clenched my teeth together.

"Daddy..." I could barely speak.

"Nee...?" Yukio ran right past me and towards the lifeless body of the man who had raised us.


	6. Cram School

**A/N: Loooo~~ooooong chapter! I enjoyed writing this section, so I hope you guys like this one! How do you guys like it so far?**

**P.S: The parts that are bold are flashbacks. It wasn't letting me make them italic :| **

* * *

I stood at his grave, the sword bag across my back. My tail hadn't gone away as I had thought it would, neither did my sharp teeth or pointed ears, although they weren't as pointed as when I had taken the sword out. I had wrapped my tail around my upper body to keep it hidden. It was a rainy day, which fit the mood of the day. Everyone else who had come to the funeral were standing in a group together, all with umbrellas or sharing umbrellas, comforting one another; I stayed alone. I saw out of the corner of my eye the crowd started to walk away from me, Yukio stayed and watched me, but eventually left with the crowd.

**_"Welcome home, Rin. Did you find yourself a job?_**

**_"Really...I can't believe what a hulking lout you've become."_**

**_"There's only one number saved in it. He's a good friend of mine. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery. I'm sure he'll take you in and protect you"_**

I looked down at the cell phone in my hand. It was worth a try, I had nothing left to lose. Yukio was going to be going to school soon, and I couldn't go back to the monastery. I opened up the contacts on the phone and called the one saved contact. I held the phone up to my ear, waiting for someone to pick up. Around me, somewhere, someone's ringtone was going off. I looked around, there were six people in black hoods that had surrounded me; the ringtone continued to go off, and it was fairly close.

"Pleased to meet you," the voice echoed through the phone, and I could hear it close by. I turned around and saw a man. Quite an interesting looking man... The man held his pink cell phone in his hand, which had three clolorful charms attached to it. He was wearing brown boots that went up to his knees and leggings that were vertically striped pink and purple; his white shorts bulged out at the sides and then closed back up at his thighs. The jacket was the same color as his shorts, but separated by a red vest underneath; as well as a purple and white cape. He wore purple gloves and, oh my Lord, a white top hat with a pink and purple swirled wrap around. His hair and beard were a dark purple and the umbrella he carried had an ice cream topping.

"I am Mephisto Pheles, Preceptor of the Japan Branch of the Knights of True Cross." He somewhat bowed to me, now that we were facing each other.

"I was a friend of Father Fujimoto's. Please allow me to extend my deepest condolences." I put the cell phone in my pocket and looked at the men around me.

"Are you guys all exorcists, too?" Mephisto walked towards me.

"Yes. We all know about you. It seemed that Father Fujimoto intended to raise you as a human, but against his wishes, you instead awoke to your true nature. Having the sun of Satan at large here in Assiah...puts mankind in the worst kind of jeopardy. As such, we are compelled to eliminate you, in the name of the Vatican."

"Hey, I thought you were going to offer me protection!"

"I never let my personal feelings interfere with business. Two options remain for you; either be killed by us, or kill us and flee. Oh, wait, there's also the option of taking your own life, so that's three actually. Now then, which do you prefer?"

I glared at Mephisto, baring my teeth.

"Let me join you guys,"

"Huh?" Mephisto looked at me, confused, his eyes and mouth open wider than before.

"I don't care what you say, nor do I care what you think. I am no child of Satan. I only have on dad - and that's Shiro Fujimoto!" Mephisto put on hand on his hips, not looking impressed

"I see.. so what you're saying is that you would like to carry out Father Fujimoto's dying wish but please, listen to me for a moment. Just what do you plan to do as an exorcist?"

"Beat the shit out of Satan! " I have never seen anyone laugh that hard in my life. Mephisto bent over, putting one hand on his knee, then on his head.

"What the hells so funny?"

"Funny? The spawn of Satan, an exorcist. How brilliant!" He started to laugh even harder and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Hey, I'm serious about this!"

"Very well then!" One of the men behind Mephisto looked shocked at his words.

"Wait... Sir Pheles!"

"Huh? You're okay with it?" Really?

"This is an extra-legal measure. However, Miss Rin, You have chosen to follow a thorny path. You may very well regret not have choosing to die today - the fate that awaits you will be painful and agonizing."

"I don't give a damn. I'm not human or demon anymore... Don't you see, my only choice is to move on! I'm going to become the most powerful exorcist!

* * *

I stood in the kitchen by the sink in the monastery. Yukio and I had been raised here till we were fifteen.

**_"Come, it's time for dinner!"_**

**_"Okay!"_**

**_"Yes, Dad!"_**

**_"We're having curry tonight!" He held two plates of curry in his hands, smiling. Kyodo, Izumi and Nagatumo behind him._**

**_"Awesome!"_**

I stepped out the kitchen doors that lead outside to the back porch carrying the red bag that the sword was in over my shoulder. The petals were falling from the cherry blossom trees in the backyard Yukio hasn't asked me a thing...about how the Old Man died... or about me. What's he thinking anyway? I heard the gates open and looked over to see Kyodo, who had his arm in a sling, and Nagatumo, who had a bandage wrapped around his head and arm.

"So I guess you two are of then... We're going to miss you." Kyodo seemed sad that I was leaving.

"Well, come back anytime!" I looked towards the monastery to see Izumi and Maruta were cleaning the windows, both with bandages on their heads.

"This is your home after all." Nagatumo smiled at me, I smiled back at them.

"I will. Listen, have you guys seen Yukio? He hasn't gone back to the dorms yet, right?"

"No, but we haven't seen him around since this morning." I said my final goodbyes, giving each of the clergymen who I had grown up knowing a hug.

"Damnit.. What's taking the guy in that clown get-up so long? And I can't find Yukio anywhere either!" I stood on the sidewalk where Mephisto had told me to wait. He was already twenty-minutes late and I was starting to get impatient. I heard a car motor coming from behind me and turned around. A pink old fashioned, limo type car was coming towards me. I stood with my hands on my hips and looked at it. No doubt that this was Mephisto's car. I didn't realize I was standing in the road as it came straight towards me, not slowing down.

"Whoa wait!" I jumped out of the way as the car came to a screeching halt.

"Watch where you're going! Are you blind!?" The door closest to me opened to reveal Mephisto.

"Well, well, it appears the sun has come out!" The exorcist stepped out of the car, wearing the same attire as before, and tipped his hat back looking up at the sky.

"A glorious day benefiting a new departure, wouldn't you say?"

"Jeez, what's up with that car? It's freaking pink!" Mephisto smiled and chuckled at my comment.

"Now where Yukio is..." Mephisto placed a hand on his chin and the other on his hip.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," I turned my head to see Yukio walking up the street in his school uniform, smiling

"I'm so happy you get to come. Now we don't have to be apart, Rin. I never thought that we'd be going to the same school! Who would've thought the chairman of the school would be our new guardian."

"Wait, school!?"I turned to look at Mephisto.

"I said I wanted to be one of you!"

"If you would like to become an exorcist..." He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Then you must study first!" I groaned. I wasn't good in school, so this should be fun.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Mr. Faust." I looked at Mephisto.

"Faust? But I thought your name was Mephisto?" He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Johann Faust the fifth. My official name, so to speak." What...? Mephisto stuck one hand on his hip and pointed in the air with the other.

"Now then, off to True Cross Academy! Once you enter the academy, you will not be able to leave without express permission, so as for that, you will not be coming back here for quite some time. Have you finished saying your goodbyes? From the home of your youth?"

The place where my brother and I lived for the past 15 years...

Mephisto, Yukio and I got into the car, sitting down the seats in the spacious limo. I looked at Yukio, who now seemed to look unhappy, and cold. He hadn't really spoken to me since the funeral yesterday... And he hasn't asked any questions yet. I want to tell him how the Old Man died...and about me... but I just don't know where to begin. Ah, I know I'd just screw it up anyway.

"What's with that glum look on your face?" I could sense Yukio looking at me.

"It..it's nothing." I sat straight up and crossed my arms; god I was a terrible liar.

"You two... we are about to arrive." I turned around to look out the window, to see the school. Holy shit. The school looked like it was a small town itself, it was so big! There was building after building going up the mountain. It wasn't overly colorful, dull in fact. I was kneeling on my seat with my hands and face to the window, and my mouth wide open. I knew it was a school for rich kids, but this was beyond my expectations.

"This academy posses all the academic facilities you could dream of and forms the center of True Cross Town. Welcome to True Cross Academy! The entrance ceremony will begin shortly, so simply head along to the main auditorium with everyone else." The car was parked now and the doors opened automatically.

"Thank you very much," Rin stepped out, myself close to stepping out.

"Ah, Rin!" Yukio and I looked at Mephisto, still in the car.

"You almost forgot, it is your school uniform. You can get changed here in the car," He handed it over to me and I looked at him.

"You're just telling me this now!?"

The uniform was a white short sleeved blouse, a black and red striped tie, a purple mini skirt and thigh high knew I had never worn a skirt willingly and even though I barely know Mephisto, I doubt I seem like the type to wear a Goddamn mini skirt.

I sighed and changed into the school uniform. I didn't ask what was in it, but it was more than likely stuff for his medical studies. I wrapped my tail around my body like it was before and slipped on the shirt to keep it there. I finished putting the uniform on and put the tie around my neck.

"I will come back for you once the ceremony has ended, we can talk later." I glared at Mephisto, still sitting beside him. I noticed him watching me as I was tying the tie.

"I see you have fascinating skills with that neck tie." I sighed and stepped out of the car, holding my hoodie down in front of my legs with one hand, holding the sword bag over my left shoulder with the other. I stood beside Yukio, and I could feel myself blushing, I don't know why though.

"Man, I can't stand that guy."

"Nee...Anyway, it says we can check in our non-valuable belongings over there." I didn't pay attention to where he was pointing, but more on the building in front of us instead.

"This isn't going to end up being a 'school for exorcists, right?" Cause I would be screwed if anyone else found out... Oh, Satan's daughter is at this school, may as well kill her now!

"Eh-he, I'm getting a little nervous..." I looked at Yukio. Him? Nervous?

"Why? It's just an entrance ceremony."

"Well, yes but..." Yukio and I checked in our stuff, but I kept the sword with me which they didn't seem to mind. We filed into the auditorium with the other first year students. Yukio and I sat around the middle of the auditorium together. There were a lot of first years, can't imagine how many students in all must be here. Once everyone had been settled down, a woman came on stage, and tapped the microphone. She looked up at the students in the crowd.

"First year student representative... Yukio Okumura!" Yukio stood up, beside me.

"Yes!" Whoa! First-year representative? That's the guy who placed top on the entrance exams, right..?

"Just how smart is that guy?"

"He looks pretty cute!"

"Really? I thought he was a little plain."

"Maybe we should try talking to him later." I started at the whispering girls in front of me, no way!

"Leave him alone!" I pushed the bullies off of Yukio, he was always getting picked on it was ridiculous. There was a piece of paper on the ground beside him. I picked it up and looked at the paper which read Dream: To be a doctor. We did this in class today for an assignment.

"You wanna be a doctor?"

"I..I ah..."

"Wow! That's so cool! Well, you are smart, huh!? I'm sure you can do it!"

"You...really think so?"

"Course I do!"

That weak-bodied kid, always crying and getting himself bullied... who couldn't even work up the courage to declare his own dream.

"First-year representative.. Yukio Okumura." The students clapped for him as he stood at the front on stage. I smiled and my twin brother. Yeah, he was definitely gonna be a doctor.

Once the entrance ceremonies had ended, Yukio and I headed outside to wait for Mephisto. Girls were coming up to Yukio, asking him all sorts of questions, flirting with him. I started to walk away, to wander the school. I stepped inside one of the other school buildings and noticed an escalator that was huge. I went on it and looked around at the view. It was already so high up just at the halfway point.

"Whoa, this is a school!?" I stepped off of the escalator and saw a sign that read 'dinning room', it definitely wouldn't hurt to go check that out. "Holy shit, look at all the chandeliers!" Chandeliers covered in diamonds and gold and silver were all across the ceiling, illuminating the room. I noticed a few people watching me as I wandered around but I didn't overly care. I ran out of the dining room and stood in the hallways. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand that contained all of my classes on it and looked for my homeroom. I walked into the class and noticed once again how big it was. There was an empty isolated desk on the far side of the classroom, so I walked over to that one. I wasn't too eager to talk to anyone so I figured I should just avoid it. I sat down at the desk and looked at it. "These desks are huge! Even bigger than the ones at the monastery!"

"What's the problem with that chick?"

I looked over and noticed a group of girls talking and looking at me.

"What's someone like that doing at this school?"

Great. I can already tell how welcomed I am. Homeroom went by fast. I didn't talk and I didn't look at anyone, there was no point in it. I got out of my desk and walked down the stairs. There wasn't anyone else walking down the stairs, as everyone else had already left the building I guess. It was quiet.

I was gonna go for a job after junior high, anyway... The hell with living the high school life. For me, becoming an exorcist is all that matters. I stopped in my tracks in the hallway and looked straight ahead.

"Hold up, where the hell is the dorm!? No one told me jack!" A whimper came from on the ground and I looked down. There was a small white, dog with droopy eyes and a pink polka-dotted bow around it's neck. He was wagging his tail at me with his tongue sticking out. "A dog?" The dog walked under my feet and looked back at me, still wagging his tail. The dog trotted off down the hallway so I followed him. I didn't think dogs would be allowed in this place.

The dog ran down the road, which had no cars on it, and jumped onto the wide ledge, onto a small, short pillar which lead up to a small light type thing. He sat and looked at me, his tongue no longer sticking out but his eyes still droopy. A cloud of pink smoke surrounded the dog and I think I saw a few sparkles. I jumped back, shocked. Mephisto was sitting on the light stand in the place of the dog, as the pink smoke dissolved into the air.

"Pardon me... it wouldn't be good for the school director to be seen prowling around the school grounds for no reason."

"Hey, you mean exorcists can shape shift too!?"

"No, they cannot. I am an exception." Mephisto smiled at me and held his hand up with a key in it. He tossed it towards me and I caught it in my hand. "That key can access the cram school anytime, through any door."

"Cram school?"

Mephisto jumped down off of the post and placed on hand on his hip and the other holding the brim of his hat. "A cram school for training exorcists. You will attend high school at this academy, but after classes, you will train at the cram school to become a page. In other words, you will be studying exorcism, as an exorcist in training." I clenched my fists and glared at Mephisto, not sure how to feel about this. "Your high school classes don't begin until next week, but cram school starts today." Mephisto walked towards me and leaned closer to my face. "You're fully prepared, I hope?" I nodded as Mephisto walked away from me. "Follow me," Mephisto jumped off of the ledge and I ran over to it to look down. It wasn't that far down, I could probably make it.

"Y-yeah, sure." I swung my legs over and fell on the ground. "Ouch!"

The school director led me to a small hidden steel door. I put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. Inside was a long, wide hallway. The floor had pink and purple diamond shaped tiles, and the walls had green and yellow pillars with red tiles and glass paintings between them. I walked into the hallway and looked both ways.

"Wow!"

"The first-years will be using Room 's go." Mephisto walked to my right and down the hall, closing the door behind us.

"O-okay."

"Here we are. Just so you know, I will be observing the class today." Ugh shit, I'm getting nervous...

"Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto snapped his fingers and a cloud of pink smoke appeared around him once again. Once the cloud disappeared, he was in the form of the dog again. "Alright then, let us go." He turned towards the door and glanced at me.

"Wait, a talking dog!?"

"You're going to become an exorcist, aren't you? Isn't that why you are here right now?" I stared at the door. He was right. The whole reason I was even at this school was because I wanted to become an exorcist. No other reason but that. I couldn't just chicken out now. I had to do this. I placed my hand on the door handle and pushed it open. The class looked exactly like all the other ones, but with less students. They all looked at me when I opened the door, except for one kid who was sitting at the front with a puppet.

There were seven kids in the class, two girls were on one side talking with each other. One girl had short brown hair, and there wasn't a whole lot special about her appearance. Her friend, on the other hand. Had dark, purple hair tied into pigtails with bangs. She had a mean look on her face and her eyebrows were, oh God, they were small, almost like to circles with tails at the end. At the very front there was a blonde guy who looked as if he hadn't brushed his hair and his eyes were shut closed, but he looked quite relaxed. But he also had a pink puppet on his right hand. Weird. In the back row was a guy in a black hoodie with the hood over his face, looking down at his gameboy system playing a game, it was hard to make out any features for him. On the farthest side of the class closer to the middle there was a group of three guys. One of them looked very built and had a tough looking face. He had brown hair that looked as if it was hairsprayed back with blonde streak down the middle of it. On his left side, a guy with light pink hair, who looked a lot weaker than the other guy. He had a pretty average build and a goofy look on his face. His shirt was undone and he wore a bright yellow one underneath. On the right side of the first guy, was a much shorter looking guy. He had a buzz cut and a round shaped childish head. He wore square glasses. Man, what a dump...

"I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you." I walked to the desk that sat in the middle of the front row and sat down, placing the Koma Sword bag beside me against the desk. "What's up with these guys?" I mumbled it under my breath so no one could hear me except Mephisto, who was sitting on my lap.

"They are exorcists-in-training, here to learn, just like yourself. Some of them have yet to receive their Temptaint, whereas others have already been afflicted."

"Temptaint?"

"Wounds and diseases inflicted by demons. Since being infected with a Temptaint enables one to see demons, you could say it's a rite of passage every exorcist must undergo. Of course, in your case, there's no need. After all, you are a demon."I glared at Mephisto, I hated being called a demon, especially now that it was true. There was a hand placed on my desk, I looked up to who it belonged too and noticed the pink haired guy leaning against my desk smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Renzo Shima," he stuck his hand out so I shook it, just to be nice.

"Hi..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with a number on it. He handed it to me with a big, goofy smile. "Here's my number, sweetheart."

"Stick it up your ass." I turned away from him and looked back towards the front. I saw from the corner of my eyes, Shima turned about ten different shades of red as he placed on hand on the back of his hand, trying to force a laugh, clearly embarrassed. He walked away to go sit back down with the other two guys. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded as if the other two were quietly laughing at him.

"Ah, it seems that your instructor has arrived. I looked up at the door. I felt my mouth gape open wide as the teacher walked in. He walked to his desk and placed the briefcase on it.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura, your instructor."


	7. Or Better Yet, Dead

"Y-Yukio!?"

Yukio looked at me directly and gave me a small smile.

"I am a new instructor teaching Anti-demon Pharmaceutics."

"Pleased to meet you." The purple haired girl spoke up.

"Pleased to meet you..." Her friend spoke a lot quieter than the other girl did. She seemed really shy.

"How do you do?" It was that Shima guy again.

"What the hell, Yukio!?" I stood up and looked at him.

"Is there a problem?" Yukio didn't seem phased or even seem to get the hint.

"What do you mean, is there a problem!? The question is what's your problem!?" I was now pointing at my twin brother.

Yukio smiled at me. "Although I'm actually the same age as all of you, I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and finished all of my courses two years ago. So just to be practical, I'd appreciate it if you called me "Mr Okumura", in this class."

I lowered my hand. "Since you were seven... you're kidding, right?"

"He is the youngest in history to have earned the rank of exorcist, and a genius in the field of Anti-demon Pharmaceutics." I looked down at Mephisto, who spoke so only I could hear.

"Is there anyone who still hasn't received a Temptaint?" I sat back down in my chair.

"Three of you, I see. In that case, we'll start with the Temptaint Ritual."

"Temptaint Ritual?" I muttered under my breath, I didn't know any kind of ritual.

"Demons will be summoned, and those who have not yet been afflicted will receive their Temptaints." I didn't bother to look down at Mephisto this time.

"The fact is, normally this classroom isn't used, and now it's a den of goblins - a type of demon."

"Huh? I-is that safe?" The brown haired girl seemed nervous. From what it seemed like so far, she wasn't the type of person I'd expect in a place like this.

"It's perfectly safe. Goblins are a low-level type of demon only capable of mere mischief, to they're perfect for ritual use."

What's going on, Yukio?

I stood up as Yukio opened his briefcase, "H-hey, Yukio!"

"Class is in session. Please sit down." He didn't even bother to look up at me, but just continued on. "Now then... I just described goblins as low-level demons..."

Don't tell me you know all about it... about Dad... and about me...

"Even so, a demon is still a demon." He held a vial of red liquid in his right hand up.

"Yukio, you've got to be straight with me!" Yukio wasn't even acknowledging me anymore.

"Upon catching the scent of rotten animal blood, such as this, they grow excited and, in turn, become ferocious."

I moved from my desk and ran up to his at the front, grabbing the free arm. "Hold up, I said! Yukio! Come on, talk to me! Yukio!" He glanced over to me, giving me a glare.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I could see everyone in the class having second thoughts about me, all staring at me with irritation.

"I see I have no choice. Everyone please step out for a moment while I have a word with Rin."

"Jeez! That chick's a pain in the ass!"

I squeezed tighter on Yukio's arm and bared my teeth at him. He didn't seemed bother by the slightest bit.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Drop the clueless act! Tell me what the hell is going on! No one ever told me about any of this!" I looked over to Mephisto, whom was sitting on the top of my desk now, still a dog.

"It looks like you'd better explain, then." Mephisto directed towards Yukio.

"Just as I said before, I became an exorcist two years ago.I started my training at seven. After Dad suggested it-"

"The Old Man? So you knew about the Old Man's work, even back then?"

"Yes." Why? "You were the only one who didn't know, Rin. In any case, it was from you, a demon, that I received my Temptaint at birth. For as long as I can remember, I've been able to see demons..."

"No way... Why Yukio?" I grabbed my brother by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Why didn't you say anything to me until today!? I'm asking you why you didn't tell me!"

"Let go of me!" Yukio tried to back away from my grip.

"Yukio!" I grabbed the coat of his collar on his coat and pushed him backwards with a little force. His hand swiped the edge of the desk and knocked the vial of blood off. It fell to the ground and shattered, blood surrounding where it fell.

"It stinks!" I covered my nose up with my hand. Suddenly. the pipes above on the ceiling started to burst, filling the room with what looked to be a gas. I stood frozen, just looking around with my eyes. In front of me, three demons were coming straight for me. They looked exactly like the one that had taken Yui's scarf! I backed up against the wall, but before they could reach me, they each exploded from a gunshot. I looked to my right and saw Yukio holding a hand gun, aimed in my direction.

"Those are hobgoblins," Yukio lowered the gun to his side. "Not only are they numerous, but now we've made them vicious," he pushed up his glasses further onto his nose. "I'll get rid of them, so go wait outside, Rin."

"I'm not done yet!" More hobgoblins were appearing in the room, coming after us. Yukio began shooting them, reaching down he pulled out another gun, quickly reloading when he needed.

"Listen, Yukio...just what did you think of me all this time?"

"Think of you?" Yukio turned his back to me now. "That should be obvious." He turned the gun towards me, his back still facing me, and shot, but the bullets hit the hobgoblins behind me. "Knowing that you were a demon, I thought of you as a threat. Needless to say, I still do." He started to shoot the demons again, reloading and shooting. "You're an idiot, Rin. Why did you ever insist on becoming an exorcist" He faced me and held both guns, pointing them up. "For revenge? Or was that your way of trying to atone for Father's death?" Behind him, three larger hobgoblins appeared behind him. "If you really feel that way..." He turned around and shot the demon with no problem at all. "Then you should just turn yourself into the Knights of the True Cross...or better yet, die."

"Wait... you don't really think it was my fault the Old Man died?"

"Are you telling me it wasn't? Dad protected you all your life. I saw that myself, firsthand." Yukio turned around at me, shouting. "Since Dad was the only person in the world who could resist being possessed by Satan, Satan was constantly targeting him! And for 15 years he deflected Satan's attacks with pure willpower! There's no way he'd let Satan in like that... I'll bet you said something to Dad, didn't you?"

"Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!"

No...it wasn't my fault...

"If Dad had any weaknesses, I'd say..." Yukio reloaded his guns once more. He pointed one of the fully loaded guns at me. "...it was you, Rin. It was you who killed Dad, Rin!"

"Listen..." I gritted my teeth at Yukio and clenched my fists, "You're right about me being an idiot. But..." I felt the blue flames consume my body once again. "I'm your sister. Don't you dare point those guns at me!" I grabbed the Koma sword and glared at Yukio. "I did not kill the Old Man!" He was trembling now, sweating. I slowly took the sword out of the bag, holding either end of the sword with my hands. "If shooting me will give you satisfaction..." I pulled the sword cover off and pointed it towards Yukio. "Then let's see you do it!" My tail wasn't tucked into my shirt anymore, and my ears and teeth had become sharper and more defined. I ran towards Yukio with the sword in my hand. "Shoot me!" I ran right past my trembling brother and swung at the hobgoblin that was as tall as the ceiling and just as wide. My sword went through the hobgoblins face and it exploded into black dust. I stood there, looking at Yukio, as I put the Koma sword back in the cover. The blue flames disappeared as soon as it was completely in.

"Don't insult me, Yukio. I won't fight my own brother."

Yukio stared at me in disbelief, and for a moment, he looked guilty. He slowly turned his head away, looking ashamed of himself for what just happend. "So what were Dad's final moments like?"

I looked down and smiled softly, remembering him. "He was incredible. He died trying to protect me till the end. See, the reason I decided to become an exorcist... it had nothing to do with revenge, or anything complicated like that. It's just that I wanted to become stronger. I can't take anyone else dying because of me!" I heard Yukio gasp quietly and looked up at him.

"I don't want to see these scary things anymore!" Yukio sat alone in his room, crying.

"Yukio..." He looked up to see Father Fujimoto. He kneeled down to Yukio and placed a hand on his head. "Join me in the battle..."

"Huh?" Yukio wiped his eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather help Rin than sit trembling in the darkness forever?"

"Me? Protect Rin?"

"That's right"

"We're the same." I noticed a smile on Yukio's face. "I became an exorcist because of what Dad said to me, because I wanted to become stronger, to protect you. I guess we had the same motivation, Nee... From now on, as long as you're training to become an exorcist, you'll always be haunted by what I said to you a moment ago.

"...or better yet, die."

"You'll always be marked for assassination by the exorcists. Keep that in mind."

I smiled at Yukio, "Yes, Teacher!" Yukio walked over to the classroom door and opened it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting class, you may come in now."

"What the...?" The buffer looking guy spoke up first, the rest of the class looked in shock of the appearance of the classroom. Except the puppet kid and the guy in the hoodie, who didn't seem to even notice.

"What happened in here?" The short guy with a buzz cut seemed freaked out. I was leaning against my desk, and looked around the room. All the desk were pushed out of line with a few scratches. I noticed the buff looking guy glaring at me. Him and I were definitely not going to get along.


	8. 602

"602...602...Ah! Here it is!" I placed my hand on the door to my new dorm room and opened it up. The lights were off inside so I stepped in. No room mate? Sweet- I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Yukio standing behind me, smiling.

"Huh!? What are you doing here!?"

"Are you surprised?"

"I thought this was a girls only dorm!"

Yukio walked in and I noticed his boxes already inside. "I got them to bed some rules and let me room with you. It gets better, too. There's no one else in this dorm but us!" Yukio was smiling at me, but I just stared at him in disbelief and shock. He's gotta be kidding. "Since you're dangerous, I've got to keep you under surveillance, see..."

"Surveillance!? What is this? Prison!?"

"That's right, and I'm your warden! You want to become an exorcist, don't you? Then this shouldn't be too much for you to put up with."

I looked down and smiled, then back up to Yukio. "Damn you... Bring it on."

"That's the spirit. Okay, let's get that homework I assigned out of the way."

"What? H-homework?"

"Didn't you hear me?

"I'll do it! If I do it, you'll be happy right?"

* * *

"E-excuse me?" Two girls approached Yukio and I, giggling like idiots. One of them had shoulder length brown hair and the other had blonde hair, a little longer. Yukio and I looked at the two, confused.

"Can I help you?" Yukio smiled politely at them.

"We were wondering if you would want to have lunch with us today." The girl with the brown hair smiled, clearly trying to flirt and more confident than the blonde. I doubt they noticed me at all.

"Actually, I'm having lunch with my Nee-san today." Yukio gestured towards me. Both of the girls looked at me with blank stares.

"Why don't you...both..come!" The brown haired girl forced the word both, obviously wanting Yukio to themselves.

Yukio raised his finger and opened his mouth to reject again, but I stepped in front of the two girls and placed on hand on my hip, the other holding the strap of the Kurikara bag. "He said no, get lost."

The two girls glared at me, but then quickly looked back up to Yukio and smiled. "Well we must have lunch some other time, okay? By Yukio!" Before Yukio could say anything, the two girls left.

I walked the other direction, grabbing Yukio's wrist to pull him beside me then sticking both my hands into my pockets. "I swear to God, I am going to punch the next girls that hit on you. That's the third time today." I looked at Yukio and saw he was blushing insanely. We sat down under a tree and he took his lunch out.

"Don't you have a lunch?"

"I was in too much of a rush this morning, I forgot my wallet and lunch. So I was hoping you could be an amazing little brother and share?" I gave Yukio a big smile but he just stared at me. "Please Yukio!" I lunged forward and laid on the ground, hugging his waist. "Please, please, please Yukio, I'm so hungry! You have no idea! I'll eat anything right now pleaseee!" I felt Yukio starting to chuckle a little and he nudged me off him.

"Here." Yukio put the tray down on the ground and split the food inside of it in half for us to share.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him and sat up, starting to eat.


	9. Springtime in Gehenna

Tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks as I sat in my bed. "This can't be happening... There's no way this is true... It's too tragic..."

"Nee!" Yukio grabbed the manga from my hand and looked at me.

"Hey! Give that back!" I reached over to him to try and get it back but he was too far to reach.

Yukio crossed his arms and leaned towards me, still holding the manga. "Don't soak my manga with your weird fluids. Besides, what about your homework?" Yukio straightened back up. "Have you even looked at the books and papers I gave you yesterday?"

"Yes, I gave them a look. I gave them a damn look alright!" I turned a little and sat in the bed so my feet were now on the ground and felt my tail come out from under the covers. I looked over to the books on my night table beside my bed. "What's with this 'for kids' crap? You better stop treating me like a idiot!"

"I'm not treating you like a idiot, even though you are one."

"Excuse me?" I stood up and looked at Yukio. "You little four-eyed tool!"

"I thought it might be easier for you to start off with something like that." Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"Do you really think I'm the type that can sit around at a desk all day and freakin' study?" I was waving my arms around now.

"Not by a long shot, but you want to become an exorcist, right?"

I lowered my arms and looked at my brother. "Well, yeah..."

"Then you need to take advantages of these days off." Yukio started to walk towards the coat closet and reached for his jacket. "At least crack open a book or two and prep for class."

"Hey, are you going out?"

"A request came in. I am also going to get some supplies. I don't think I'll be that long."

"A request... You mean an exorcism?"

"Yes."

"Then let me go with you!" I ran towards Yukio, smiling, almost jumping.

"What!?"

I put my hands on my hips and felt my tail moving side to side behind me. "I'll learn a lot more watching up close than I ever will reading a book!"

"But Rin, you're still just a page. Trainees aren't allowed to go out into the field."

"Oh, don't give me that crap! I've already fought a demon once, remember? Who needs anyones damn permission?"

"You have a point... All right. As long as you're only observing."

I smiled at Yukio and giggled. "Awesome!" I ran to the closet and quickly wrapped my tail around my torso, throwing the school uniform jacket overtop.

"Just remember, you have to do as I say at all times. Don't act on your own, ever."

I grabbed my sword bag and ran to stand behind Yukio. "I hear you, Yukio." I don't think Yukio realized how happy I was to be able to go on this request with him.

Yukio held up a rectangular key with jagged edges, "This is the Supply Shop key. It's one of the keys that only qualified exorcists are given." I noticed on the keyring that there were a bunch of other keys as well, like Mephisto had, but not as much.

"Wow, you got whole boatload of them, huh?"

Yukio stuck the key in the dorm door and unlocked it. He opened the door to show a long, concrete bridge that lead to a garden like area at the end. Wow. Yukio walked out onto it, and I followed behind him, closing the door behind me.

"This is so high!" I looked over the edges, but didn't get a response from my brother. "You know, that key's kinda like a warp zone, huh?"

"This school is a crucial base for the Knights of the True Cross. To protect against demons of intermediate rank and above, the director set up charms, barriers and labyrinths."

"Oh yeah? So he's not just some whacked-out clown, then?" The image of Mephisto's face popped into my head and I shuddered.

"As long as you have the keys, you can go anywhere in the school without running into any of those traps."

I took the Cram School key out of my pocket and looked at it. "Gotcha..."

"You should take good care of any keys you receive, as they're really valuable in this world."

Yukio and I arrived to the bottom of the supply shop; stairs leading up to it and green bushes along the edges. Yukio stopped at the stairs and turned around to me.

"Okay, I'm going to get my shopping out of the way, so you wait outside."

"But I want to go in, too!"

"Only exorcists and above can go in the store. I won't be long." Yukio started to walk up the stairs, leaving me behind.

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

Yukio stopped and turned around, pointing at me. "Don't wander off! And don't touch anything!"

"God damnit, just go already!" Yukio turned back around and headed back up the stairs. "Jeez! He's treating me like such a kid! 'Don't touch anything! Don't wander off!' What is he, my mum?" I watched as Yukio opened the door to the supply shop, stepping inside. "Damnit, one day I'll make him say 'I'm counting on you, Rin!'" I noticed iron gates out of the corner of my eyes and looked up. I walked up the stairs that led to them, a different set than the ones Yukio took. As I approached the gate, I saw a garden filled with almost every imaginable flower inside. This is gorgeous! I scanned the garden and noticed a short-haired blonde girl wearing a pink flowered kimono, kneeling by the plants. I reached up and touched the gates to open them, but was shocked by them!

"Shit!" The whole gates flashed a blue light, then one of the gate doors fell down onto the stone path on the other side. The blonde girl definitely noticed me now.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." I tried to explain without sound like a complete idiot, but it wasn't working. "It totally did it on it's own..."

The girl looked at me with a look of disgust and fear in her eyes. "Y-you're a demon!" What? "Th-the demon warding gate..."

"Demon-warding? Wait." Oh crap, it reacted to me!

"St-stay out, you demon!" Blondie sat back onto the ground, away from me.

"Demon, demon yourself! Listen, don't jump to conclusions! I'm not a demon!" I don't know how many times I've told people that. I walked into the garden, looking at the girl.

"Don't come near me!" She tried to scoot away, but wasn't having much luck. She got on her hands and knees but collapsed onto the ground on her face.

"H-hey!"

"I said don't come near me!" She tried again, but ended with the same result.

"Is something wrong with your legs?"

"What?"

Ugh! This stinks! And my eyes are burning! I tried not to let the tears come from my eyes, and it seemed to be working. The girl was pouring some liquid type stuff into a whole in the ground and I was kneeling on the other side of the whole from her.

"It's fertilizer. i made it by diluting water with cow manure."

"Cow manure..."

"I needed to dig a really deep hole, so thank goodness I had you!"

"You gotta be kidding me. First you call me a demon, then you start bossing me around..."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you gave me a really big shock." The girl stuck her hand out for me to shake and smiled. "Can we make up? I didn't realize what a good person you were."

"Oh, well... I guess I don't mind making up. But..." I took a hold of her hand and shook it.

"I'm glad! I'm Shiemi Moriyama. What's your name?"

"R-Rin Okumura." Wait, didn't she stir the cow manure with that hand!? I tried to yank my hand away without trying to seem rude, but she didn't notice.

"This garden was my grandmother's garden, she taught me so many things. I...I love this garden. And I loved my grandma. But Grandma died in an accident in last winter..." I looked over at Shiemi, who was looking up at the sky, smiling. "I'll bet she went off to the Garden of Amahara ahead of me. I really hope she did."

"Garden of Amahara?"

"It's a place God created to gather all the plants in the world." Shiemi's face seemed to light up when she spoke of this garden. I know it's just a fairy tail... but if there really is a Garden of Amahara, if I will really be able to see all the plants in the world there, then I'd love to go." She smiled at the ground.

I smiled at Shiemi, she seemed like a really sweet girl. "That place sounds really pretty."

"Did you ever work in the garden when you were younger? Like with your mother or someone." Shiemi looked up at me, smiling a little.

"Well..." I looked away from her eyes and down to the ground a little.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know.. I mean I-" Shiemi was sticking her hands out and waving them, trying to apologize.

I just smiled at her and forced a small laugh, placing my hand on the back of my head. "It's okay, no worries at all. It's not like you knew that." I placed my hand down back on my lap and looked down, smiling. "I've actually never met my mother. I've lived with my brother and my..father.." I felt my stomach tighten up on the last word. Why? Why did I hesitate? The Old Man was my father, not Satan.

"Oh, I see." Shiemi gave me a small smile and I smiled back. She was a nice girl, caring too. Even though we had just met, it was obvious that she did care about what I just said.

"Rin!" I looked over to the house to see Yukio standing there with a larger, taller woman behind him. "What are you doing here? I can't let you out of my sight for one second." Yukio and the woman started to walk down towards us.

"Hey, Yukio!" I smiled and waved at my brother, it was honestly fun to irritate him like this.

"Yuki!" I looked over at Shiemi, confused.

"Yuki? You know each other?" Did she just call my brother Yuki?

"Yes. Shiemi's mother runs the supply shop I frequently go to." Yukio looked over and down at Shiemi. and gave a smile"Hello, Shiemi."

"H-hello."

Yukio gestured towards me. "That's my twin sister, Rin. She's the elder of us two."

"Huh? But you seem more like the older one, Yuki."

"Actually, I am, for all intents and purposes. Rin's my older sister in name only."

"In name only, my ass!" I glared at Yukio, he knew I hated it when he spoke like that about me.

"Shiemi, have Yukio take a look." So that must be Shiemi's mother. She had short brown hair and small eyes. Her face was round and she had a larger structure, but she looked nothing like Shiemi.

"Mum! I haven't been infected by a demon!" Shiemi looked irritated, as if they'd had this conversation one to many times.

Yukio kneeled down in front of Shiemi and smiled at her. "It's just a precaution. If I examine you and find nothing, then it won't matter. Will you let me take a look?"

Shiemi nodded and straightened her legs out. Yukio took a hold of the right leg and gently pushed her kimono up slightly to see the leg. I was sitting a few feet away from the two, but I could still see what looked like vines going up her leg. Yukio's facial expression changed to concern.

"It's a Root."

"Root?" He hadn't mentioned that in class yet.

"A Temptaint." Yukio placed her leg back down and pulled the kimono over her leg. "It's the work of a demon."

"B-but it can't be..." Shiemi's voice was shakier than before.

"Then you mean Shiemi's been..."

"No, she hasn't been possessed." Yukio looked at the mother. "This demon wasn't powerful enough to posses a human. It must be a Dark Elf, Greenman or an Ent. Usually they only possess small plants such as grass and smaller flower types. But for one to gain access to a human, they would've had to be engaged in conversation."

"B-but I've never spoken with any demon before..." Shiemi looked down, tensing up. I noticed Yukio's eyes flash over to me, but quickly away again. I wanted to say something to him, but knew I couldn't Shiemi and her mother sure as hell didn't know and they weren't going to ever know.

"Shiemi you are to get out of this cursed garden now! I understand that you and your grandmother cherished it, but your health and safety comes first!" Her mother was now closer to Shiemi, only about 5 feet away.

"Don't you dare call this garden cursed! This was grandmother's greatest treasure and now it's mine!" Shiemi looked down and gritted her teeth; she looked up at her mother. "I hate you mum!" Shiemi looked straight ahead, then swayed a little falling on her side.

"Shiemi!" Her mother rushed down beside her followed by Yukio. I leaned forward, not wanting to get in the way. Shiemi's eyes were closed shut but she didn't look dead, thank God.

Yukio placed a hand on Shiemi's wrist to feel for a pulse, and his face calmed down, relieved. "She's okay, her pulse is fine. She just passed out; from what I'm not sure. Can you please show me where her room is? We should put her there now to rest." Yukio picked up Shiemi's body in his arms and held her like a baby. Shiemi's mother showed us to a small cottage on the outside perimeter of the Garden area, but separate from the rest of the house.

As Yukio placed Shiemi in the bed, I noticed her looking at her face with interest. "She's not badly hurt, she just needs to rest for now." Yukio gently pulled the covers over her and walked back to stand with Mrs Moriyama and I. "I'll be back to check on her in the morning, is that okay?" Yukio looked at Shiemi's mother.

"Of course, thank you. Should she just be left to rest for now?"

Yukio nodded.

"Um.. Mrs Moriyama?" Yukio and Shiemi's mother looked at me. I really hoped I got her name right. "I don't mean to intrude on anything, but, how come Shiemi sleeps out here?"

Mrs Moriyama sighed. She motioned for Yukio and I to follow out of the cottage and towards the house. "Ever since Shiemi was younger, her body and mind hasn't been up or ready to go to school yet. Since I was too busy with the shop to look after her, her grandmother always looked after her in my place. Last winter when the accident happened, Shiemi wouldn't leave the garden and she started to sleep in the cottage where her grandmother slept. I suppose that's what I get for not being there for her..." I slowly started to fall back from them and ran back to the cottage. I was already walking behind them slow, so I didn't think they would notice until they got to the house. I stood in the doorway of her room and saw Shiemi start to stir. She suddenly shot up in her bed, panting and coughing a couple of times.

"You okay?" I looked at Shiemi, she seemed to be gaining control of her breath now.

"Rin..?"

"Hey. Your mother's worried about you, you know?"

"Why..? Why are you siding with her! She's the one who's being irritating! I decided that I was going to protect his garden for my granny!"

I took one step backward and looked to my right. Right outside the doors there were some smaller flowers, which even I recognized; petunia's. I took one end of the Koma bag and swung the other against the flowers, sending dirt flying. I didn't want to do this, but she had to realize that she was almost taking things too far.

"Wh..what are you doing!" Shiemi rolled out of the bed and started to drag herself towards me. "Rin! Rin stop! Please!" Shiemi grabbed my skirt and pulled.

"What is it!? Tell me what's holding you down like this!" I had stopped hitting the flowers and was now standing above Shiemi.

Her fists clenched the skirt fabric in her hands and tears started to fill in her eyes. "If I had just come home earlier... if I had just stayed home and helped granny with the grapes.. She wouldn't have died! It's my fault my grandma died!" This girl, Shiemi...Her green eyes looked up at me with pain and regret. "That's why I have to protect it!" ...is just like me.

"It was you, Nee. You were the one who killed father."

I looked down at Shiemi and dropped the sword, frozen still. She wants to take back what she's done but she can't.

"Either give yourself up to headquarters, or just die!"

I reached down and put my hands on her shoulders. She doesn't know what she should do... My hair almost covered my face as I looked down. She's just blaming herself for it all... "Well in that case, at least make sure you don't make your mother worry like this, Shiemi! If you can't even do that, then give it up! Besides..." I knelt down and held my face close to Shiemi's. I felt my stomach clenching as thoughts of the Old Man filled my mind. "Do you think that your granny would want this? For you to me stuck in this place? Or do you think that she would want you to find the Garden of Amahara... Or would she just tell you not to go?" I felt myself clutching the fabric on her kimono.

"She...She wouldn't!" Shiemi fell into my chest and started to cry. "I'm such an idiot! My legs won't even move anymore!" I don't want to see anybody else die anymore, either.

"Then I'll rip those damn roots to shreds! I-"

"Um.. sorry to interrupt you at such an emotional time..." I looked over to see Yukio standing about five feet away from us. "But I can take care of a little demon like that in no time."

"Yukio!? When did you get here!?'

Yukio ignored me and looked down at Shiemi. "Don't worry, Shiemi, you'll be able to move your legs again. All that I needed was for you to settle your own heart."

"You're going to break our promise?"

Shiemi, Yukio and I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but there was no one else around.

"Unforgivable!" The ground under Shiemi's feet began to crack open, a flower stem sprouting out. It was huge, veins running along the sides of it.

"Shiemi!" I reached up to grab her hand but it was moving too fast upwards.

"We will be together forever," a flower grew around Shiemi and her body went limp. The petals of the flower were purple with an oval shape near the middle like a butterfly's wings. "Together forever in this garden!"

"The demon is using her as a shield... Hey Nee?" Yukio looked over at me, both of us standing defensively towards the demon.

"Yeah?" I wasn't going to take my eyes of this thing.

"Could you help me out with this?"

I looked at Yukio and felt a smile come over my face. "Really!?" I picked the sword bag off the ground and pulled the Kurikara out. The blue flames surrounded my body and my tail shot out of it's 'hiding place'. I held the sword in front of me, smiling at the demon. "Come on, little brother, can't you do anything by yourself? But don't worry, I'll help you out!"

I saw Yukio pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head. "At any rate you don't need to worry about what I'm going to do. Just keep the demon occupied, okay?"

"Those blue flames...You're a demon!?"

"Gotcha!" I lunged forward at the demon, my sword aiming for the head of the flower.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" The demon turned, causing my sword to almost split Shiemi's head open! "If you think you can slice me, just go ahead and try! As long as you don't mind..." I aimed to attack again but it moved with me, keeping Shiemi towards me as well. "..making some bloody gashes on her as well!"

"Yukio! What do I do!?" I looked down at Yukio as he glared at the demon.

"We can't do anything... I'll just have to shoot them both."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"You're just bluffing. You wouldn't shoot your friend here!" The demon laughed at Yukio, who just smiled back.

"Oh yeah? I supposed you could be right, but then again..." Yukio reached down into his holster and pulled his gun out, aiming it up. "..you could be wrong."

"Filthy exorcists! You couldn't shoot-" The demon was cut off by the sound of a gun firing. I watched as the bullet went through Shiemi and into the stem of the flower.

"Yukio!" I landed on the ground and watched as the flower dropped Shiemi, but was caught by Yukio.

"It's spring time, my dear princess. Springtime in Gehenna. You must know what this means. My dear princess-"

"Damn it! I'm not forgiving you for this!" I swung my sword through the flower, watching it dissolve into thin air. "Yukio!" I turned to my brother, putting the sword back in it's holder feeling my flames go out and preparing to give him shit. Did he really just kill her? I swear to God...

"Yu-Yuki?" Shiemi opened her eyes and looked up at Yukio. Wait what? But I thought...

"Thank goodness... The roots from your legs are gone now, you should be able to stand now." Yukio smiled at Shiemi as he gently placed her down. She was standing on her own two legs with no supports now.

"Shiemi!" We all looked over to see Mrs Moriyama watching her daughter.

"Moth-"

I gave Shiemi a little shove. "Just go get her!"

"Careful Nee!"

"Go and apologize, okay?" I gave Shiemi a small smile and a hug. "If you don't now, you're going to regret it later." Shiemi smiled back and walked towards her mother.

"Uh..um moth-" Her mother wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"You stupid, stupid girl! I was so worried!"

"I..I'm so sorry." Shiemi put her head down into her mother's chest, tears in her eyes.

I looked over to Yukio and nudged him, getting his attention. "So what the hell were in those bullets anyway?"

Yukio smiled at me. "Nutrients."

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Yukio chuckle to himself and we both looked back up to Shiemi and her mother. I started to think about what the demon had said to me; springtime in Gehenna. What was that supposed to mean anyway?


	10. A Match Made in Hell

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites! They all mean a lot :3 I am glad you like it so far :D**

* * *

"Everyone, this is Shiemi Moriyama. She is going to be joining cram school starting today." Yukio and Shiemi stood at the front of the class, Shiemi still wearing her Kimono.

"H-hello! I-it's nice to meet you all!" Shiemi bowed her head and looked back up. What the hell is she doing here!?

"You can have a seat beside Rin if you would like."

Shiemi hurried to the desk and sat beside me, smiling. "Hi, Rin." Her voice was quiet, as Yukio was now talking.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to make it sound as polite as possible.

"After what happened I decided I wanted to become stronger and to help people like you and Yukio. So thank you, Rin." I smiled at her comment. That was sweet. "But I also wanted to see Yukio teaching!" Shiemi looked at Yukio as if he was a God. I swore her pupils were in the shapes of hearts. So that's what the real pull is.

"What is the lowest-level demon to the King of Rot, Astaroth? Okumura!"

I jumped in my seat, snapping awake. "Oh! Um.." I placed a hand behind the back of my head, trying to act casual. "Well I've never actually seen one so I-"

"It's a Coal Tar. There is one right beside you." I looked over and a Coal Tar went past me. Awkward.

"Alright, so I'm going to be handing your tests back now!" Yukio stood at the front of the classroom, tests in his hand. "Shima."

"Yep!" Shima got up and walked to the front of the classroom to retrieve his test.

"Please look over the question you have missed. Be thorough."

"Sure thing." Shima took his test and walked back to his desk.

"Kamiki." The purple haired girl stood up and got her test from Yukio. I looked over at Shiemi and noticed how happy she looked.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood today?"

Shiemi looked up at me. Her green eyes round and big. "Because I know I did well!"

"Oh right, your family is pharmacist's, right?"

"Yes, specializing in exorcist-related products. So you could say it's my strong suit."

"Moriyama."

Shiemi stood up. "Y-Yes!"

Yukio pushed on his glasses and looked at the test. "What exactly do you mean by... 'Mr Sancho'?"

"Um..." Shiemi looked down and started to fidget with her hands. "You peel it and apply it to burns..."

"That would be aloe. And what about 'Mr Homiley'?" Yukio had on hand on his hip. Even he was slightly confused.

"A yellow-ish powder that's used as an antiseptic..."

"You mean tumeric." Yukio gave Shiemi a small smile and handed her the test. "It's fine that you assign your own names to plants," by the look on Shiemi's face, it wasn't a very good score, "but for tests, please use their proper names."

"I will.." Shiemi looked down and sat back down. "Damnit..."

I started to laugh, "And you said it was your schtick."

"Okumura." I looked up and saw Yukio holding my test out, but he had it so everyone could see the score. 2. Out of 100. I held the test in my hands and felt an awkward air between where Yukio and I were. "I think I have an ulcer." I saw his eyebrow twitching and looked at the score again.

"Sorry, teach..."

"Suguro."

"Yes!" Suguro stood up and started to walk towards Yukio. His hair looked like it had been glued in place, as his blonde streak through the middle of his hair was almost in a perfect line. As he walked past me he mumbled under his breath. "I couldn't get a two if I tried."

"Huh?" I stopped to look at him.

"It's because you're constantly fooling around. You make me sick!"

"Excuse me? You're the one the one who's fooling around, you rooster headed shit!"

"Excellent work, Suguro." I noticed a grin on his face. He turned towards me and held the test out to show his score. 98!

"No way! How could a guy like you get 98!?"

"What did you say!?" Suguro got closer to be, both of our fists clenched. "Listen, I came to cram school because I was serious about earning my exorcist qualification! Everybody here is studying hard to become exorcists while you don't even pay attention in class! A clueless bitch like you should just get lost!"

"Who do you think you are!? You may not believe it, but I'm trying to become an exorcist, too!"

"Seriously!?" We took a step closer to each other. "You're always dozing off in class!"

"Please calm down, Bon!" The short guy with the buzz cut, Konekomaru, and Shima rushed up to the front and stepped beside Bon.

"We're in class, Bon." Shima grabbed Suguro from the back and I felt Yukio's hands do the same to me. Shima and Yukio urged us back away from each other.

"I've never actually seen you pay attention in class!" Suguro wasn't giving up and pointed a finger at me.

"I'm an in-the-field type of person! I can't just be chained to a desk to fricken memorize things!"

"Suguro, you are absolutely right." I heard Yukio speak from behind me. "Go on, tell Rin off some more."

"Are you enjoying this!?" I pulled myself away from Yukio and looked at him. "Whose side are you on anyway!?"

"Let's see, whose do you think?" You're kidding me. The bell rang and I glared at Suguro, Yukio staying calm the entire time, but managing a tone in his voice jabbing towards me. "Ah, well that's it for today."

As Suguro walked past me, he bumped into my shoulder. Shima and Konekomaru followed him; Konekomaru keeping his head down and Shima forcing a small laugh at me to laugh the whole thing off, I guess. Izumo, Paku, the guy in the black hoodie and puppet kid left as well.

"I just don't get it." Yukio and Shiemi were sitting on the bottom step of the fountain as I sat two up on the top, waiting for the next class bell to ring. I placed my elbow on my knees and my head in my hands. "Is he actually smart?"

"Ryuji Suguro? Yes, he is actually. Like me, he is here on a scholarship. He is also the heir to a historic temple in Kyoto." Yukio sounded like he was still slightly irritated with me.

"So he's a little rich prick, huh?" I started swinging my legs, looking down at them.

"He is an exceptional student, incredible athlete, and extremely attentive during class. At the very least, he works harder than you, Nee." Yukio looked up at me. "You should look up to him, if not clone his whole brain."

"Clone his brain? That's a bit far. I'm not that bad..."

Yukio looked over to Shiemi beside him. "Oh, Shiemi, I wanted to ask you, how are you getting used to school?" That's right! She's never been to school before, let alone a huge school like this. I was still getting used to it.

"N-not at all..." Shiemi's face turned red as it almost always did when she talked to Yukio.

"Well, you seem more positive about it than before, you're almost a different person." Yukio gave her a comforting smile. "Try not to get too anxious. Just do your best."

"I will! Thank you, Yuki."

"Well, I've got another class to teach..." Yukio stood up and walked a couple feet away before turning around again. "Don't be late for P.E class, you two!"

"Bye Yuki!" Shiemi waved to Yukio as he walked away back towards the school. Shiemi and I sat in an awkward silence.

"Hey, um.. Shiemi? What class are you in?"

Shiemi looked up to me. "Huh?"

"Not cram school, but high school."

"Oh. Well, I only asked to get into the cram school. I don't think I could handle anything else at the moment..." Shiemi put her head down, but I could see the shy smile on her face. "I barely went to class in junior high." So she did go to school? Not much though, obviously

"Hey, I barely went either. I didn't exactly fit in..." I laughed a little, knowing our reasons were completely different.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't belong here, do it? In cram school I mean..."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I don't really want to become an exorcist. I'm not smart like Suguro..."

"Well, having a brain like that doesn't hurt, but don't compare yourself to him, Shiemi. He's probably been studying it a lot longer than either of us, anyway." He's still a prick. "Besides, what fun would the world be if we were all like that? It's better with a variety of people."

"Rin?" Shiemi turned around and looked at me. "Do you have any friends?" She got up and moved herself onto the level I was on and sat beside me.

"What?"

"Well...you see..." Shiemi took hold of my hand and looked up at me.

"Well, well!" Oh not now! "What are you two doing? Getting close, huh? Must you do this in broad daylight?"

I turned around to see Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru standing together. "Oh shut up, you prick!"

Suguro chuckled at me. "What? Best friends act like this now? All touchy?"

"She's not my friend!" Crap, I didn't mean that. "Damnit!"

"Oh, I get it now." He smiled at me, mocking me.

"Like you don't always have your stupid crew hanging around with you! Sticking with only two guys? How lame is that!" Suguro glared at me. Behind him, Shima turned around and started to laugh.

"Hey, what are you laughing about!?" Suguro turned around glaring at the pink haired kid.

"I was just thinking about how it was true."

"Why would you agree with a bitch like her!?"

"What did you just call me!?" I bared my teeth at him and he did the same. I felt a low growl come from the bottom of my throat, but I doubt anyone else noticed it. We started to glare each other down and I could feel the stares from the other three around us.

I stood at the top of the pit, leaning with my back against the wall. Inside were four Leaper's, a type of demon that looked like a large frog, in individual cages. I looked down at the P.E. strip, judging it once more. For the girls, it was purple shorts, or pants, and a long sleeve shirt. I chose the shorts, though. For the boys, track pants and a t-shirt.

"Now class!" Tsubaki, the P.E. teacher for the cram school, stood in the middle of the cages on a tower type thing with levers and controls. "First up, Okumura and... Suguro?" I looked towards Suguro and smirked. Perfect. I walked towards the pit and jumped down, landing with my knees bent while he decided to use the ladder. I stood at the white line that was marked for starting and placed my hands on my hips, smiling at Suguro. "But these were supposed to be same sex pairings?"

"Whatever, just get on with it!" Suguro shouted up to him. We both got into the positions for running and looked at each other. He had the same intentions as me; win. "You should've just gone with another chick, Okumura."

I smiled at myself and looked ahead. "You probably should've as well."

"Another guy?" Suguro asked confused by my comment.

"A girl." Tsubaki hit the alarm signaling us to run. Both of us took off running from the Leaper, and I gotta say he was pretty fast. Even with the half demon powers he was still right beside me or just behind me.

"Okay, this is not a footrace! The goal is to get you conditioned to the movements of the demon! Try to pin down it's movements!" Tsubaki shouted from the control tower.

I looked behind me and saw Suguro right on my tail. Damnit, I can't lose him!

"Wow, Rin's pretty fast! Suguro was the best athlete at our junior high, no one could beat him!" I heard Shima talking to the others as they watched us run. I chuckled and looked behind me, smiling.

"Pretty slow, aren't we? You may be smart, but that's not gonna do you any good in the real world!"

"What did you say!?" Suguro started to speed up. "In the real world," the Leaper jumped between us, causing us to run out of line from where we were originally heading. "-It's the last one still standing who wins!" I felt a shove on my back and fell to the ground face first, the Kurikara almost falling off my shoulder. "Screw you!"

"Bon, you can't just hit a girl!" I rolled over and sat up to see Konekomaru giving a worried look to me and then to Suguro. I looked at Suguro and noticed the Leaper right behind him. It jumped up ready to attack, causing him to yell.

"Enough!" Tsubaki pulled a lever, which yanked back the Leaper to the center. "What on Earth do you two think you are doing!? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

Rin and I stared at each other on our hands and knees, panting and out of breath. "What the hell was that for?" Why the hell would he kick me.

"I wasn't about to lose to you, a girl, even if it killed me."

"Oh yeah?" I stood up, my fists clenched. "Then how about dying right now!"

Suguro got up, standing in the same position. "Come hit me then! I dare you!" I lunged myself at Suguro, grabbing his waist and pulling us onto the ground. Shima and Konekomaru were sliding down the walls to us, Tsubaki running to us as well. Suguro swung his fist at me, grabbing my hair and pulling me towards him, holding my face close to his as he bared his teeth at me and I did the same to him. "You're just a weak little bit-"

I brought my knee up between his legs hard, and the fact that I had boney knees probably didn't make it feel much better for the pierced punk. He fell onto his knees, groaning and holding his crotch, bent over. I looked down at him and saw Shima, Konekomaru and Tsubaki cringe. Suguro looked up at me and got back up. He grabbed my hair and yanked it down causing me to yell out a little. I put my hands around Suguro's throat.

"Both of you! Enough! We are in the middle of class!" I felt Tsubaki's hand pull me back from Suguro. "I can't believe either of you!"

"Sorry." Shima tried to apologize as he was grabbing onto one of Suguro's arms while Konekomaru grabbed the other, both of them struggling with holding him back. Suguro and I stopped struggling and glared at each other, almost growling.

"Suguro, come with me." Suguro followed Tsubaki to the further side of the pit, glaring at me as he walked past.

I watched him walk off and noticed Shima and Konekomaru come closer to me. "What the hell is with him?"

Shima laughed, "Sorry about that. Bon is so serious sometimes, he can't always take a joke."

"Are you okay though?" I looked down at Konekomaru and nodded.

"Yeah, I used to have fights worse than this daily." I laughed a bit.

"He came into this school with huge ambitions, so.." I looked at Shima now.

"Ambitions?"

"Bon wanted to defeat Satan, so he's studying to be an exorcist." I felt my eyes widen at Shima's statement. The image of the Old Man's face lying on the cold floor of the monastery, blood dripping from his eyelids and nose, dead, came into my mind.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of Satan!"

I felt my eyes twitching. So he's the exact same as me...

"See? Makes you laugh, huh?" Shima laughed a little. My face must've been priceless by the looks on their faces.

"Wait, that's supposed to be funny?" Shima stopped laughing at my comment.

"It's true." We both turned to Konekomaru. "Bon is so intense because he's determined to restore our temple, which fell to the ruin because of the 'Blue Night'."

"Blue Night? What's that?"

"What? You've never heard of it?" Shima gave me a surprised look.

"The Blue Night happened 16 years ago, when Satan massacred the world's most prominent clergymen. According to our own priest, on that night, one by one exorcists started bleeding all over, then died from blue flames sprouting from their mouths."

Shima continued on from Konekomaru. "Blue flames being the symbol of Satan. Our priest, who was still in training at the time, huddled in a corner until dawn, since he wasn't able to stand up. After that night, our priest finished his training and took over the temple. The only problem was people were so spooked that so many monks died there on the same day, so they stopped coming, including our parishioners... Next thing you know, it was known as the 'cursed temple.'"

Konekomaru spoke up. "Both Shima and I are apprentice monks at Bon's temple. We followed him to this exorcism cram school, hoping it would help restore the temple."

"Bon's got a full plate, so you could say he's driven." Shima placed on hand on his hip and smiled. "So try to cut him a little slack, okay?"

"So Bon's from the cursed temple, huh?" I mumbled and looked behind me towards Bon who was glaring at me from the corner of his eye as Tsubaki spoke to him. Maybe we weren't so different after all.

* * *

I leaned against the wall while it was now Shiemi and Izumo's turn. Izumo was wearing the pants instead of shorts and Shiemi was wearing.. well a hakama. I kept glancing over at Bon, Shima and Konekomaru then heard a small scream from inside the pit. I quickly looked down as saw Shiemi had tripped in front of the Leaper. She looked back at it as it was jumping, but it was yanked back by the chain around it's neck as Tsubaki pulled the lever.

"For goodness sakes Shiemi! How many times are you going to trip?" Tsubaki looked down and placed his hands on his hips.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Shiemi pulled herself up and looked up at the teacher.

"Why are you the only one wearing a hakama?"

"These are actually the only clothes I have that are good for sports..." Shiemi put her head down, clearly embarrassed.

"That was fashionable about 100 years ago, you know? Next, Shima and Yamada!" As Shiemi and Izumo walked to the ladder, Shima and the guy in the black hoodie slid down the side of the pit to the ground. I looked over to Izumo as she sat beside Paku.

"You're really amazing, Izumo." Paku smiled at Eyebrows.

"Ah, whatever, it's not like I'm tired. I noticed her glance at Shiemi as she smirked. A cell phone started to go off. Everyone started to look around to see who would react or reach in their pocket for the phone.

"Who the hell's cell phone is that? In the middle of class?" Suguro crossed his arms.

"Who is this?" We all looked up at Tsubaki as he held a cell phone up to his ear. Both Suguro and I dropped our mouths open and gawked at the teacher. "What's the matter, honey? R-right now? You really are a handful, my cute little kitty." Did he just call his wife 'kitty'? Tsubaki turned towards us. "Listen up! The rest of class will be a study block!"

"What!?" Suguro and I spoke at the same time.

"Normally, the Leaper is a docile demon, but he has the annoying habit of reading people's emotions and attacking based on those emotions. Until I get back, you are not to go into the field and you are to stay out of the range of the Leapers chains! Got it? Alright!" Tsubaki turned around and left through the doors, almost running. "I'm on my way, my cute little kitty!"

Shima chuckled. "Did he just say 'my little kitty'"?

"What the hell do we study for a P.E. block?" Izumo looked pissed off. "Is that even allowed?"

"And he calls himself a teacher?" Bon complained. "I thought that True Cross Academy was a sacred place of learning where only the highly motivated people go, then again..." Bon looked at me. "The students aren't much better either!"

"Just shut the hell up, Suguro!" I glared back at him. "Where's your damn proof I'm not motivated?" Shima got a look on his face as if saying 'really? You're going to do this again?'

"It's obvious by the way you act in class, you idiot! You're just a spoiled little rich girl getting some special treatment, aren't you? Or are you doing other 'favors' to get into this school?"

"Bon, you're being immature." Shima stepped closer to Bon.

"Please stop." Konekomaru looked nervous about us fighting. Again. For the third time today.

"Both of you just back off! Shut up!" Suguro swung his arm a little to shoo them away. He turned back to me. "If you insist that you're motivated, then prove it to us!"

"How?"

Suguro pointed to the Leaper in the pit. "With that. If you can touch it without being attack, you win." I gave Suguro a confused look. "It will look into your eyes and see your emotions. Anger, fear, jealousy, doubt. Whatever it sees, you're dead if you waver and look away, because it will attack you. If you're going to become a true exorcist, then you'll be able to control your emotions. If you make it back here on one piece, I'll be happy to acknowledge you as someone who is serious about this."

"Wait, Bon!" Shima had a worried look on his face, I couldn't blame him. I didn't wanna screw with those things!

"Of course, I'll give it a shot as well. Obviously I'll win though! So make up your mind, what's it gonna be, princess?"

I smirked and looked down. "Course I'll do it." I heard my classmates let out a small gasp and looked up to see Suguro smiling. "Is that what you thought I'd say? Dipshit." I scratched behind my ear, enjoying the surprised look on Suguro's face.

"What?"

"Of course not! What if one of us gets killed by accident?" I can't pull out the sword in front of people... "And besides, I have the same ambition as you, Suguro. No way am I gonna miss out on the opportunity later on because I died of a shitty little bargain like this."

"What?" Suguro's confused look turned into shock then to anger as he turned to Shima and Konekomaru. "You told her, didn't you!" Shima and Konekomaru held their hands up defensively.

"Well..." They both looked away from the skunk-haired guy.

"Bullshit on ambition! You're just scared!" Bon glared at me, but I chuckled back.

"Whatever. Say what you want, I frankly don't care."

Suguro clenched his fists and looked down. "Why don't any of you ever fight back..." He looked up at me, determined. "I'm gonna do it! You just stand there and watch!" Suguro turned around and slid down to the pit.

I ran to the edge of the pit and looked at him. "You idiot get back up here!"

"Bon!" Konekomaru looked at Shima and down to Suguro.

"Is he... Serious?" I looked at Paku, who was talking to Izumo. Everyone was watching Suguro as he approached the Leaper, except for Izumo.

"He's just trying to get attention. What an ass."

Suguro walked with confidence towards the Leaper, his fists clenched. How stupid is he!? Suguro stood about 10 feet away from the Leaper.

"I will become a real exorcist. I'm not going to be a coward like you." Suguro was staring straight at the Leaper, but it didn't seem like he was talking to anyone in the room. "And I will defeat Satan!"

The room was dead silent for 5 seconds before Izumo fell on her back, laughing. "You've gotta be kidding me! Defeat Satan? What is he, a child?" I glanced over to her, she was really starting to get on my nerves, and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one. Bon's stance stiffened and the Leaper opened it's mouth, roaring at Suguro.

"Bon! Run!" Shima looked at his friend, worried.

I jumped down into the pit and managed to get myself in front of Suguro just as the Leaper went for the attack. I felt it's mouth close around my body tightly.

"Hey!"

"Rin!"

Let. Me. Go. I bared my teeth and stared into the Leapers eyes. The white's of it's eyes turned a blackish purple as it looked down at me. I said let go! I felt a spark in my eyes and saw a flash of blue, but felt it nowhere else on my body. The Leaper let go as I placed a hand on it's nuzzle and gently pushed it back. "What the hell were you doing? Are you that big of a moron?" I turned around to look at Suguro. "Listen up, and listen closely, Suguro!" I stepped closer to the boy from the cursed temple on the ground, standing above him. "I am the one who is going to beat the shit outta Satan! Got it?"

Suguro looked scared and confused but shook off his feelings before standing up and pointing a finger at me. "Listen, you're the moron! What if you got yourself killed just now? You're the one who said you didn't want to die!"

"I did it to help you! Would you rather have died!?"

"Well don't copy my fricken ambition!"

"Copy!? I was the original!"

"What do you mean original? I thought of it first!"

"Oh yeah!? What year? What day? What hour? What minute? What second? Huh!?"

"What are you, child!?" I took a step closer to the moron.

"Look who's talking!" Our faces were almost touching as we bared teeth at each other.

I slowly backed off and crossed my arms, turning my back to Suguro. I walked towards the ladder and climbed up. As I got to the top of the pit, I saw Suguro climbing up behind me. Suguro walked past me and brushed against my shoulder. "Baka..." I mumbled under my breath but loud enough for him to hear.

Shima leaned into Konekomaru's ear to whisper to him and chuckled, "So who do you think is going to make the move first?" He said it loud enough for both Suguro and I to hear. Both of our faces turned a bright red and we clenched our fists.

"Shut up, you ass!" We looked at each other as we spoke in sync, then looked away from each other, crossing our arms.

I looked down at the piece of paper on my desk Yukio had handed out before the final break of the day. Yukio wrote 'Break Time' on the chalkboard and picked up some textbooks off his desk and walked over to me, placing them on the desk beside Shiemi. He looked down at the paper I was looking at and adjusted his glasses. "What's this?"

"I'm studying."

"What?" Yukio backed up, covering his nose and mouth with the top of his jacket. "Is this some curse?"

"What the hell does that mean, Four-Eyes!?" I glared at Yukio and gripped the pen in my hand. I groaned and looked back down. "Besides, my bangs keep getting in my damn eyes." I held my bangs back as I tilted my head up. Suguro walked over to the desk and looked down at me. I smirked back up at him. "What do you want? Come here to mock me, too?"

A shade of red came across Suguro's cheeks. "I didn't get a chance to tell you this morning... Thank you." Suguro looked away, turning an even brighter color of red.

"Oh.. Um... You're welcome, I guess..."

Suguro reached into his pocket. "I use this to keep my hair out of my face when I study at night." He pulled out an alligator hair clip and handed it to me. "I have another one, so you can keep it." I took it from him and looked at it. Yukio and Shiemi were looking at us, not sure what to expect considering we were at each other's throats earlier.

"This is creepy... Maybe it is a bad curse, Yukio!"

"What!? What's that supposed to mean? I was trying to be nice, you idiot!"

I clipped my bangs up and smiled at Suguro. "Well thank you, Bon!" I giggled slightly as his face turned even more red than it had once again.

"Don't call me that!"

Yukio looked at Shiemi and chuckled as I stuck my tongue out and the skunk haired boy.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I know I hinted at a lot of flirting between Bon and Rin but I just think it worked! I don't know though, so tell me what you think! **


	11. A Fight to the Death?

**A/N: GAH! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I have been so busy and it's sucked! But It's up now, so I hope you enjoy it :) Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it!**

* * *

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to stare at the bottom of Yukio's top bunk. I groaned and yawned as I sat up and rolling my shoulders. It's too damn early to be awake. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and scratched my tail as it curled up beside me. Yukio should've woken me up by now... I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. 8:15AM. "Shit!" I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my skirt that was hanging off the back of my desk chair and threw it on, taking the shorts off from underneath. I pulled the tights up as fast as I could and threw the white blouse on. There wasn't any point in putting any makeup on or doing my hair, there wasn't enough time, so I just threw it up in a ponytail. Grabbing the bow off the desk and the Kurikara from beside the desk, I opened the door and slammed it shut, running down the hall to the cafeteria. That damn Yukio! I skidded into the dorm cafeteria to see Yukio sitting with his finished breakfast in front of him and a complete on across from him. "Yukio!"

"Good morning, Nee." Yukio smiled at me as I finished tying up the bow.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up!?"

"I tried three times, but you didn't wake up. And you looked pretty tired, so I decided to let you sleep in." He smiled again.

"I don't care how thoughtful you are," I sat down at the seat across from him. "Try four times tomorrow!" I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes. "Time to eat!" I grabbed the rice and chopsticks in front of me and started to shove it into my face.

"You're eating? You don't usually eat breakfast."

"I'm running a marathon third period today, I'll die if I don't eat something!"

Yukio stood up, picking up the tray with his dishes on it. "Well, I'm gonna head out now. Don't forget to clean up." Yukio walked towards the dark kitchen to put the tray on the ledge.

"Oh, so you're my mother now, too?" I finished my breakfast and placed the tray beside Yukio's. "Thanks for the meal!" I ran after Yukio, trying to wrap my tail around me as I ran after him.

The clock seemed to be taking forever to hit 12:30. I sat in english, completely ignoring the teacher. I closed my eyes and tried to count, but by the time I got to 10, the bell finally rang. Everyone had shoved their books into their bags and ran out of the classroom, the majority of them heading for the same place as me; the Student Stores. I followed everyone down till I got to the store. There wasn't even a line anymore, just a crowd of people yelling and trying to get through to the front.

"Damnit, am I too late?" I ran into the crowd to see one yakisoba bun left. "That one's mine!" As I reached for it, another hand was placed on it at the exact same time. I looked up to the owner of the hand and long behold; Suguro. "Suguro!?"

"Hey, Rin!" I looked behind Suguro to see Shima and Konekomaru, both holding a paper bag probably containing their own lunches. Don't think we've run into you here before."

"Hey!" I smiled at Shima, he was a huge flirt, but nice and funny.

"When are you gonna get those hands off? This lunch is mine." Suguro broke the conversation with Shima and glared at me, not letting go."

"As if! This yakisoba bun is mine!"

"Listen, I grabbed it first!"

"Now, now, Bon." Shima tried to move his hand up and down at Suguro, trying to calm him down.

"You're acting like a child." Konekomaru looked at Suguro and I.

Bon turned around and looked at Konekomaru. "Listen, Konekomaru. It's said grudges against food can last over seven generations. We need to draw the line here and now to avoid that!"

I let go of the bun as the crowd started to clear up enough that I could see Yukio surrounded by three girls giving death glares to each other. "What's going on over there?" I pointed to Yukio and the girls, getting Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru to look in that direction.

"Yukio would never eat food that you've made!"

"What's your problem!?"

"Our young teachers pretty popular, eh?" Shima chuckled a little.

"Especially in contrast to Rin."

I wrapped an arm around Konekomaru's neck and smiled, tightening it a little. "Aw, what's that supposed to mean, Konekomaru?"

"When did you two become so close!?" Suguro turned around and glared at us. Yukio put his hand out to the girls and said something, which caused all their faces to go into a droop. As Yukio as running towards me, I heard the three girls yell. "Sister!?"

"Come with me!" Yukio grabbed onto my sleeve and pulled me with him, running back towards the school dining hall. By the time we got there, we were both panting, trying to catch our breaths. "Thanks to you, I'm saved."

"What was that all about anyway, Yukio?" I managed to say through my breaths.

"All three girls made me a lunch and were fighting with each other over who's lunch I was going to eat." Yukio stood up straight and looked at me.

"You should've just taken one of them, if not all three. They made it just for you, that's such a waste." I placed a hand on my hip, finally cooling off with the air conditioning in the building.

"I couldn't eat three meals at once, and if chose one, I would upset the others."

"Whatever." I looked behind me to see the display of food behind the glass cabinet. "Oh my God! Check out this spread!" I placed my hands on the glass and looked inside. "A cafeteria with lobster on the menu! This is incredible... French, Chinese, Italian... They have everything!"

"Well, True Cross Academy is a school for the privileged."

I smirked at my younger brother's comment and crossed my arms. "So I guess this means I'm high class now."

"You have to buy your meal ticket over here first, at the vending machine."

I turned around and smiled. "What should have? It's gonna be hard to decide-" My mouth dropped open and I almost passed out. "What the hell!? Tell me these prices have an extra zero!"

"I just told you," Yukio walked over to stand beside me. "This is a rich kids school."

I reached into my bag and placed a hand on the handle of the Kurikara. "Damn you rich snobs..."

"Calm down, Rin!" Yukio grabbed me from behind and tried to pry my hands from the sword, which was still in it's casing. "The cheapest one is about ¥18,00! I'll pay for you!"

"I'm taking this to Mephisto! That bastard..." I wriggled free of Yukio's grip and ran out the cafeteria doors, navigating my way to Mephisto's office, surely being followed by Yukio. I slammed into Mephisto's office. "Yo! Mephisto!" The head principal turned in his chair and looked at Yukio and I, standing in his doorway. "What the hell is with the prices in the cafeteria!? Lower them!"

Mephisto got a slight smile on his face and placed his elbows on his desk, then his chin onto his hands. "I am afraid I can not do that. In order to make top-quality cuisine, we need top-quality ingredients as well as hire first-class chefs."

"Well the damn cafeteria doesn't need to be first-class, does it?"

"Yes, it does. First-class cuisine and dining enhances one's life." A ding went off and Mephisto smiled, looking down at a cup on his desk. He peeled back the top and I could read on the label that it was instant ramen. He picked up his chopsticks that were laying beside the styrofoam cup and started to eat. Yukio and looked at each other and I could tell we both had the same thought. That coming from someone who is eating instant noodles out of a cup.

"How about an allowance, then? How else are we supposed to get food?" I placed a hand on my hip, getting impatient with the clown.

"Oh my.. How could I forget such an important detail. After all," Mephisto reached into his pocket and smiled, "even the daughter of Satan needs something to live off of, no?" He pulled out at ¥2,000 bill from his wallet and held it up.

"Oh my gosh!" I stared at the rare, impossible piece of paper in his hand.

"A phantom bill whose existence is said to be an urban legend!"

I grabbed the bill from his hands and held it tightly, staring down at it. "I can buy 10 yakisoba buns with this!"

"Before I forget once again, you will be paid every month on the 10th, alright?"

"What!?" Yukio and I both spoke at the same time and started at Mephisto in disbelief.

"This is it? For a whole month!?" Yukio pointed at the bill in my hands.

"Correct." The head of the school said matter-of-factly.

"We can't live off of this, dumbass!" I threw my hands in the air, gesturing to Mephisto.

"What? You're unhappy? Well then how about a ¥100 instead? Would you prefer that? Taisuke Itagaki's image is on it and it is my current favorite."

"I don't care who you're personal favorites are, you ass..." I reached for my sword again, but Yukio grabbed me again, just like he had done in the cafeteria.

"Calm down, Nee!"

"So I'll give you the money for the groceries and you can make our lunches." Yukio walked in front of me as I walked behind, pushing the shopping cart. We had come to an agreement that because Yukio already earns money as an exorcist and a teacher, he would pay for groceries and I would make the lunches, saving him money and letting me actually help him with something for once. Yukio threw a leek into the cart, on top of the carrots and raw beef.

"There's just one problem, where can I cook it? I mean we don't have a kitchen in our dorm room." I stopped beside the rice, looking at the different kinds. I looked over to Yukio, waiting for his response.

"Ah! You can use the main kitchen. It's just us in their anyway, so there won't be any worries." Yukio smiled as I placed some white rice into the cart.

I cut up the lettuce into small slices, letting the soup boil to the right temperature. I had laid out the rest of the lunch on the counter, completing the rest. Yukio leaned against the ledge that showed into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"You really don't need to start this late, you know? It's already 11."

I turned around to Yukio, keeping my tail wrapped around my leg so it didn't hit anything. "You should make lunch the night before and then freeze it. Then in the morning, take it out for school and by the time noon comes around, it will have thawed out to the right temperature." I smiled, feeling good about myself for actually informing Yukio on something for once. "You could call it an old housewives trick."

"I see.." Yukio smiled at me, with tired eyes. "If only you spent this much energy on your school studies."

"Oh shut up and go to bed, Four-Eyes!"

Yukio chuckled and turned around. "Yes, Ma'm. Goodnight." He left the cafeteria to head back up to the dorm room, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

As I continued preparing the next days lunch, I started to think about when I had made the dinners at the monastery. As often as I had probably disappointed everyone, my cooking had always made them smile. It was almost funny, thinking about how different Yukio and I were, how he had always been better at everything - but when it came to cooking, he couldn't cook to save his life. The Old Man had even told me he was proud of how well I could cook at such a young age. Old Man...

"Daddy! Daddy come try it!" I held out a plate in the doorway of the kitchen, showing the first attempt at sukiyaki I had made.

"What is it, Rin?" He smiled down at me and took a fork from the table.

"Sukiyaki!"

He took a bite of the sukiyaki and his face turned red. He turned to the garbage and spat it out and chuckled. "I don't think you used the right spices, sweetheart." He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my long, shaggy hair.

"I'm sorry, daddy..." I lowered my head and put the pate on the counter.

"How 'bout I show you how to make it, Rin?"

"Really?" I felt my face light up and a smile filled my face.

"Let's get started."

"Okay!"

I placed the last of the bento into the containers and put the lids on the top. "There, all done!" I smiled at my work and placed it into the fridge, side-by-side. As I closed the fridge, I heard a small bang come from the counter. I jerked my head over to the noise to see one of the metal bowls on the ground. "A mouse?" I walked over to the bowl and picked it up, letting my tail unwrap from around my leg. I looked up at the clock and noticed the time, 2AM. "Crap, it's really late!" I took the apron off and turned the kitchen light off, heading upstairs to the dorm room. I should probably let Mephisto know about the mice. That's disgusting. They shouldn't be in a kitchen. I walked into the dorm to hear Yukio breathing peacefully, clearly asleep. I smiled as I got into my bed underneath Yukio's. I pulled the covers up to my head and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Yukio."

I ran up the stairs to the dorm bathrooms to see Yukio brushing his teeth. He turned around to look at me just as I brought my foot up and slammed it against his chest, sending him flying onto the ground. "You four-eyed-mole face!"

"Who the hell are you calling a four-eyed-mole-face!?" Yukio got onto his knees and held onto his glasses, glaring at me.

"Shut up!" I pointed one of the empty plastic containers in my hand at him. "I don't give a damn how hungry you were, there are just things you should freaking do!"

"What?" Yukio tilted his head in confusion. Ass.

"Don't play dumb, Yukio! The food that I cooked for our lunch," I held out the two empty plastic containers in front of me to show him they were empty, "you ate it all, didn't you!?"

"I would never do such a thing and you know that, Nee!"

"Then tell me who did it? It's just the two of us in this dorm, remember?" I glared down at Yukio and felt my tail twitching in anger. The glare and twitching stopped as Yukio and I both gave each other nervous looks. "Just the two of us..?"

"No, it's not... Everyday, whenever it was time to eat, there was always food prepared for the two of us on the tables. We ate it without question or concern as to who made it. So who cooked those meals?" As Yukio's last words came out, we heard a chopping noise coming from downstairs. What the... "Someone's there..."

"Someone? But who..?" Yukio slowly got up and stepped in front of me, heading down the stairs. I slowly followed behind him, feeling my tail rubbing against my leg and my ears almost go down like a dogs when they are about to defend. We got down to the cafeteria and slowly walked in. Yukio looked back at me and I nodded for us to continue. We walked to the little opening in the wall to show the kitchen and poked our heads in, I kneeled on the ground to poke my head in from the bottom while Yukio stuck to the side. Inside stood a man, chopping onions with a butchers knife. I looked up to see short purple hair. He turned around and smiled at us.

"Good morning!"

"Mephisto!?" It felt as if my eyes were about to pop out of my head.

"So you're the one who's been cooking meals for us!?" Yukio was just as surprised as I was by this.

"Oh no, definitely not. I am just a temporary replacement."

Yukio and I both poked our heads up. "Temporary replacement?"

"The one in charge of your meals is Ukobach."

"Ukobach?" I cocked my head, that seemed like a really weird name.

"I've heard that somewhere before... I think it's a stove spirit that enters people's kitchen's at night to enhance the flavor of food while people are sleeping."

Mephisto pointed the butchers knife in his hand at Yukio. "I see you are not an instructor for nothing! Splendid! He has been loyally carrying out his duties as my familiar. However, yesterday... because you two trespassed on Ukobach's territory, the kitchen, he is now in a snit and has boycotted his job." We had migrated over to the tables and Mephisto placed two dishes in front of us, crossing his arms and having his signature smirk on his face.

"I think I sort of understand what you just told us. But what's this?" Yukio and I looked down at the 'soup' in front of us. It was a blood-red color and boiling with bubbles.

"It's a Mephisto special - Little Demon-style oatmeal! Please, partake of it." This is terrifying. "Go on, don't be shy."

"Thank you for breakfast!" I grabbed the sides of the bowl and pulled it up to my mouth, chugging it down. I felt my face turn red as I dropped the bowl. It felt as if my throat was being ripped open from the inside out. I collapsed over to Yukio and felt my eyes roll back in my head. "Don't. Eat. It." If this 'demon' soup did this to me, a half-demon, Yukio shouldn't even consider trying it.

"Regardless of how it happened, a familiars misconduct it it's masters fault. Until Ukobach's move improves, I will be the new chef for you both."

"And if he doesn't get over it?" Yukio had a concerned look on his face as I rested in his arms, feeling a headache starting to come over my vision going in circles.

"Naturally in that case, I will become your permanent cook."

Yukio shook me. "Nee!"

"You know what?" I held my fist up, still a bit ditzy. "That Ukobach or whatever his name is.." I giggled a little and smirked. "I'm gonna destroy him."

"No.. you mustn't destroy him.."

I scrubbed the kitchen counter, finishing up the last of the cleaning. The thunder outside was terrible, and the rain was making the usually quiet kitchen loud. I placed my hands on my hips and looked around. "Look, I put everything away like it was before and cleaned everything up. Will you just get over it already and stop your PMSing?" I fork flew past my face and stuck into the wall in front of me. I turned around and glared in the direction it came from. "Are you seriously still mad? What are you so pissed about anyway?" Pots and pans flew at me, hitting my face and arms that were trying to protect me. "Shit! If you don't feel like cooking anymore then get lost! You seriously aren't the only one who can cook!" The lightning and thunder highlighted the kitchen window, revealing a small, 1' demon.

He had large purple ears, small yellow eyes and large fists. The purple fur covered his whole body except for his chest area where it was bare. I smirked and glared at the demon.

"So you're Ukobach, huh?" Without a second thought, Ukobach and I began grabbing pots and pans and ingredients from around the kitchen. We threw meals together, eating each others food, and going at it again. We stopped at our last dish and he stood on the counter, myself on the floor, panting and glaring at each other, sweat dripping from our foreheads. I felt myself fall to the floor in exhaustion and heard a little oof come from the counter, confirming that Ukobach had done the same.

"Nee!" I heard Yukio run in the kitchen door and look down at me. "What happened in here..?" A clapping sound came from up top on one of the cupboards. Mephisto

"They battled to within an inch of their lives, holding back nothing as they let loose their powers and skills!"

"A cooking battle?"

"By flexing their culinary muscles, they discovered each other's talents, and thus, a new friendship was born!"

"That rice dish was awesome, dude." I smiled and groaned from the ground. Ukobach made a small noise from the counter saying 'your katsu rice bowl was exceptional, too?" I sat up and stood up, grabbing Ukobach's hand. "Let's do it! Let's make the ultimate lunch! I know we can do it!" Ukobach nodded and we smiled at each other.

"That's my big sister... defying logic in more ways than one..."

I smiled at Yukio and laughed. Ukobach and I began to clean up the kitchen and offered Yukio and Mephisto the leftovers from our food battle; Mephisto declined, leaving us to our own which was nice. I wasn't fond of him. We finished the clean up and I went to sit down across from Yukio at the table, Ukobach following me.

"So, how is it?" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"As good as always, Nee."

I looked down at Ukobach who was staring at me as if hypnotized. I moved my arm in his face and he snapped out of it. Ukobach jumped down from the table and ran back into the kitchen, turning the kitchen light off. Weird.


	12. Friends Help Each Other

**A/N: Hello guys! I apologize for how long it's taken me to write this chapter! I've been really busy lately and just haven't been finding the time. But it's up now! Hope you like it! :3**

**Thank you SayaChan1 for telling me posted the wrong chapter. I wouldn't have noticed otherwise :$**

* * *

"Shiemi?" I stood behind the blonde-headed girl in the hallway to Cram School as she kneeled on the ground on her hands and knees. "What are you doing down there?"

"N-nothing!" She quickly got up and turned away from me, grabbing her bag that had fallen on the ground. She started to head down the hall to the classroom, not even bothering to say anything to me.

"Hey Shiemi, wait up!" I ran up beside her and smiled at her. "Ready for today's test results?"

"Sure.."

"You okay?" I opened the door for her that lead to the classroom. Shiemi nodded and walked past me to her usual seat beside mine. I followed her to the desk and sat down, placing the Kurikara and my shoulder bag beside me like always. Shiemi seemed to be in a bitter mood today, but I couldn't figure out why. She was always so full of life and smiling and a little clumsy, but she was never really down. I looked behind me to where Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru were sitting. They didn't seem to notice I was looking at them, which wasn't a bad sign. I tried to listen to what they were talking about, as Shiemi wasn't exactly any fun at the time being, but couldn't hear much other than them discussing last night's homework. Boring. I turned my attention back to the front and pulled my shoulder bag up from the ground and reached into it, pulling out the alligator clip that Suguro had given me to clip my bangs back.

Yukio walked into the classroom and placed a few books on his desk along with a folder, probably containing the tests. He stood in front of the class and smiled at us all. "Alright, summer vacation is less than half a month away, but before the break, you will take this years Exwire Authorization Exam."

"Esquire? What's that?" I turned my head to Shiemi, keeping my voice in a low whisper.

"It's Exwire, Rin. A candidate to become an exorcist."

"Be aware," Yukio held up some papers in his hand, "once you are promoted to an Exwire, you will be subjected to more specialized combat training, so the exam won't be easy to pass. Therefore... Next week we will hold a week-long boot camp to prepare you for it." A quiet gasp came across the classroom. Bootcamp? Yukio started on Izumo and Paku's side of the room, handing out the pieces of paper which were permission slips for us to sign. "As the camp won't be mandatory, indicate whether you will be participating or not, as well as the 'meister', or title, that you'd like to acquire, and turn in the form by Monday." Yukio went back to his desk to sit down, letting us look over the forms. What the hell is a meister? And a title? I stood up and walked back to Suguro's desk, holding the piece of paper out to him.

"Hey. What the hell is a meister and a title?"

"What?" Suguro looked shocked at the fact I didn't know this.

"I - uh - please clue me in..." I looked down with my head and up with my eyes to Suguro.

"You don't even know that and you're going to become an exorcist? Give me a break!"

"Haha, you really are clueless, aren't you, Rin? It's cute." I felt a blush come over my face as I glared at Shima.

"Damnit, some of us have no clue, okay?"

"A meister is a technical qualification required to become an exorcist, and it's a title given to those who are proven to be highly skilled." I looked at Konekomaru, who was smiling at me. "Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor - those are all the titles, and as long as you have acquired at least one, you can become an exorcist."

I sat down beside him and looked at the piece of paper. "Okay, I kind of get it."

"Hey, who said you could sit with us?" Suguro was ignored by Shima and Konekomaru, but got a smirk from me.

"Also," Konekomaru continued. "your combat style will vary greatly depending on which meister you get."

"Right, thanks, Konekomaru!" I smiled at him. "So what style are you going to go for?"

"Shima and I are going to try for Aria."

"Aria?"

"Aria are meister's that battle demons reciting the Bible and sacred scriptures..."

Shima continued on for Konekomaru. "While Bon is going all gung-ho over here and going for Aria and Dragoon."

"That's our Bon!" I smiled at Suguro.

"Don't call me Bon!"

"Come to think of it, Mr Okumura has two as well - Doctor and Dragoon!" Konekomaru smiled at himself as if he was proud of knowing this fact.

"Really? Damn Yukio's got his stuff together... What should I go for? Actually... What's a Dragoon?"

Suguro banged his fists on the desk. "Are you kidding me? You're such a pain in the ass! A Dragoons a meister who fights with firearms! A Knight is a meister who fights with a sword!"

Shima chuckled and gave Suguro's arm a bump. "You know for all this grumbling, Bon's pretty damn helpful."

"Shut up!" Suguro just shrugged away from Shima.

"Wait... Sword?" I cocked my head and looked at Suguro.

"Yes." Konekomaru smiled. "Knights are meisters who fight with swords."

"Alright then, I'm gonna be a knight!" I smiled and looked down at the paper. I noticed Bon smirking at me.

"Come to think of it, you are always carrying a sword around with you, aren't you?" Konekomaru nodded to the Kurikara bag beside me.

"Yep." I smiled. "It's kinda like a keepsake from my dad."

"What kind of dad gives their daughter a sword as a keepsake?" Bon looked at the red bag then back to me.

"One who doesn't want people to screw with her." I smiled at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Whatever."

The door opened and in walked Mr Neuhaus walked in, looking as miserable as ever. Oh great.

"Everyone get up here and gather around in a circle." He stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for us to do as he had instructed. Everyone got up and walked towards the front, standing in the form of a circle. I looked over to Yukio who was still sitting at his desk, reading a book. I turned my attention back to the current instructor and watched him draw on the floor with a piece of chalk; he drew a circle with four stars on either side and some stuff in the middle. "I will now summon a demon."

"Whoa..." I took a step closer to the circle to get a better look.

"Do not step on the drawing. If the Magic Circle is broken, it will lose all effect." Mr Neuhaus looked away from me down at his own hand that had been wrapped up, but the bandages were red with the blood that had seeped through. "To summon a demon, you will need a drop of your own blood and a suitable invocation." He clenched his fist and held it above the circle, letting a few drops of blood fall from his hand. "Son of Typhoeus and Echidna, comply with my request and show yourself!" At his words, a light fog appeared on the floor and a breeze filled the room. I looked down to the circle to see the floor swelling up. It started to get taller and taller until it was about 5 feet high and started to form in the shape of a deceased and stitched up wolf.

"I-is that a Naberius?" Konekomaru stepped back.

"I've never seen one before." I looked over to Bon, who even seemed shocked by this.

"Smells like sulfer..." Shima covered his nose with his sleeve, making at face at the smell.

"Few have the ability to summon a demon to use as a Familiar. Not only do you need immense willpower to train the demon, but a natural aptitude is also indispensable. I shall now test to see if any of you have this aptitude." Mr Neuhaus reached into his pocket and pulled out some pieces of paper that had a rough sketch of the Magic Circle on them and some pins, passing them around the circle. "Using this, place a drop of blood on the paper and chant whatever words come to mind."

I looked over to see Izumi poking her finger with the pin, dropping the blood on the paper. "I humbly appeal to the goddess of Inari. I entreat you not to leave until my prayers are fulfilled!" Izumo held her hands out beside her as two fox, almost ghost-like, demons appeared.

"Oh my God! That's so cool!" I gawked in amazement at Izumo. She may be a bit if a bitch, but that was really cool.

"Not one, but two Byakko, white foxes... Splendid Izumo Kamiki."

"I don't have this skill." Bon was looking at his paper in disappointment, along with Konekomaru and Shima doing the same. I looked down to my paper, I really shouldn't try. What would happen if I did summon one? And how powerful would it be? I doubt the daughter of Satan would just summon Byakko or whatever, or any low-level demon. It'd probably be better if that remain unknown.

"I-I wanna try too!" Everyone looked over to Shiemi, who was holding her paper up and smiling. She placed a drop of blood on the paper and started to smile even more. "Here, boy... here, boy... Just kidding!" Shiemi giggled then stared at the paper and sighed. The paper started to glow green and something popped out of the paper an floated down, landing back on it. It was a small green demon, that had a leaf as a hat.

"Nee!" The demon waved at Shiemi, smiling at her.

"That looks like an infant Greenman. Well done, Shiemi Moriyama."

"H-hello." The blonde blushed as the Greenman jumped onto her, holding onto her hair and started to climb up it. "H-hey Mrs Kamiki! I-I was able to summon my Familiar, too!"

"How cool! It's unbelievably punt and adorable." Izumo's sarcastic tone was very clear to everyone. Except Shiemi, of course.

"T-thank you!"

Mr Neuhaus ignored Izumo's comment and continued on. "It seems we have no shortage of Tamer candidates this year. Now then, the ability to manipulate demons during combat is extremely rare among exorcists, so Tamers are highly valued. A demon will never obey a master weaker than itself. If you let your confidence lessen, the demon, or demons, will turn on you. As I had mentioned earlier, breaking the Circle will release the Familiar, causing it to vanish. So if you ever sense danger, tear it up." The instructor moved his foot along the Circle on the ground, causing the demon to vanish.

"Whoa." I shared quiet gasps with the rest of the class just as the bell rang for class to be over.

"That is all. You are now dismissed." Mr Neuhaus walked past us and to the door, leaving us behind quite eagerly. I looked over at Shiemi and her Greenman; she seemed to be quite happy with it.

"Let's go, Paku." Izumo walked through the circle and to the door, Paku following right behind her. Shiemi placed the Greenman on her head and followed to other two girls out of the class.

"Come on guys, let's go." Suguro grabbed his stuff and waited at the door for Shima and Konekomaru. I followed them out, and stopped in the hallway just outside the door.

"What's with that?" I pointed towards the three girls. Izumo was giving her bag to Shiemi, making her follow her and Paku around. "I think Shiemi's become Eyebrows servant."

"Eyebrows?" Konekomaru looked at me, confused.

Shima chuckled. "I think she must mean Ms Kamiki."

"They're probably just messing around. Come on, let's go." Bon brushed it off and started walking in the other direction than the girls had been walking in. Shima, Konekomaru and I followed him out. "Why are you following us?" Bon clearly directed that towards me.

"Got a problem with it?" I jumped in front of him and started walking backwards so I was looking at him.

"Yes, get out of here." Bon pushed me to the side and walked past me. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Watch it, buddy!"

"Guys, cut it out, please..." Konekomaru tried to get in between us but couldn't.

"It's okay, Konekomaru, I doubt we need to worry. They're both blushing pretty hard." Shima chuckled and crossed his arms. Bon's eyes widened along with mine, our faces both turning red. We let each other go and crossed our arms. I turned to walk the other way, leaving them on their own.

"You asshole!" I heard Bon yelling at Shima, who was just laughing at his friend. I kept my head down and chuckled a little, clutching the strap of the Kurikara closer to me.

* * *

**As you can probably tell, I do have a certain pairing that I like in this show. x3 Anyway, thank you for reading! Review? :D**


	13. Mr Sancho

**A/N: Hello! So in this chapter I added a part that isn't in the manga/anime. It has to do with chapter 9 though, so yeahh... Let me know what you thought of that part! Thank you for reading this far and for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

"Miss Okumura." I looked up at my math teacher, my head resting on my fist with my elbow on the desk. Either he was going to give me shit for not paying attention to the lesson, or detention. "Mr Faust would like to see you. You are excused for the rest of the class." I straightened up in shock, Mephisto hasn't pulled me out of class before. Whatever though, I wasn't too focused on the class anyway.

"Okay, fine with me." I stood up and grabbed my bag and the Kurikara, leaving the classroom. I walked down the hallway that lead to the stairs. As I navigated my way to Mephisto's office, my brain started to fill with ideas of why he would want to see me. I wasn't exactly the best student - in fact I was probably the worst in all honesty - but he hasn't talked to me about it before. I haven't broken anything, nor have I gotten in any fights, which was great for me. I stood in front of Mephisto's office and knocked on the large doors, waiting for a reply, but heard nothing. I opened the door and poked my head in, looking for the purple-haired clown. "Mephisto? You asked to see me?" I looked to his desk to see his chair turned around, the back to me.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Rin." He turned around, his signature smile plastered on his face. "Come in, please."

I walked in, closing the door behind me. "What's up?" I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, trying to act as if I wasn't nervous.

"Well you see, there are some things you still do not know about being a _demon_." Mephisto smirked seeing my flinch at his words. He placed his elbows on his desk, and his chin in his hands. "I am sure you are aware of what _mating_ is?"

"Mating? Well, yeah. Why?" What the hell was he getting at?

"You see, Rin, there are mating seasons for all animals, and they vary times of the year, but usually occur in springtime." _Springtime...where have I heard that before?_ "For humans, there isn't an exact time of year, as most humans do it for pleasure. But for demons -"

"Okay stop for a minute. Did you just pull me out of class, not that I'm complaining about that, just to talk to me about demons mating? Trust me, you don't Nee-sand to be worried about that." I threw my hands up near my head and turned around, ready to leave. Before I could place my hand on the door, Mephisto appeared in front of me, causing me to jump back a little.

"You don't get it, do you?" He grabbed my hand and smiled, swinging me around so that my back was against the wall. "You are the daughter of Satan, an impossible being. Have you ever heard any legends of Satan having a daughter?" I thought about it for a minute then realized I hadn't. "Think about it, Rin, the daughter of Gehenna in mating season. Many demons will be after you already for reasons unknown, but now, they are going to be after you ready to " Mephisto smiled and grabbed both of my wrists, holding them together with one hand as he placed the other on my hip.

"S-stop! What are you doing!?" I tried to wriggle free of his grip but couldn't manage to get free.

Mephisto chuckled at me as he let me go. "If you can't defend yourself from that, Rin, you aren't going to have much luck defending yourself from other demons who wish to mark you as their own." He turned around and walked back to his desk, leaving me against the wall, shocked. My heart was racing and I could feel my arms shaking. It took me a minute before I finally got myself together. "What the hell!?" I ran to Mephisto's desk and jumped over it, kicking my legs over the desk and directly into his chest. I landed on my feet on the other side of his desk as his chair was pushed back a little. "You're just a sick bastard!" I walked around the desk, storming to the door. I heard him chuckle from behind me.

"I was just making you aware, Rin." The wheels on his chair squeaked as they moved to his desk. I opened the door and slammed it shut in anger. As I walked down the hall, I pulled my cellphone out of my bag and flipped it open, quickly texting Yukio, telling him to meet me by the fountain immediately. _I swear to God, if we weren't in the middle of the fricken school I would have cut open the bastard with my damn sword. _I sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked down at my phone, no reply. He probably wouldn't even look at his phone until the bell rang anyway, there was only ten minutes left.

Mephisto's words started to come back to me, saying that demon's were going to mark me as theirs, that I was an impossible being. Neither of those made sense, I mean I guess the first one did, but an impossible being? I've come to learn that nothing is exactly impossible anymore. As I sat lost in my thoughts of the occurrence in Mephisto's office, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and looked up, only to see Yukio.

"You okay, Nee-san-san?" His face looked worried, I just sighed and sat back down, Yukio sitting beside me.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't see you come up. Has the bell rang yet?" I looked around, but there wasn't anyone else out here. Yukio wouldn't skip class, though.

"This is the block I have a spare, mainly to prepare for Cram School. Why are you out of class? I know for a fact you don't have a spare, Nee-san-san." I could feel the cold glare from my younger brother.

"Well Mephisto called me to his office so he excused me for the remainder of the block. But that's kind of what I wanted to ask you about, what Mephisto talked to me about." I looked down and clenched my hands together. I really didn't want to ask Yukio about demons and mating and all that shit, but I had no choice. I knew nothing and I sure as hell wasn't asking Bon or Mephisto. "Do you remember when we went to the supply shop and that demon flower-"

"Dark Elf."

I glared at Yukio, now wasn't the time for lessons. "**Dark Elf**, said 'it's springtime in Gehenna'? Well Mephisto was talking to me about that, and he told me that other demons are going to be coming to mark me as their own. What did he exactly mean by that?" I looked at Yukio's face. It seemed to have a dark aura to it.

"It isn't quite mating season yet, but it will be shortly, which is usually a time when exorcists raise their guard and have to be extra careful because of the temper change in demons. There will be some noticeable changes in you, but they will be more mood swings and not wanting to be alone than anything else as you are only a half-demon. But for other demons, since you are the daughter of Satan - a female - you are their main target. The lower-level and mid-level demons will probably not come too close to you, as the higher-level demons will be fighting to get to you first. But you should really be worried about the eight demon kings. You're going to have to avoid being alone until I tell you it's okay. Including being alone with Sir Pheles. It would be safer for you, okay Nee-san-san?" Just as Yukio finished, the bell for the end of the school day rang. Yukio stood up and adjusted his coat. "Remember to be back at the dorm by 4:00." Yukio walked back towards the school, walking through the crowd of students pouring out of the large building. _Awesome_.

I cupped my face in my hands and groaned. The sun above me suddenly went away, leaving me in a shadow. I looked up to see Bon, Shima and Konekomaru standing in front of me. "Can I help you?"

Shima smiled and sat beside me, placing an arm around my shoulders. "We saw you sitting alone over here and you didn't look to please, so I thought we should come see if you were okay." I shrugged his hands off my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I looked up to see Bons face looking almost jealous of Shima. I grinned at him and stood up, not matching anywhere near his height. While I stood at about 5'7, he had to be at least 5'11. "Are you getting jealous of Shima?" I swung one arm up, getting as much of it as I could onto his shoulders, moving my way beside him. I patted his shoulder and smiled at the fact he wasn't responding, but just getting more red in the face. I took my arm down and started to walk away. I threw my hand up, waving from behind. "See you guys later."

I made my way to the dorm, wanting to get there before Yukio so I wouldn't have to hear him nag to me. I threw my book bag onto my desk chair and placed the Kurikara so it was leaning against the bed. I quickly changed out of my school uniform and into some shorts and a baggy pullover. I looked at the clock beside my bed. 3:30PM. Yukio should be back anytime soon to get ready for the boot camp. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to remember if I had homework or not. _Meh, whatever. I wasn't planning on doing it anyway_. The door opened and Yukio walked in. He stopped and looked at me on the bed, with no expression on his face.

"What?" I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"I hope you realize that this bootcamp is still part of the Cram School and you are not permitted to dress like that." He pushed his glasses up on his nose and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"And I frankly don't care. Shiemi never wears the school uniform."

"One, Shiemi only attends the Cram School. Two, it's one thing to wear a kimono that completely covers you and another thing to wear shorts that barely cover your ass, Nee-san." Yukio sighed.

"Kay." I layed back down and picked up the manga that was sitting on the bedside table beside the clock, just to piss off Yukio. He hated to be ignored, interrupted and made fun of.

He walked over to me and stood beside the bed looking down on me. I looked back up at him and I swear to God there was a black aura around him that I could actually see. "Get changed _now_, Rin."

I put the manga down and forced out a laugh, placing my hand behind my head as I sat up. "I-I was just kidding, bro!" I lightly punch his arm only to receive an even scarier death glare. I ducked my head down and rushed past him, quickly changing into a pair of jeans instead. Yukio and I headed down to the front steps of the dorm to wait for the other Cram students to show up. I sat down on the steps while Yukio stood behind me, still wearing his uniform, excluding the jacket.

"Hey, Yukio?" I didn't bother turning around to look at him, too much work.

"What?"

"Is Eyebrows coming?"

"Eyebrows?"

"Kamiki."

"Yes. And call Miss Kamiki by her name and not some stupid nickname you made up for her. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Haven't you noticed in class she's being getting Shiemi to do everything for her? I mean it's total bullshit. She's just running around like an errand girl. Anyway, why are we holding the boot camp in our dorm?" I looked up at Yukio.

"There's no one else in this dorm but us, so it's fine if you blow something up."

"Hey!"

"Hey guys!" I looked forwards to see all the other students in the class walking towards us - Shima and Shiemi smiling like an idiot, Bon looking pissed off as usual, and everyone else as normal as they get.

"This place looks like a freaking ghost hotel." Bon looked from one end of the dorm to the other. It was pretty worn out, you couldn't deny that fact. Especially compared to all the others. They all looked brand new.

"This place is creepy!" I glared over at Izumo. _It spoke._ "Couldn't you have found a better place than this? I mean really!" Izumo turned around, smiling at Shiemi and handed her bag to the blonde girl. Shiemi took the bag, smiling at Izumo.

"The reason the camp is being held here is because there is no one else in this dorm so we have no worries to bother anyone of the other students." Yukio adjusted his glasses and turned around. "Come on, you guys will be doing the test this evening." He started to walk inside, being followed by the rest of us. I walked directly behind Yukio, in front of the rest of the other students. I could hear Bon, Konekomaru and Shima mumbling to each other about how creepy the place was. We got up to the study hall of the dorm which had a low table placed in the middle that could seat about 10 people on the floor around it. On the desk were test sheets that had been turned over. "Please leave your bags by the door, you will be able to put them in your temporary rooms after the test."

I sat down at the table, followed by the others, Yukio sitting in a chair at the corner of the room. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my hair clip, clipping my bangs back. As soon as the test began, I realized the test was going to be gruesome. I couldn't answer the first five questions, but the last one wasn't too hard, kind of. A half hour passed and a quiet beeping filled the room. I looked up to Yukio who was clicking a button on his watch to shut the alarm off.

"Okay, time is up. Turn your papers over and hand them in." I could tell by the sigh from everyone else the test wasn't easy for them either.

"Man, it's finally over." Shima slouched and groaned.

"That took forever." Konekomaru took Bon's test and passed it forwards to Shima to pass to Yukio who was sitting closest to him.

I slowly stood up and cracked by back. "I'm gonna go get some air."

"Good idea..." Bon nodded at me as I shuffled my way to the door.

"Tomorrow, everyone be up by 6 A.M. We will have an hour before class to go over the answers to this test."

I turned to look at my brother and groaned. "Beast. You are a cold hearted beast. I swear to God." Yukio just smiled at me, ignoring my comment.

"Hey, Paku let's go take a bath." Izumo stood up along with Paku.

"Oh, me too!" Shiemi stood up with them, following them out the door in front of me, closing the door in my face. I glared at the door. _Man Izumo is a little shit._

"Girls' bath, huh?" Shima chuckled. "Sounds nice... Don't you think we need to go down there for a peek?" He chuckled again. _Did he forget I'm here or something_?

"Shima!" Bon slammed his fists onto the desk. "Don't forget you're a priest!"

"Don't fall into your bad habits again, Shima..."

"Oh come on guys. You both know you are as interested as I am!"

"Please remember that there is a teacher present." Yukio pushed up his glasses, keeping his eyes down to the tests. Shima, Konekomaru and Bon's faces all turned to Yukio. Shima stood up and walked over to Yukio.

"Aw come one. You are a teacher, but all-in-all, you are a first year as well. You must have some guilty pleasures."

"My policy is to never take part in such reckless activities."

Shima sank back down, looking slightly disappointed with his teacher's reaction. "Whatever, those three aren't really all that amazing looking anyway. The one I'd rather see is Ri-" Shima stopped as a bullet went flying past his head and into the wall near me. I jumped out of the way, gasping a little. All our faces turned to Yukio, whom was holding his gun in his hand, still not looking up.

"Also remember that Rin's brother is here, as well as Rin." He put the gun back in his hollister and continued on marking. The three students snapped their necks towards the door to see me standing there, glaring at them.

"H-hey, Rin!" Shima chuckled and tried to smile at me.

"Pervert!" I stormed out of the door, grabbing my Kurikara to take with me. I walked down the hall, heading towards the bath rooms. The cafeteria was just past the bathrooms so I figured I could cook something up for everyone for supper. As I got closer to the baths, I saw Shiemi walking towards me, head down. "Hey Shiemi. What are you doing? I thought you were going with Paku and Izumo?"

"I'm just going to get some fruit milk." Shiemi walked past me, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Shiemi!" I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

"Acting like her stupid errand girl! It's weird!"

"I'm not her errand girl! I'm helping out a friend!"

"Do you seriously think you're helping her out like that?"

"I'm tired of hiding behind people and relying on everyone else. I just want to become strong and rescue someone else! She's the first friend I've ever had! You wouldn't understand though because you've always been strong and had friends! Don't you see how guys look at you?" Shiemi snatched her hand away and ran down the hall from me.

I dropped my hand and felt my stomach clench. "Shiemi, wait! Please!" I ran to catch up with her, I wanted to at least explain to her. But explain what? I didn't even know. I caught up to Shiemi, grabbed the back of the neck of her kimono. "Sheimi, stop!" Before I could say anything else, a loud screaming filled the hallway. Both Shiemi and I turned towards the direction we both came from.

"That sounded like Izumo and Paku!" Her face was filled with concern and worry, but also with fear.

"Go get Yukio and the others!" I ran back towards the baths, leaving Shiemi to fetch the others. I swung the door open to see Paku laying on the ground, a demon above her and Izumo standing in her underwear, her Familiars jumping towards her ready to attack. I grabbed the kurikara bag and swung it in front of the demons, forcing them down. "Rip the paper!"

"What?" Izumo looked at me, shaking as she fell to the ground.

"Rip the stupid paper!" I looked back up to the demon in front of me as Izumo's Familiars disappeared. The demon standing over Paku looked almost like a two headed mummy with deformed limbs. "Stay back!" _Damnit, what do I do? I can't draw the sword or else they'll see my flames. Hurry up, Yukio_!

"Rin!" I turned to the door to see Shiemi, without my brother.

"Shiemi!"

"Ms Paku! Rin draw the demon away while I tend to Ms Paku, okay?" She walked towards Paku who was laying on the ground to kneel beside her.

"Easier said than done!" I bashed the bag against the demons head, forcing it backwards and away from the other girls.

"It's a ghouls temptaint, it will go neurotic within a few minutes!" I heard Izumo speaking to Shiemi.

"Then she needs emergency treatment now!" Shiemi picked up Nee before I averted my gaze back to the demon.

"My...sweet princess..." The demon grabbed my forehead and swung me through the glass doors that lead to the showers. I screamed in pain as the glass shattered and cut through my skin and I landed on the cold and hard shower floors.

"Rin!" Shiemi and Izumo both yelled for me.

"Don't worry about me! Focus on Paku!" The demon forced me back down as he cupped one hand around my throat.

"Please forgive me...I only... do as my master... bids me..." _Master? You mean Satan?_ I moved my hand towards my sword which was peaking out of the bag only a couple feet away from me. _I have no choice against him, I can't do it..._ I felt my hand grip the sword. Yukio was going to kill me for this, but I'd rather not be killed by a demon at this point.

"Nee-san!" Bullets were flying at the demon, causing it to jump off of me. He bounced up the walls and through a window which lead outside at the top of the room. Yukio lowered his gun and walked towards me. "Are you okay, Nee-san?" He put his hand out for me, which I took to help myself up.

"You're late, idiot!"

"But I made it just in time." Yukio turned around to Shiemi and Paku. Konekomaru, Bon, and Shima were standing around her, they must've come when Yukio did. "Shiemi, how is Ms Paku doing?"

"Yuki... I..." Yukio walked over and looked at Paku's arm. Shiemi had wrapped aloe around the temptaint to heal it.

"You treated it correctly, Shiemi. Who knows what might've happened if you hadn't been here."

A small moan was heard from Paku as she turned her head towards Shiemi. "Mrs Moriyama..." Paku smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

I walked past the group as Bon and Shima went to talk with Yukio and Konekomaru was kneeling down with Shiemi and Paku. "There you are." I looked down at Izumo who was hiding between the lockers and the wall, curled up with her kneels to her chest and her head down. "Are you okay?"

"Don't look at me!" Tears were falling down from her eyes. "I'm mortified to be in this state.. I don't want anyone to see me... I couldn't do anything.. To help my only friend in the world! And now she hates me..."

I sighed and leaned the Kurikara against the door. I took my pullover off over my head and laid it over Izumo's head. "Put this on and get out of here." I stood in front of Izumo who looked shocked my gesture. She got up and quickly ran out of the room before anyone else could see her. I sighed and placed a hand behind my back when I felt something furry on my.. _Shit._ My tail. I was standing here half naked, in a bra, with my tail. I froze, hoping no one would notice, keeping my back to the wall. Yukio and Shima made their way to the door, stopping as they saw me. Bon picked up Paku, and made his way over along with Shiemi and Konekomaru. They stopped to look as well, in shock.

"So, um, Nee-san... Why is your shirt gone?" Yukio wasn't as pissed as he was confused.

"It, um, just kind of happened..." _Forget that, get everyone out! Tail! Remember!?_ I looked over to Bon who seemed to be staring at the same place Shima was. I wasn't going to live this down. From any of them.


	14. Second Impressions

**Hello once again minna! I just finished watching the Ao No Exorcist Movie and I really like it, especially Usamaro! He's actually pretty cute :3 Anyway thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! 3 **

* * *

I stood at the large sink in the dorm that was split between the male and female washrooms brushing my teeth. It was still early in the morning, but Yukio had woken up long before me and left our dorm room before I had woken up.

"Good morning." I turned around to see Izumo walking down the stairs, her hair in a ponytail instead of twin tails.

"'orning." I spat the toothpaste out into the sink and wiped my mouth, filling the mug I had brought with me with water.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I was crying yesterday." Izumo stood beside me at the sink, keeping her head low.

"Me? Who would I tell anyway? Besides, do I look like someone who gossips?"

"Just promise you'll keep your mouth shut!"

"Jeez, calm down. I already said I wouldn't tell anyone." I put the mug to my mouth and took a sip of the water, starting to gargle it.

"Here." Izumo held up my hoodie to me. I choked on the water, forcing myself to swallow it. "Thank you..." I took the shirt from her and looked at it. "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what would've happened to Paku and I. I am grateful for that, at least." I held the shirt up to my face and smelt it. It smelt like laundry detergent.

"Sweet! You washed it? You really aren't that bad!" I smiled at Izumo and giggled a little.

"That bad? I just washed it cause it was filthy!"

"Was it really that bad..?" I looked up at Izumo, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Good morning." Izumo and I turned around to the staircase to see Yukio walking up.

"Mr Okumura... How is Paku doing?"

Yukio nodded and gestured for us to follow as he walked up the stairs where Paku was staying until she got better. We got to the room to see Paku asleep on the bottom bunk. "Ms Paku?" Yukio pulled up a chair from beside the bed and sat down. He placed his briefcase on the bed and opened it up, waking Paku. After Yukio had given her the medication, he smiled at her. "Two or three more days, your fever should break and you should be able to move around. Just get lots of rest until then."

"Thank you, Mr Okumura." Paku smiled as Yukio stood up, taking his briefcase with him. I followed him, leaving Paku and Izumo alone. I almost felt bad for Izumo.

As Yukio and I were walking down the hall I looked over to him. "So what was up with that demon yesterday?"

"I'm investigating it's entry route and whereabouts. It was an above-intermediate level Naberius."

"I thought you said this school was protected by demon-warding charms?"

Yukio smirked. "You actually remembered? I'm very impressed."

"You're mocking me again, dipshit..."

"You're absolutely right about that, but... Occasionally that type of demon slips inside, so we've got to remain vigilant."

"Right." I nodded at Yukio as we entered our dorm room. I may as well get into uniform while I'm here. Yukio exchanged his briefcase for some paperwork as I got changed. He waited until I was done and I followed him back out. We were heading for the staircase, but Yukio went started to go down them and I went for the ones leading up.

"Where are you going?"

"Up to the roof. Why?"

"Remember what I said yesterday? About being alone?" He gave me a look of frustration as well as concern.

"I'll be fine, Yukio. Promise." I smiled at him and ran up the stairs before he could argue back with me. He had plenty of time till the next class, so I wasn't too worried. We may be out of school for the break, but that didn't mean cram school was out. Once I got up to the roof, I laid down in the middle and placed my hands behind my head as a pillow. I closed my eyes as the cool breeze blew over me - it was relaxing, but it didn't bring relaxing thoughts. I'm only doing... as my master... bids me..

Master? Did he mean Satan? I flinched at the thought. Bastard. But why would he want to kill me now? And I'm pretty sure that wasn't a very high level demon compared to what Satan would us to kill me with. Hell, he'd probably want to do it himself. An image of the Old Man came into my mind.

Demons will be coming after you for all kinds of reasons now, Rin.

Damnit! If I'm the one you want, come after me yourself, coward!

"Rin!" I snapped my eyes open and shot up, banging my head on a hard object.

"Shit!" I grabbed my head and heard a cry from behind me. I turned around to see Shiemi holding her forehead as well, cringing. "Damnit, don't just get right in my face all of a sudden!"

"Well don't just raise your head all of a sudden, dummy!" Shiemi stood up and picked up a laundry basket that she had placed down, obviously trying to ignore the pain of our clashing foreheads.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" I stood up and walked over to her as she threw sheets up onto a horizontal metal pole.

"Laundry." The wind started to blow a little harder so I stood on front of one of the sheets, trying to hold it down while she pinned them. Shiemi giggled as I got smothered in bed sheets. "It's okay, Rin, I can handle it by myself." The wind started to calm down, lowering the sheets.

"Yeah, but why are you doing everyone else's? I mean unless you have like eight bed sheets." I placed a hand on my hip, looking at her.

"Because I want to do something to help everyone out, too. By doing something that only I can do."

"Only you can do?"

"Just like how all you guys are working hard to become exorcists and do something for humanity."

"So it's not like your goal is to become an exorcist, is it?"

Shiemi frowned. "I'm not sure yet.." It quickly turned back to a smile. "So I'm starting with something I do know - laundry."

* * *

"The majority of demons have lethal passages known as Fatal Verses. Specific words or phrases that will not fail to cause their death." I looked up our teacher at the front of the class. I hadn't caught her name on the way in, once again, but she was a shorter lady with short, curly blonde hair. She wore a similar jacket as to what Yukio always wore but had a beaded necklace that hung around her neck - and a white cat on her shoulders. "Arias are professionals who are able to identify and recite these Fatal Verses! Now then, would someone please recite the passage I assigned for homework?" She looked around and stopped when she looked at Izumo, who was sitting alone. Paku was still healing from the demon attack, but she had also decided to leave the cram school, leaving Izumo pretty much alone here. "Ms Kamiki." Izumo lifted her head slightly, but not a enough for it to be clear. "Ms Kamiki, is something the matter?"

"I-I'm sorry!" The purple haired girl shot up out of her seat, standing. "U-um.."

"It's Te Deum, dear, where we had left off."

"R-right!" Izumo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on the verse. "Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name... Praise Thy name forever, and world..." Izumo trailed off, opening her eyes and looking down. "And world..."

"What's wrong, dear?" The teacher had a calm voice, not angry like Yukio would've been.

"I.. I can't remember..." Izumo hunched her shoulders and looked down, firming her jaw.

"Oh, my... Ms Kamiki I must say this isn't like you! All right, Mr Suguro, will you please take over?" She pointed to Bon as Izumo sat down and Bon stood up.

"Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name forever: And world without end. Vouchsafe, O Lord, this day: to keep us without sin." I stared in awe along with Shiemi at how confident and easily he seemed to have memorized the verse. "Have mercy on us, O Lord: Have mercy on us. Let thy mercy, O Lord, be upon us, as we have hoped in Thee. O Lord, in Thee I have hoped: Let me never be confounded."

"That was perfect, Mr Suguro!" The bell rang, dismissing the class, but no one seemed to be in a hurry to go anywhere. The teacher left the room, not giving us any homework, thank God.

"That was awesome!" Shiemi looked at Bon as if he was the greatest thing in existence.

"Hey don't go falling for me." Bon got a cocky smirk on his face, which kind of pissd me off, but it was pretty cool that he could memorize that.

"So you really are smart!" I smiled at him. "Cool!"

Bon glared at me and clenched his fist. "What the hell do you mean 'really'!?"

"It's not that Bon's smart..." Koneko stood up, smiling and grabbing his text books. "He's just good at memorizing things." I held back a laugh, did he just call Bon dumb?

Bon slowly turned Koneko, forcing a smile and keeping his fist clenched. "In other words, Konekomaru, I'm smart, correct?"

"Uh, yes!" Konekomaru forced a smile and a chuckle. Shima chuckled and gave Koneko a pat on back.

"Anyone can memorize something." A small voice poked up from the other side of the side of the room from where we had been paying attention. We all turned to see Izumo, slumping in her seat giving us dirty looks.

"Excuse me?" Bon glared at her, but it quickly turned to a mocking smirk. "This coming from someone who can't even memorize four lines!"

Izumo shot out of her seat and turned towards Bon. "It's not that I can't memorize them! It's that I chose not to! Aria's are just completely defenseless while they are reciting, so they have to protected by their party." She smirked at Bon. "They're nothing but extra baggage!"

"What the hell?" Bon stood up. "Are you seriously trashing an aspiring Aria to his face!?" Bon and Izumo started to walk down to the front of the class to meet face to face.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Izumo laughed. "Go on, hit me if you want!"

They both stopped at my desk. "I could never stand you in the first place. Don't make fun of other people's dreams!" Bon slammed his hand down on my desk, causing me to jump back and force a small scream out.

"Oh, you mean your goal of 'defeating Satan'? What a joke! What else can I do but laugh at something like that?"

"Yeah? Then how about you? Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Izumo had a look of pain in her eyes as she looked down. "I've never told anyone what my purpose is since I'm not an attention seeker like you!"

Bon snapped and grabbed Izumo by the collar of her shirt. "Pathetic bitch!" I looked up at both of them as they brought their fists back, going for a punch. I stood up and jumped in front of them just as their fists collided, Izumo's hit my upper back as Bon's hit my stomach, causing me to fall towards Bon as he caught me. I gripped onto his arms as the two looked at me shocked, the others worried. Those two were really going for the kill! Shit!

"Bon!" Konekomaru ran over along with Shima.

"Rin!" Shiemi placed a hand onto my back as I tried to straighten up. I knew the punches would hurt me less than it would hurt them, but still!

"Rin, are you okay?" Shima moved closer, trying to see my face.

"Damnit..!" I gripped my fists tighter as I spoke through my teeth before throwing my head up at the two. "If you guys are gonna fight, go do it somewhere else! Not at my damn desk!" Bon and Izumo took a step back from me.

"Settle down!" A voice boomed through the room and we all turned to the door. Yukio. Shit! "That's enough already." His eyebrows twitched and he gave us a smile, but I had seen that smile too many damn times to know what he was thinking.

* * *

"D-damnit! W-what the hell is with this pickling rock!? It's getting heavier by the second." I groaned. We were all in a line, kneeling on the floor, Izumo and Bon on either side of me, with rocks on our knees.

"It's another low-level demon." Konekomaru managed to get his words, out, clearly in pain as well. "The longer you hold it..the heavier it gets!"

"You don't even know what a Bariyon is? You really are pathetic." Bon gave me a dirty look.

"Don't give me that!" I bared my teeth. "It's all because of your stupid little fight that we're here!"

"It's called collective responsibility." Yukio stood in front of us, his hands on his hips. "The object of this boot camp is not only to 'boost your academic skills,' but for you to 'cultivate friendships' as well."

"I'd rather die than get chummy with these jerks." Izumo gave a look around at us, giving a look of disapproval and hatred.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to learn to get along! An exorcist can not go into battle alone! To maximize each others skills, to compensate for shortcomings, and fight in parties two or more are a basic procedure. In actual combat, such bickering could plunge you into life-or-death situations. Think about that." Yukio checked his watch and looked back up to us. "All right, I'll be gone for three hours on a minor assignment. However, due to the incident with the Ghoul yesterday, I'm taking extra precautions and locking all the dorms entrances, and applying a powerful demon-warding charm."

"Locked? How are we supposed to get out?" I looked over to Bon who sounded quite frustrated.

"You won't be." Yukio smiled. "I'll be back in about three hours. Please try to get along and no

kill each other, none of you are in kindergarten." Yukio left the room, leaving us all dumbfounded.

"Three hours? He's as evil as a demon..." Shima moaned.

"I can't take it anymore.." Bon groaned and looked at me. "Are you sure you're related to that instructor?"

"H-he's a good guy... I'm sure he is..." I placed my hands in front of me, feeling the rock getting even heavier. I think it's gonna snap my legs in half!

"Anyway, look at the mess we're in, thanks to someone." Bon turned his head away from Izumo.

"Excuse me!?" Not again... "You're the one who grabbed my collar!"

"You picked the damn fight to begin with in the first place!"

"Stop fighting with me in the damn middle!"

"You really are on twisted witch." They're completely ignoring me.

"I'm already aware of that, thanks." Izumo smiled. "So what?"

"You're going to drive everyone away with a personality like that." Bon's voice had calmed down, but Izumo just shut up. I let a out a sigh of relief as they both stopped. The lights above us suddenly turned off, leaving us in almost pure darkness. I jumped a little, knocking the Bariyon off and onto my foot as I let out a yelp of pain.

"Shit! I dropped the Bariyon on my foot!"

"D-did he turn the light's off as well?" Konekomaru pushed the rock off of his lap, along with the others.

"Is it a blackout?"

"No, I can see lights on outside." Izumo turned around to look outside.

"You mean the blackout's just in the building?" Konekomaru suggested.

"I'm going outside." Shima stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, be careful, Shima." Koneko watched as the pink-haired guy walked across the room.

"Hey, these things give me a thrill. A real life test of courage!" Shima smiled as he opened up the door. On the other side of the door was the exact same demon as the night before, standing and watching us. Shima slowly closed the door, keeping his smile on his face. "I must be sleep deprived." Shima rubbed his eyes as a hand flew in through the door, Shima ducking under it just in time to escape back towards us as he dived behind me. I got on one knee and grabbed the Kurikara as the demon popped his head in, drooling as it looked at us.


	15. Surprise!

**A/N: Hello everyone who is still reading this story and authors notes! So I apoligize for how long it took to write this chapter, I have been extremely busy with work lately and I couldn't find much enjoyment in this chapter, but a little bit. Anyhow, I am going to be away shortly this week and the following week I am going to be attending Anime Revolution in Vancouver, so I may not update for a couple of weeks : I'm sorry, I'll do my best to update. Until then, enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! 3**

* * *

"That's the ghoul from yesterday!" Izumo stood up on her feet, followed by the rest of us.

"I thought Mr Okumura had a demon-warding charm in effect!" Konekomaru sounded confused and scared, not that I could blame him. As I watched the ghoul make it's way into the room, I looked to it's second head, noticing that it was being held together by stitches. The skin on that head started to expand until the stitches snapped, spraying a blackish-green goo all over us.

"Shit! What the hell is this stuff?" I looked down at it on my arm. I wanted to rub it off but it looked disgusting.

"It's bodily fluids of some type!" We all turned our attention back towards the ghoul. The head that had just exploded was now showing a round mouth shaped like an 'O', shark-like teeth and a long tongue that was at least two feet long.

"Nee!" I looked over to Shiemi, who was talking with her Greenman. "Can you bring out some Una-Una?" The Greenman jumped up, large tree like roots sprouting out of it's stomach. Maybe the little guy isn't so useless after all. The tree roots slammed into the demon, forcing it to the opposite side of the room. The roots continued to grow until we couldn't see through the the thickness of the tangled roots.

"Th-that was amazing..." Everyone was in shock, relieved that the timid blonde had just saved our butts. I walked up to the roots to touch them and smiled.

"That was awesome, Shiemi. You saved our asses. Thanks to you..." I trailed off, hearing a ripping sound coming from the far wall. I looked through a small hole in the roots to see the demon slowly morphing into two. "What the hell..?" I moved back to the group, keeping my front towards the roots.

"It's coming this way..." Shima looked at me, as if expecting me to do something.

"Damnit! For being dead, this thing is pretty freaking lively!" I groaned.

Bon looked at me from a side glance. "Ghouls are much more active in the dark." I nodded at his comment. The blackout in only this building and the Ghoul would definitely have something to do with each other, no doubt. All of a sudden, Shiemi started to cough out violently before collapsing onto the ground, still holding the Greenman in her hand.

"Shiemi! Are you okay?" I put my hand out to her, to help her back up, but she didn't notice it.

"I feel really... dizzy..."

Before I could say anything else, the others around me started to cough and choke on the air. "What's going on?" Bon tugged at his shirt. "I'm burning up all of a sudden!"

"What's wrong with you guys!?"

Izumo looked at me, giving me a cold stare. I couldn't tell if it was because she was just coughing her guts out or if she was just pissed that I didn't know. "It's because we got sprayed with the ghouls bodily fluids. Why aren't you affected?"

Shit. "Well, umm..." I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, pressing a few buttons. "Damnit, Yukio, where the hell are you?" I felt a nudge on my arm and looked over to Bon.

"Once Shiemi loses her strength, this barricade will give way. If that happens, it's all over."

"I can't get through to Yukio's cell either... Well here goes nothing..." I mumled the last part to myself before making my way over to the roots, placing a hand on one getting ready to climb through.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bon looked at me, his comment attracting the attention of the others.

"I'm gonna head outside and draw that thing away from here." I smiled at him. "If it follows me, you guys find a way to escape."

"Are you crazy!?" They all stared at me as if I had horns growing out of my head. The thought made me chuckle as it probably was plausible.

"Yes. But don't worry, I'm pretty strong, you know?" I smiled at them and started to climb through the roots.

"Idiot! Get back here, Rin!"

"Rin, stop!"

"Don't do it!"

I poked out of the other side seeing the ghoul beating away at the roots. I managed to get it's attention to me and smirked. "I'm the one you guys are after, eh?" I jumped down. "Come get me then!" I ran out the door that lead to the hallway, being quickly followed by the 'second' part of the ghoul. "That's it!" I smiled as I looked back. "Follow me!" I continued running down the hall, not sure where to go. As I looked back I saw the ghoul crawling fast like a spider. The thought send shivers down my spine and had to be cleared from my mind. If I can just find out how to turn the lights back on, then that should make everything easier. The energy levels from the demons will be drained. I started to run down a flight of stairs, but still couldn't lose the ghoul. I looked down and saw that the gap between the staircase was a decent size. It shouldn't hurt too much. I jumped over the railing, making my way down faster than what I would if I had ran. I tripped at the bottom, smacking my head on the ground. I groaned and got up, the ghoul was still making it's way down. Perfect. I looked to my right to see the electrical room; even better!

"Let's see... Power grid.. Power grid.. Ah, here it is!" I stopped and placed my hands on my hips. "Just as I thought, they're all off... I just need to flip them back on." I placed my hand on the light switch before feeling a long, slimy thing wrap around my body and through me backwards onto the ground. Please don't be what I think it is... I looked up seeing the ghoul on all fours, looking at me. Bright side, it was what I thought it was. Downside, it's the freakin ghoul. The ghoul lunged for me, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth still, but I managed to dodge the attack. I felt the tongue wrap around my ankles and bring me up into the air, before slamming me into the ground and throwing me farther into the room.

I groaned and slowly stood up, taking deep breaths. The ghoul lunged for me again, but I was done with him. "Don't mess with me, damnit!" I felt the blue flames ignite over my body, my tail being unleashed from its confinement and my demonic features becoming more distinguished. The demon was forced back as it stood and stared at me, not knowing what to do.

"Wonderful, just the flames I wanted to see."

"Who's there?" I looked around, only to see Neuhaus standing near the panel. "So you're the one who..."

"Since you are unwilling to release your 'power' in front of the others, I was forced to drag you out so that you would be alone. Okumura Rin." Even from this far away I could see how much hatred were in his eyes. "Spawn of Satan!"

I slowly straightened myself up, not sure how to react. "How did you find out? And why would a teacher be doing this?" He smiled at me. "So you're the one behind both attacks, aren't you!?"

"Yes." Neuhaus' answer surprised me more than it should have. "Now never mind that, I want to see more of this 'power'!" The ghoul growled at me at Neuhaus' last words. I unsheathed my sword from its casing, causing the flames to burn brighter than before. I dropped the casing and gripped the sword in both hands, running to the demon before jumping above it.

"Bastard!" The tip of the blade entered the head of the ghoul, splitting it down the middle. The flames surrounded the ghoul, earning an eerie screech from the demon. I jumped down, landing on the ground wit my knees bent before standing back up. I looked behind me as the ghoul fell to the floor, but noticed that Neuhaus wasn't there anymore. "Hey! Where are you? Where the hell did you go?" I let the demon burn behind me as I placed the sword back in it's sheath, my flames dying out. No time to look for him now. I walked over to the power grid, switching the lights back on. I put the sword back in the bag and swung it over my shoulder, quickly running back up to the others.I ran into the room to see Bon panting and in shock on the ground, Shima against the wall and Izumo attending to Shiemi who looked as if she had passed out on the ground. "Hey!" They all looked to me except for Shiemi, I noticed Shima smiling at me. "Was there another ghoul in here?"

"You..what..what about the other one!?" Bon looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I chuckled and scratched the back of my head nervously. "I took care of it, don't worry. What about this one? You guys dealt with it? Perfect!" I smiled at them all before feeling a force come to my stomach. I fell to the ground to see Bon above me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you want to get killed!?" He was holding his fist up as if he was about to beat me to death.

"H-hold on! You're trying to kill me now!" He brought his fist down and I rolled out of the way in time, but not quick enough before he grabbed me by the collar and held me up so I couldn't run.

"You seriously could have died and you just ran off, what the hell were you thinking? And what did you even do? It took all we had to figure out what to do, and you come waltzing back in like it was no big deal?"

I smirked. "Maybe I'm not as weak as I look, and you're just the weak one."

All concern left his face as his fist connected with my face. "Bon!" Shima and Konekomaru ran towards him, grabbing both his arms.

I held my hands up in defense, actually fearing him somewhat.

"What's going on?" I turned to see Yukio standing in the doorway, confused.

"Yukio! Where have you be-" Neuhaus walked in behind acting as if nothing was wrong. I felt my lips start to roll up, but quickly fall back down, my eyes sending him a glare that could easily kill. "Yukio...that guy's..." I was once again cut off by a blow to the head, sending my flying a few feet away onto the ground. I looked up, or down considering I was upside down, to see a certain clown hanging out of the ceiling. "Mephisto!?"

He dropped onto the floor and swung his cape back and his arms up. "Now, my young pages! Thank you for all of your hard work!"

"Isn't that the director?"

"What's going on?"

Mephisto turned to the other cram-school students. "Of course I would never let an upper-level demon infiltrate the school!" Mephisto snapped his fingers as the closet doors started to open and ceiling and floor panels moved out of the way to reveal exorcists. They moved their way into the room at Mephisto's orders. "Instructors with Doctor credentials, attend to the wounded." Yukio and a couple others slowly walked over to the group.

"No way..." Shima's eyebrows twitched.

"Surprise!" Mephisto spun in a circle, his cape floating along. "That's right!" He clapped his hands together. This year's boot camp also served as Exwire Authorization Exam!"

"What.." I looked up at the clown, dumbfounded. Mephisto looked back to me, speaking so only I could hear.

"While camp was in session, we tested you thoroughly via strategically placing instructors around the dorm. I will now read the reports and make a final call on weather you have passed or failed. Please look forward to the announcement of the results." I glared at Mephisto, more of for confusion than anything else, as he made final orders for us to be sent to the medical room which I didn't realize this dorm had. Long behold, once we had gotten down to the room, I was right, we don't. It was just a smaller dorm room with two beds and some medicine cabinets. Yukio had carried Shiemi down and laid her on the bed, hooking her up to a monitor, along with the others, excluding me. I sat on the bed beside Shiemi, Shima and Koneko sitting across from us and Bon sitting on a chair in between the two beds. Izumo, Takara, and Yamada sitting more alone, keeping to themselves.

I groaned as the instructors left the room. "I can't believe that was a test!" I cupped my head in my hands.

"We got punked good, eh?" Bon chuckled.

"Guess we should have at least kept the possibility in mind, right?" Shima smiled softly.

"I wonder if I made it..." Koneko placed his head in his hands and let out a worried sigh.

"There's no point worrying about it now."

"You and Shima will be fine. Me, on the other hand, I could barely stand up!"

"You guys will be fine." Our heads turned to Izumo, who was remaining calm. "Remember how Mr Okumura was reminding us, before the exam? An Exwire should have the ability to get along with others in battle. And in those terms, no one failed worse than me..." Her fists clenched and I could easily tell she regret however she acted in that room.

"You weren't that bad, you know? Those guys just sat around doing nothing!" We all looked over to Yamada and Takara; Yamada still wearing his black hoodie covering his face and playing on his PSP, and Takara still with his puppet. Those guys did kind of concern me. "Got anything to say for yourselves!?" Bon glared in their direction.

"Sweet. I scored a dragon-claw." Yamada didn't even acknowledge us.

"Shut up, brats!" Takara's puppet was talking, his lips not moving. "What makes you think I have anything important to say to you?"

"I can't believe they both talked!" I jumped up as Bon glared at them and clenched his fists, ready to beat them both. I heard a groan from the bed and looked down to see Shiemi, rubbing her eyes before slowly sitting up. "Crap, I woke you up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm fine now." Her voice was a bit ditzy, but she did seem better. What are you all talking about?"

Shima smiled at her. "We were talking about the exam."

"And most of the credit goes to you, Shiemi." Konekomaru smiled at her.

"Imagine what would've happened if you hadn't been there... We owe you big time!" Shiemi looked at Bon for a long while, staying silent. Her sleepy gaze remaining on her face, but quickly disappearing once the words finally sunk in.

"What? N-no! Thank you!"

Bon and Shima chuckled at her politeness. "There's no doubt that you will pass the exam, Shiemi. If you don't no way any of us would."

"By the way, Rin," Konekomaru turned his attention and the conversation towards me. "How did you manage to defeat that ghoul?"

"Huh? Oh, that, well, I kinda used the sword, and uh, shoved it into his head...and, um..." I trailed off. It wasn't a lie, at all. Just a partial, very partial, truth.

"Really? That's amazing, then. You really have potential to be a Knight, huh?" Konekomaru smiled, but Bon didn't look impressed.

"What do you mean you shoved it into him? Could you be more vague?"

I giggled. "What can I say? I'm just full of mistake!"

Shima held back a laugh. "Mistake?"

"Wait, no. Um.."

"I think you mean 'mystery', Rin..."

"Yeah! That!"

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Bon squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want me to do? Draw it out in a pretty picture? Would that make you happy?" I looked over to Izumo, her face concerned. I blew it off, as she was probably just thinking about if she passed or not.

"Oi! Okumura! Are you listening?" Bon punched my arm.

"What do you want?"

"You still haven't answered my damn question."

I smiled at him, not responding.

* * *

**As I said at the beginning, this isn't my best chapter, but I am planning on things for the following chapter(s)!**


	16. Innocent People

**A/N: Hello! So I'm surprised that I got this chapter done so soon, so here it is! I won't be posting a new chapter until next Monday earliest, unfortunately. But I am going to try something slightly different for the next chapter, so you can look forward to that!**

* * *

Rin! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Shiemi above me.

"Gah!" I jumped up, sliding over. Looking down I realized I was on the wooden floors of the dorm, but in a different room. "Shiemi! What are you doing here? And me? What am I doing here?" Last I remembered I had been asleep in my bed, quite comfortable actually. I wound my tail up under my shirt, hiding it from Shiemi.

"Since you wouldn't wake up, Yuki moved you to another room. Yuki told me not to wake you up, but..." Shiemi trailed off on her sentence as two loud gunshots were heard coming from the rooftop above us. It took me a minute, but I finally put two and two together. Mr Neuhaus' actions during the test, Yukio moved me, and Yukio used guns. Yukio was never too fond of him in the first place.

"Shiemi, stay here. Don't move!" I jumped up, grabbing the Kurikara that had been laying near my pillow and running out of the room to the stairwell. My heart was pounding at the thought of what would be happening at the top of these stairs; loud banging had started to occur, ringing throughout the whole building. I slammed open the door that led to the rooftop to see Neuhaus standing behind another grotesque looking Naberius as it threw Yukio hard against the wall. "Yukio!" I ran towards the demon, unsheathing the sword and stabbing it into the demon, causing my blue flames to surround us both. I jumped above it to see Neuhaus, staring in shock at me. "Damnit... You are an enemy after all!" I lunged towards him, but he quickly recovered from his shock. Reaching into his pocket, the exorcist held a small container and quickly opened it, splashing a liquid over my face.

I reacted to the liquid and fell back, landing on my hands and feet on the ground. Neuhaus chuckled. "So even holy water is effective against you even if you're clad in human skin! In other words, you can't hide your true nature."

I slowly started to stand up. The only blue flames left on my body was on dimly on my head and at the end of my tail. "Holy water? You really are a pain in the ass." I began to ran towards Neuhaus, only to be snatched up by the demon. He tightened his grip and grabbed the top of my head with his free hand, rubbing it forcefully. I screamed out as his force became harder and his grip became tighter before disappearing altogether. I landed on the ground from the 10 foot drop, looking up to see Yukio, standing on the circle that Neuhaus had drawn, panting heavily. Yukio managed to be a distraction for Neuhaus, allowing me to grab the sword and hold it against the exorcists neck.

"Mr Neuhaus! You better not summon any more demons! Do you want to die of blood loss!"

"Who the hell are you?" I held the sword closer to his neck, forcing my voice out as a low growl.

"I'm a survivor of the Blue Night... For a brief moment, my body was taken over by Satan, and I lost my eye." I looked at his eyepatch, gripping the sword tighter. "I also lost my family when they came near me to try and save me. Satan took over my hand, using it to kill my family. I could never forgive him... Not Satan, or anyone known as a demon. Let alone the spawn of Satan! I will kill you... Even if it costs me my own life!" Neuhaus stabbed his arm over the Magic Circle tattoos. A long, hard limb grew from his arm, stabbing through my torso directly below my chest. I grunted in pain, forcing myself to stay standing. I looked up at Neuhaus and smirked.

"Feel better now?" Neuhaus took a step back in shock, the limb disintegrating. "If not..."

"Nee-san!"

"Do it again... I'm starting to get used to this kind of thing..." I slowly put the sword back in it's sheathing. "I'll take you on as many times as you want..." My flames went out and I lowered the sword. "Just don't you dare bring innocent people into this!" The exorcist took a step back, but shock quickly turned to anger and hatred as he grabbed his bleeding arm.

"Don't think for a second this is over... There are others like me, you better keep your guard up, Okumura." He spat my name out as he walked past me slowly, leaving the roof top. I collapsed down to a sitting position, taking deep breaths before raising my shirt to look at the wound. Yukio walked over to me, looking down.

"It's starting to close up already..."

I smirked. "I always did used to heal up quickly, but I guess now I really am a monster, huh?"

"Nee-san..."

"Yuki! Rin!" Yukio and I turned our heads to see Shiemi running towards us. "Oh my

Gosh, Rin! What happened!" Shiemi was staring at me and it took Yukio and I both a minute before we realized my tail was still out. I quickly scooted away, trying to shove my tail into my shorts.

"I-I'm fine!"

"That's a demon temptaint! We need to do something!"

"No, no! Shiemi, I'm okay!"

"Lay down now!" Shiemi started to hit the ground and it was obvious I didn't have much

of a choice. I laid down, letting the wound appear visible to Shiemi. She got the aloe from Nee and placed it on my stomach. "Rin, I've decided!"

"Huh?" I sat up and faced Shiemi.

"I've decided... I'm going to be an exorcist!"

* * *

"Eins, zwei, drei! Congratulations! You have all been promoted to ExWire!" We were all in the cram school classroom, Mephisto standing in front of us, smiling brightly. For once, I was happy to see him. Shima gave me a high five and I laughed at Konekomaru as he was happily strangled by Bon. "Now then, to celebrate your promotion..." Shima, Bon, Konekomaru and I all took a step closer, smiling at the clown. "I shall treat you to a feast of monja!"

"That's it!?" Bon groaned.

"At least make it a barbeque." I crossed my arms and gave a pout.


	17. My First Time

**A/N: Hello everyone! Please don't hate me for updating so late! /.\ I am so sorry /.\**

**This chapter is extremely different from my usual writing style as there isn't much action, angst or death. Well, pretty much none at all. This one is extremely laid back and just a calm chapter. Maybe...**

**Please enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Honestly wouldn't be writing this still if it wasn't for all the wonderful feedback and readers! :3**

* * *

I walked into the supply shop clutching the strap on my Kurikara and messenger bag. I looked towards the counter to see Shiemi sitting at the wooden desk, water Nee inside of a small plastic tray. "Hey, Shiemi." I gave a small smile to the blonde as she looked up and smiled back.

"Hi Rin!" She stood up and rushed to give me a tight hug before looking me in the eyes. "I haven't had a sleepover before, so I don't know what we're supposed to do."

I giggled at Shiemi's face as it looked like her head would pop off. "Well I doubt there's anything in particular we have to do, I mean I'm just staying the night, not moving in."

"R-right! Well, um, do you wanna go study for a bit then?" Before I could answer, Shiemi had already started walking away from me, grabbing Nee and walking through a door behind the desk. "Come on!"

I groaned and followed Shiemi through the door and down the hallway. She led us to a room that was probably the living room. There were two couches on either side with a small, circular coffee table in the middle. Covering the hardwood was a simple, beige matt. "You seriously want to study? I plopped down on the carpet across from Shiemi as she opened up the demon pharmaceutics textbook Yukio had handed out.

"Well what else can we do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything but studying. Please."

"Fine. How about makeovers? I heard Paku and Izumo talking about that kinda stuff before."

"I guess. Not gonna hurt, right?"

"Great!" Shiemi smiled before jumping up and running out of the living room and down the hall to the left. It only took a few minutes before she returned with a makeup bag, smiling like an idiot. The bag was pretty big and when she opened it, it was filled with probably every single makeup article someone could want.

"Is this your mums? I've never seen you wear makeup."

Shiemi nodded. "Is that okay?" She scooted closer and examined my face. I nodded, and she smiled again. "I know exactly what I'm gonna do, okay? You'll look really pretty!" I nodded again and sat upright as Shimei reached into the bag and pulled out a pallet of something, probably eyeshadow. "Close your eyes and keep them closed!" I smiled and closed my eyes as I heard the clicking of plastic on plastic and then a soft touch on my eyelids. I kept my eyes closed as I kept feeling the soft touches of brushes across my face. Shiemi instructed me to open my eyes so that she could put mascara on me before she held up a small mirror to my face. I looked into it, shocked at the reflection. For a girl who never wore makeup, she sure knew what she was doing.

My eyelids were a pale shade of pink with a thin black line lining my upper lid and the outer corners of my eyes. My lips had a light gloss on them and my cheeks had a slight blush on them which I couldn't tell if it was my own or the makeup. "This looks really pretty Shiemi." I smiled and giggled at the blonde whose face lit up. "Thank you."

It was my turn now to put makeup on Shiemi's face, which I knew damn well would end badly. I grabbed the eye shadow and tried to copy what Shiemi had done on the eyes, only to make her look like a gothic kid. Once I finished, Shiemi had thick black eyeliner around her eyes and her blush was much to blotted to look proper. "I'm sorry..." I winced as I looked at what I had done to the poor girls face.

She just giggled at me and smiled brightly. "It's okay, Rin. It was fun! Can I do your hair? I really like it. It's long and thick. Mine's so short that I can't do anything with it..."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you!" She sat up on the couch and pulled me so my back was against her legs and grabbed a brush that was in the makeup bag. She started to brush out my hair before just running her fingers through it. Once she had finished, she put it into two pigtails and giggled at me. "You look so cute, Rin!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the girl. This evening wasn't turning out to be so bad after all. "So now what? I'm not exactly tired yet. Oh! Do you have any hot chocolate?" When Shiemi nodded I jumped up to my feet and pulled her up, come on then, let's get some!" We quickly walked to the small kitchen, making the hot drink. Once we had finished making it, Shiemi said goodnight to her mother and we headed out to her house beside the main one, our hot chocolates in hand and my bags on my shoulders. I put my hot chocolate down and quickly changed into my pajamas with Shiemi's back towards me, herself already in pajamas. I sat down cross legged on her bed and took a sip of my drink. "Hey, Shiemi?"

"Hm?" She sat across from me, holding her legs to the side.

"Do you like Yukio?"

"W-what?" Shiemi's face turned a bright shade of red as she tried to force words out, stuttering each time. I giggled.

"I knew it."

"N-no I don't..!"

"Oh really? I see the way you look at him. And Yuki-chan? That's a really adorable nickname. He blushes so much when you guys are talking as friends. Same with you." I smiled at Shiemi who didn't answer, but just blushed. I knew I had won the 'argument'.

"Well you like Suguro, don't you?" Shiemi looked up, her face finally going back to it's normal color.

"Hell no!" I forced a laugh. "Why would I like someone like that? He's cocky, full of himself, a smart-ass, show off, lack of common sense, and doesn't always think things through."

Shiemi gave me a blank expression. "You basically just described yourself, although slightly harsher."

"Hey!"

She giggled. "You two would be cute together, anyway. I think he likes you, too, Rin. I'm pretty sure he cares for you, even if he doesn't show it."

"If he does, he has a damn funny way of showing it." I looked away from Shiemi, subconsciously pouting.

"Maybe you should say something to him, or ask Shima and Konekomaru! I'm sure they would know something."

"There's no way in hell I could. It'd be way too embarrassing..."

"So you do like him!"

"S-shut up!"

"There." Shiemi giggled. "Now we both admitted something!" She yawned, putting her mug down on the bedside table. "By the way, how come Yuki-chan asked you to stay here tonight?"

"It's kind of stupid, but he had a mission he had to go on and he said he didn't trust me being by myself in the dorm for that long without destroying everything. He's supposed to be gone for a couple nights but I'm probably gonna head back tomorrow. Besides, being here is way more fun than being bored in the dorm." I smiled at Shiemi and she smiled back before yawning again.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?"

I nodded, tired myself. "I'll go to sleep, too then. I'm kinda tired." We both got under the covers of Shiemi's small bed and I moved myself so that I was on one edge so that she had more room.

"Goodnight, Rin. Thank you for coming over. I had fun." I could hear the smile in her voice before she started to breathe softly.

"Goodnight, Shiemi." I smiled. She was such an innocent girl. I closed my eyes and tightened my tail around my torso. I couldn't risk it falling out during the night. I would probably give Shiemi a heart attack along with Yukio killing me. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep before my head started to throb. I groaned and raised a hand up to squeeze my nose bridge.

"Princess..."

I sat up and looked around. "Who's there?" I whispered quietly, not wanting to wake Shiemi.

"It won't be much longer... Gehenna is waiting..."

* * *

**A/N: So how wast this chapter? I also used it as an experiment to write more calm things, as I am told I need to do so. Well, I hope it was okay! The next chapter won't take so long to update, you can expect it within the next week!**


	18. Ghosts

**A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry. Why can't I keep a regular update anymore.. ;-;**

**Anyway, I wasn't sure with this chapter, so please bear with me. I really hope I'm not letting any of you down... Thank you all for the follows, reviews and favorites 3**

* * *

I got out of the bed slowly, careful not to wake Shiemi. "Answer me."

There was a chuckle as I saw a shine come from where my two bags were. The sword. I ran towards my bags, grabbing the Kurikara and holding it tight.

"Oh my sweet princess..." A black, human shaped figure began to appear in front of me, walking closer towards me. I lowered my stance, stepping back with one foot and reaching into the bag getting ready to draw the sword if I needed too. The figure got closer, as in close enough that I should have been able to see who it was, but it seemed to be just a black form.

"What are you?"

My answer was met with a laugh, sending a shiver up my spine. "Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was obvious I wouldn't be asking the damn question!" I hissed out at the black figure as I watched it move closer to the door. It opened the door and took a step outside, closing the door behind him. I ran towards the door flinging it open only to be greeted by darkness and the smell of flowers. I looked side to side to see if the creature was waiting for me, but there was nothing there.

"You must know, my dear princess..." What felt like a hand was placed onto my shoulder, causing me to swing around, hitting the body with the sword bag. "Is that your Father will always get his way, no matter what." The demon began charging at me as I crouched down and gripped the handle of the Kurikara, pulling it out. The blue flames engulfed by body and the demon stopped in his tracks. I knew I was risking a lot by using the sword with Shiemi being so close inside, but I had no idea what type of demon this was, nor how else to stop it. He began to laugh. "So beautiful. It is a such a good thing I got to you before any of them, they don't deserve one as beautiful and powerful as you."

I bared my teeth at him, running towards him with the blade pointed towards him. I swung the sword, missing by only a couple centimetres as he jumped out of the way, his body language showing slight fear and concern for his safety. "Don't talk about me like I'm some object!" This must've been what Yukio meant when he was talking about the mating season.

The shadow disappeared before reappearing behind me and grabbing my arms, pulling them behind me, causing the sword to fall from my hands. He turned me around and looked into my eyes, smiling. "Father will be so pleased." He shoved me onto to the ground, disappearing before I could react to his last action.

Slowly getting on all fours, I reached for the sword and it's casing, sliding it back in as I felt my flames go out. I hadn't noticed the sweat dripping from my face and my rapid breathing until now.

"Rin!" I looked up to see Shiemi running towards me from the small house. "What happened!" She knelt down beside me and I smiled at her.

"I was just sleepwalking, I think, that's all. Or sleep fighting, depending how you look at it..."

"You look exhausted, come back inside." Shiemi helped me up, walking with m back inside before letting me lay down on the bed, the sword back in it's bag and beside the bed.

"Sorry about that... I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay. But you should tell Yuki-chan, in case you do something worse or hurt yourself next time cause you had your sword and you could have inflicted some pretty bad wounds..." Shiemi laid down beside me and pulled the covers up to her neck, smiling peacefully. "Goodnight, Rin. Please try to sleep well and stay here." She let out a small giggle before closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep. I closed my eyes, trying to follow suit of sleeping, but the feeling wouldn't come. What was that? And wasn't there a demon warding gate around this place? I mean I guess I shouldn't be talking, but still... I would have to talk to Yukio about it, ask him what that was.

I sat across from Shiemi as we ate a simple breakfast, not saying much to each other. "I think I'm gonna head out shortly, is that okay?" I looked up at Shiemi as she took a sip of water before placing it back down onto the table.

"Okay. Do you know if Yuki-chan is back yet?"

"I don't think he is. He'll be back by tonight probably." I smiled and Shiemi gave on back in response. After we had finished up, we cleaned off the dishes before I got my things together and left, saying goodbye to Shiemi and thanking her mother for letting me stay over. I used the keys on my keyring to arrive back to the dorm without a long walk. I threw my bag and Kurikara onto the bed before reaching into my pocket and pulling my cellphone out. I pressed a few buttons, finding Yukio in my contacts and sending him a text asking when he would be back. I closed it and put it back in my pocket and looked at the clock. It wasn't even noon yet. I sighed and sat on the bed feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open, pressing accept call and holding it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Nee-san, is everything okay?" Yukio sounded fairly calm but had a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, last night, after Shiemi had fallen asleep I heard this voice that started talking to me. At first I thought I was just tired until I actually saw something. It was like just a shadow, but it was moving on it's own, kinda. I figured it was a demon, but I couldn't figure out what type of demon. I followed it outside and it was telling me stuff like it was glad it got to me first and that 'Father' always gets what he wants. I just wanted to know what it was and I thought you would know..."

There was a pause on the other end for a few seconds before he spoke up. "It sounds like a ghost, from the way you describe it looking like a shadow, but ghosts aren't usually affected by mating season the same way as most demons. There are the rare that are, so that may be one of them, but I can not be 100%. At the same time, I cannot think of any other demon that would fit that description. You shouldn't have to worry too much about the ghost, but what else did it say about who it referred to as 'Father'?"

"I assumed it was Satan, but I wasn't sure."

"It probably was. Which means he is probably planning something for you... I'll be back by 5 this evening. There isn't much more to say about this, but try to be careful, please."

"I will, don't worry."

"Now I have to go, bye Nii-san." Before I had time to respond, there was a click on the other end indicating that the phone had been hung up. I looked at the phone and let out a sigh of relief. On the bright side, I didn't have to worry too much about the ghost. On the downside, I had to try and figure out what Satan was planning, or if the ghost even meant Satan.


	19. Gatekeepers and Sake

**A/N: So I have taken the time to write a schedule of when my chapters will be up as things seem to be cooling down in my actual life, so starting next Monday (Sept. 30), I will be uploading the chapters by midnight Pacific! Thank you all for putting up with my delayed chapters!**

**Shall we get on to the story? **

* * *

"It's too hot..." I walked slowly along the bridge, heading back to the dorm from the store. I offered to get Yukio and I some popsicles. Not only because it was so hot, but because I didn't overly feel like studying in the heat. "If I don't hurry, the popsicles are gonna melt before I even get there. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have one now..." I took one out of the bag, feeling the coolness on my hand. I opened it and licked it once, feeling better already. It only took about 5 minutes to get back to the dorm, but unfortunately it wasn't air conditioned so it was much hotter than outside. I opened the door to my room to see Yukio sitting at his desk with the fan blowing on him as he did his homework.

"Welcome back."

"They barely had anything left at the store that was cold. It's too damn hot..." I sat down at my desk and dropped the plastic bag beside me and sighed. "It's a school for rich kids, I mean they should at least give us air conditioning."

"The building itself is fairly old, so it can't be helped. Besides, it's not like we grew up with air conditioning. A fan should work just fine."

"But..."

"Never mind that." Yukio turned his head to face me. "Where's my mineral water?"

"Huh? Oh, shit, I forgot. Heh, sorry about that.. You know how easy it is to overlook water, I mean it's so clear... Oh!" I reached into the bag and pulled out an Ice Candy. "Want one of these?"

"You bought yourself two of those?" Yukio sighed. "Never mind. I'll get myself one later."

"Jeez, what's your problem? I'm just tryna be nice here." Yukio turned back to his work as I got mine out, trying to focus on the words in front of me. I took the hair clip that was on my desk and stuck it in my hair, holding my bangs up. I let out a sigh, puffing my cheeks up as I stared at the paper and text book in front of me. "This sucks, having to spend Sunday on homework... You say I'm an ExWire now, but this feels no different than being a Page.." I grabbed a sheet out of my notebook that had the ranks of exorcists and held it up to Yukio. "And according to this chart, ExWire's are only second up from the bottom! It's pathetic! But where are you on this thing?"

Yukio looked at me at the corner of his eye. "Intermediate Exorcist First Class."

I looked at the sheet trying to find it, seeing that it was 6 ranks above me and 4 below Paladin. "Well you're not that high up!"

"I don't need to hear that from you, Nee-san.

I groaned and sat back in my chair. "So what does it take to make it to Paladin on this thing, anyway? And when are we gonna be going on missions?"

"The rank of Paladin is only awarded to a single exorcist. They don't give it to just anyone, you know. And in the first place, we aren't sending you on any missions for the time being."

"What?"

"You're always disregarding orders and acting like a loose cannon. Not to mention that you can't even seem to run simple errands. So can you really blame us?"

"What the hell! I said I was sorry!"

"It's not just that, but the way you fight. You rely too much on Satan's power. You shouldn't be so quick to reach for your sword, and never mind how fast you heal, you need to stop using yourself as a shield when you're out of options. It doesn't matter that you have Satan's powers, you still have the body of a 15 year old girl. If you don't stop with those antics, Satan's power will completely consume you."

"What the hell, Yukio? Everyone was saved, right? Don't lecture me like that old fart! You nearly got wasted too, you know!"

"I'm saying this to help you out, Rin! I'm speaking for Dad! I can him just turning over in his grave right now, because of you." Yukio turned himself in his seat so that his body was facing me.

"Bullshit! Like that Old Fart was ever that sensitive!"

"Tch. Calling him 'Old Fart'... How long are you going to pretend you're a rebellious teenager? Isn't about time you grew up?"

"How about you?" I stood up over Yukio and looked down at him. "Isn't it about time you stop acting like a tightass grownup? Just cause you're smart, don't get carried away because every girl in the school, especially Shiemi, has practically fallen for you!" I placed my hands on my hips but felt a small hint of guilt in my stomach. Sorry, Shiemi.

"Huh? Why are you bringing up Shiemi all of a sudden? And no they haven't and I am not acting up tight."

"She totally has! Can't you even see that with your glasses on? Huh, Four Eyes? You're a real morn, Four Eyes!"

"Moron?" Yukio smirked and pushed his glasses up. "Who are you to talk when you can't even run an errand properly at 15?"

"Are you still pissed about that? Get over it already!"

"It isn't just that, Rin. It's your fighting skills as well. You rely on sheer power because you have no knowledge or skills! Try using your head more!"

"Damnit, Four Eyes! Just shut up!" I brought my hand up to his face, knocking his glasses off of his head. I immediately pulled my hand back as we shared the exact same shocked expression. The sound of glass breaking came just before the glasses fell back down and landed onto Yukio's head. "Heh, it's a miracle, eh..?" I forced out a small giggle and smiled a little.

"This is not funny." Yukio glared at me as he removed the glasses from his head and placed them onto his desk. His cell phone started to vibrate, the words incoming call lighting up on the display screen. Yukio reached out and picked the cell phone up, hitting answer. "Yes, this is Okumura. Right, I'm on my way now." Yukio hit end and put the phone down.

"A mission?" I smiled and felt my tail start to move behind me in an excited motion.

"It has nothing to do with you." Yukio opened up the desk drawer, at least a dozen pair of spare glasses inside. He took a pair out and put them on.

"Holy crap, you have so many!"

Yukio ignored me as he stood up, grabbing his jacket and a container before unlocking the door and heading out towards the front gates. I quickly grabbed my sword and wrapped my tail around my torso under my shirt before following him through the door before it closed. I walked a few feet behind Yukio, watching him as he held up his exorcists ID and introduced himself to the man standing behind the yellow police tape. The man let him in and I quickly ran up. "And I'm Rin Okumura, Exwire.." The man let me in, which surprised me.

"Rin, I told you not to come!"

"Glasses."

"What?" Yukio gave me a confused look.

"I was worried about your glasses. They might break. That would be bad."

"What does that even mean!? I don't have time for your games, go home!"

"No way." I giggled and stuck my tongue out before hearing a roar from the other side of the gates.

"This way, please. The man beside us moved in front of us and led us to the source of the noise.

"So what's happening?" Yukio followed behind him first, myself following.

"Kuro, the Cat Sídhe guarding the South Rear Gate, has gone berserk. Currently, we're sealing off the area within 1 kilometer of the rear gate road."

I looked up to see a black cat-like demon with two tails, a white stomach and two green, horn-like things.

"Liars!" I straightened up hearing the voice echo in my head. "You're all liars!"

"What happened? Are you alright?" I looked over to Yuki who was now standing beside two security-men. One on the ground and the other standing above him.

"Kuro immediately blew up in size and attacked us. We accidentally let it slip that Father Fujimoto had passed away. I believe he overheard us." The man standing up looked down at his partner, worry on his face.

"I'm sorry... But, what's gonna happen to Kuro?" The man on the ground looked up to Yukio.

"Don't worry, we will take care of him."

"Take him down... Yukio, what does this have to do with the Old Man's death?" i looked to Yukio, confused.

"That Cat Sídhe was Dad's familiar."

"Really? What's a Cat Sídhe, anyway?"

"A demon that possesses cat's. The one's in Japan are unique to developing the split tail that you see there, if they've lived long enough. That Cat Sídhe was revered for centuries in a part of the country as the protective deity of silkworms. For protecting the silkworms from mice, or natural disasters, he was worshipped at a local shrine, and co-existed with humans. But as time times changed, the silkworm breeding gradually died out, and the people came to forget about their protective deity. And then, having lost his home, he became a demon." Kuro let out a loud roar, the exorcists in line in front shooting at him, but it seemed to have no effect as he jumped down from the sign and shook out all the darts. A can of holy water was thrown at Kuro, but it only seemed to irritate him more than have any actual real effect. Kuro ran closer to the exorcists, knocking a truck over in the process.

"Liars!" The voice again. "You're all liars! Liars!" Kuro ran towards the exorcists and swung his tail, knocking them onto their backs. A couple of the exorcists that had been standing a few feet behind the others threw the holy water bombs at Kuro once again, only to have the same result. Yukio ran up to the exorcists and stood behind them, his hand on his gun.

"Are you alright?"

"Okumura!" One exorcist looked at him. "We have tried holy water, holy silver, holy wine, holy pharmaceuticals, but nothing is working!" She turned her head back to Kuro as I ran up behind Yukio.

"Since we haven't figured out the Cat Sídhe's fatal verse yet, we can't use an Aria. But we have dosed him with tranquilizers, so he is slightly weakened, but I'm sure he'll recover quickly." A blonde exorcist looked over to Yukio. "Did Father Fujimoto tell you anything about Kuro? You were in the mission that day, right?"

"Yes." Yukio gave a quick nod, letting his hand relax.

"That day?" I nudged Yukio for an answer.

"Back when Yukio was still an ExWire. A series of bizarre phenomena occurred in a certain village on a construction site. Fearing that it was a curse, the locals called in several shaman. But none of the shamen were a match for Kuro and the situation became hopeless. Clutching at straws, they turned to the Knights of the True Cross as a last resort. The man chosen to annihilate the god-turned-demon was the Paladin, Father Fujimoto."

Dad...

The woman continued. "I was stunned to see his ability to resolve the situation without spilling a single drop of blood.

So he was Paladin...

"I had no idea there was such a backstory." The exorcist furthest away walked a bit closer, not taking his eyes off of Kuro.

"Afterwards, Dad named him Kuro and made a contract with him, putting him in charge of the gates of the academy. My father did prepare for this, though." Yukio held up the container in his hand. "He informed me that if anything were to happen to him, to give this to Kuro. It appears to be a modified hand grenade, most likely filled with medicine that will kill Kuro.

"Perfect." One exorcists smiled.

"But since the power and nature of this device are unknown, I will need you to trust me to handle this alone.

"Liars!" My head snapped towards Kuro. "Liars! Shiro is the most powerful!"

"All I have to do is throw it at him and that will be it, so I should be fine." Yukio gestured towards Kuro.

One exorcist nodded. "Very well, I shall order the others to clear out of the way." He waved his hand in the air and motioned for the others to clear out of the area which they obeyed, heading to the rear gate behind us.

"Shiro would never die! He's coming back! He wouldn't leave us!"

"So it is..."

"Nee-san, you may want to step back as well, as this may have an effect on you too."

"You can't kill him, though..."

"There aren't any exorcists in the school who can tame Kuro. It is our only option." Yukio didn't look to fond of the idea himself.

"Shiro is coming back! I'm not dying till he does either!"

"Please go wait with the others." Yukio started walking towards Kuro but I quickly grabbed his free hand. He stopped and looked at me, confused.

"He's just sad, that's all. Let me talk to him."

"What? Talk to him? And how do you know he's sad?"

"It's kinda... I think I can hear him. Like some weird demon thing... But I promise I won't use the sword!" I smiled as Yukio looked at me, dumbfounded. If he wasn't gonna say anything, then now was my opportunity to do it. I took a couple setps forwards, standing about 15 feet away from the Cat Sídhe. "Yo!"

"Nee-san!"

"I'm Okumura Rin! I'm Shiro's daughter!"

Kuro's ears flattened out as I mentioned his name. "Shiro...?"

"Shiro is dead!"

"Nee-san! What are you doing?"

Kuro barred his teeth at me and hissed. "That's a lie! I don't believe you!"

"It's true whether you want to believe it or not. Shiro is dead!"

"No! I don't believe you!" Kuro ran straight at me, his head bowed slightly, getting ready to attack

me. I put one foot back to balance myself out and let Kuro run into my head, knocking me back a couple steps, but causing Kuro to collapse onto the ground.

"She really used her head..." I couldn't help but smile at Yukio's comment behind me. I walked towards Kuro and kneeled down beside him, placing a hand gently onto his head.

"You really loved my dad, didn't you? You were just sad, weren't you? I was the same. I'm still really sad about it to be honest. Can we make up?"

"Shiro..." Kuro's eyes started to water. "Will I ever see him again? Ever?" Slowly, Kuro shrunk down to the size of a regular cat, clinging to me with his paws on my shirt. I held Kuro closely and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. "So you're dead?" Kuro's cries filled the air, keeping the rest of us quiet.

Later that evening, Yukio, Kuro and I sat out on the steps of our dorm, sitting in silence as Kuro rubbed up against my legs, purring. "He sure has taken to you." Yukio smiled at me and I looked down to Kuro, petting his head gently.

"What's gonna happen to him now?" I didn't want him to be killed now.

"I managed to find an excused, that he is going to be your familiar now. But I believe they are going to be using a different familiar to guard the gates from now on." I looked away from Yukio and down to Kuro as he jumped over Yukio and a wrapped his arms around the container from before. "Hey! That's poison!"

Kuro rolled it towards me and pawed at it, looking up at me. "It smells the a present from Shiro!"

I looked to Yukio. "He says it smells like something from the old man."

Yukio looked confused before cautiosly taking the bottle and opening it before smelling what was inside. "This is silver vine sake!" Kuro started to meow and jump up and down at Yukio, causing him to laugh. "Of course. How could I have thought Dad would ever try to kill Kuro?" Yukio smiled as he filled the lid with the liquid, letting Kuro drink out of it.

I smiled as I watched before giggling a little. "You know, the Old Man was pretty awesome, wasn't he?"

* * *

**I cannot tell you all how much I love your reviews. I really do appreciate the constructive criticism as well as all the others! Until next time :)**


	20. Little Sister

"Hey, guys!" Shima smiled from where he sat at the fountain in front of the towns amusement park with Bon and Konekomaru, waving at Yukio and I as we walked up to them. Takara and Yamada standing off on their own.

"Are Izumo and Shiemi not here yet?" Yukio looked down at his clipboard before looking back up to the other boys.

"Izumo was here, but she said she had to help Shiemi with something. Didn't say what, though." Bon had his arms crossed casually, speaking straight to Yukio.

"Very well," Yukio nodded, "We'll wait until they arrive." Yukio looked back down at his clipboard and walked a few feet away to make a call on his phone.

"Hey, Rin." Shima tapped my shoulder and smiled. "So I heard you had a sleepover with Shiemi. How'd that go? Anything interesting happen?" I could tell by the look on Shima's face that he was thinking something perverted, which wasn't exactly unusual.

"Shima, you are such a pervert..." I sat down beside him and glared at him.

"Ouch, that hurt." Shima put his hand over his chest and gave me a pouting look.

Bon let out a groan and glared over to Yamada and Takara. "This is pathetic."

"What?" I looked at him as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips.

"Why bring along bumbasses who won't even pull along their own weight?"

"Now, Bon..." Konekomaru tried to get Bon back into a seated position.

"Sorry we're late!" Our heads turned to the voice to see Shiemi running towards us, Izumo following behind her. But what caught our attention was the fact that she was in the school uniform and not her kimono. To top it off, Bon, Shima and even Konekomaru were all gawking at her abnormally large chest. I looked down at mine and sighed. You're kidding me.

"S-Shiemi, where's your kimono?" Shima tried hard to keep his eyes up at her face.

"Because kimono's aren't really suited for missions, I asked the director to issue me a uniform. Izumo had to help me put it on." Shiemi looked down, her face turning red. "Does it look okay?"

"It's so adorable. You look so cute, Shiemi!" Shima was practically drooling at Shiemi. Bon and Konekomaru quickly nodded in agreement with Pinkie.

I walked over to Yukio and whispered in his ear. "I think her skirts a little short..."

"Why are you asking me? Are you jealous?" Yukio looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"I am not jealous!" Total lie. "But there's no way you weren't staring at her boo-" The file in Yukio's hands came up and hit me in the face, sending me a couple steps back. "That hurt, Four Eyes!"

Yukio walked forwards to the group. "Alright, now that we are all here, let me announce how you have been paired for the first mission. Miwa and Takara. Yamada and Moriyama. Shima and Kamiki. Suguro and Okumura." I looked over to Bon to see his face automatically drop. "Today we are here at Mepphyland, in response to several reports of a ghost pulling pranks, and we're having you take over for the search. We have sealed off the park for the day, so find the ghost in that you have found it, contact either Mr Tsubaki or myself on your cellphones."

Tsubaki cleared his throat. "Now, what is the definition of a ghost? Ms Kamiki?"

"A ghost is a demon who possesses the volatile emissions from the corpse of a human or animal and it is characterized by being influenced by the host's emotions before death."

"Yes, very good." Tsubaki nodded at Izumo.

"Um... How many ghosts are there?" Konekomaru raised his hand a little.

"Well," Yukio began, "it has been spotted all over the park, but there is just once ghost. It appears to be a small boy and it's mischief has been limited to arm-pulling and skirt-flipping."

"Wait, skirt-flipping?" I quickly grabbed onto the hem of my skirt, standing up straight.

"We must find it before the pranks escalate and cause a real danger."

"If we tackle it with all this man power if should be a breeze." Bon crossed his arms and smirked.

"Very well - of to it!"

Bon and I walked alongside each other, his hands in his pockets and my hand clutching the Kurikara strap. I looked over to him. "So where should we check first? The park area?"

Bon shrugged at me. "I guess so." Bon and I walked in silence as we approached the gate leading to the rides. I looked up at him, his face focused ahead. I couldn't help but feel this was almost like a date. Not that is was, at all. But it almost had that vibe to it. We stopped at the gates and my mouth dropped as I looked at the rides. A roller coaster that stood almost 10 stories tall surrounded by a two different sized ferris wheels, a merry-go-round and a lot others that I hadn't even heard of before!

"What's with that face?" Bon looked at me, confused. "Never been to an amusement park before?"

"Actually, I haven't..." I looked down and forced out a laugh. Suddenly the merry-go-round started to move slowly, the music playing a circus-like tune that filled the air. I looked at Bon and we both looked back to the merry-go-round, mentally agreeing that it would probably be a good place to start. We walked over there, rushing a little in case the music or ride stopped. Luckily, by the time we had arrived there, it hadn't. I walked up closer to it, stopping only a couple feet away. "Do you hear that?" Quieter than the music was a child's laugh. I didn't know if it was one of those things that only I could hear like Kuro's voice or if Bon would be able to as well.

I looked over at Bon who nodded. After the ride made on more round it stopped, showing a small boy one of the horses, crying. He didn't have legs, but a wispy tail like the stereotypical ghost. "Why are you crying?" I walked a little closer, reaching my hand out towards him. I was quickly yanked back by Bon.

"Don't talk to demons, you moron!" Oh, the irony. "Hey, quite crying!" The ghost starred a Bon then quickly flew over to me, clutching me tight.

"When I was still alive... my mummy and daddy said they would take me here when I was better, but I never got better...But then... Since I died... I can never come here with anyone..."

"Oh I'm sorry..." I awkwardly moved my hands so that they were gently touching the ghost, trying to comfort him.

"Bullcrap! Ya old hag!" The little boy moved away, grabbing my chest and pushing it up. Bon and I shared a horrified look before the ghost flew off. "Idiot!"

I bared my teeth and clenched my fists. "You piece of shit!" I ran after the ghost, leaving Bon standing at the merry-go-round. "Get back here, you brat!"

"Hold up, Rin! Don't run off!" I heard Bon behind me, following me. We ran to the middle of the park, stopping at a giant gold statue of Mephisto himself to catch our breaths.

"Where did that little pervert run off too now?" I looked around, glaring in all directions.

"I'm gonna go look over by the tea cups, okay?" I looked at Bon and nodded.

"Ah, we're supposed to report that we found the ghost." I looked down and mumbled, taking my cell phone out and dialing Yukio's number. I turned around from the statue, facing away to keep an eye on the rest of the park. As I heard the ringing in the phone, I felt the Kurikara being pulled up and away from me. I looked up to see a green haired man with pale skin and droopy eyes. His clothing was purple and torn, but he didn't look like just some normal person though from the way he was hanging from the statue. "Who the hell are you? Give it back!"

He stuck a lollipop in his mouth. "Who? Oh, yes. I am Amaimon. A demon king. Also your older brother. Nice to meet you, Sister. Also, I am not giving this back."


	21. Play Time

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the late update, I have been fairly sick this week :( **

**Anywhoo, to answer someones question in a review: I am more or less following the anime because I have not finished reading the manga yet as I have finished the anime more than once. I might include parts of the manga but it's mostly based from the anime!**

* * *

Amaimon dropped the bag onto the ground at my feet and slowly pulled the sword out of it's sheath an inch, the blue flames covering my body and my tail coming undone from around my torso. I clenched my fists and glared at the demon as he repeatedly pulled the sword out and put it back in, my flames going out and being lit once again. "Stop it! And what do you mean brother!?"

"I am your brother. Our Father is Satan. Although I never expected to have a younger sister." His attention pulled away from explaining himself and down to the sword. "I see..." Amaimon looked up from the sword back to me. "The blade is a small entrance leading to Gehenna... the scabbard serves as its doorway.. By sheathing the blade into this scabbard, the entrance is closed, draw it out, it will open." Amaimon continued doing it before leaving the sword in it's sheathing.

"Cut it out and make up your damn mind already!"

"All right, then let's go with this!" Amaimon pulled the sword out completely and held it above his head, my flames burning brighter than when the sword had just been out a couple inches. Damnit! "So your flames are in Gehenna, while your body exists in Assiah, correct?"

"Sh-shut up!" I let out a low growl as I jumped up and reached for Amaimon. My hand missed him by a couple inches as he jumped over to where the roller coaster was placed. My legs smashed down on Mephisto's head as it crumbled away under my feet and I landed on my hands and feet, crouching. I looked up to Amaimon and glared at him.

"Oh no," Amaimon looked at where I had landed. "My Onii-chan's head!"

"What do you want? Give me back the damn sword!" I felt my lips curl up slightly, showing my teeth. It felt as this had pretty much become a natural instinct now.

"What I want? I was bored, so I came to play."

"What?" Play?

Amaimon smirked and spat out the stick of the lollipop that was in his mouth before jumping up to the next level of the roller coaster structure. "All right, since we're in an amusement park, let's amuse ourselves to the fullest!" Amaimon raised his hands and snapped his fingers, the words 'GO TO HELL' on the roller coaster structure lighting up. I heard a low rumble as the roller coaster started to power up along with the rest of the rides at the amusement park. I turned around to see the merry go round slowly rotating along with both ferris wheels. Even the mini Mephisto clock tower was working again. I looked up at Amaimon and smirked.

"Pretty interesting style, eh?"

"Well of course. I have been studying Japanese games for quite sometime." Amaimon clapped his hands and moved his hips from side to side. "Demon, over here, towards the sound of clapping..." He turned around and placed his hands on his hips, still moving them side to side.

"Damnit! Don't freaking insult me, you bastard!" I jumped up from where I was, aiming to grab Amaimon again. Amaimon jumped up onto the moving roller coaster and watched as I climbed up the track to where he was perching himself.

"Come to think of it, I went to the seashore the other day.."

"What?" I bared my teeth and glared at him. The hell was he talking about?

The roller coaster came behind him and Amaimon jumped onto the nose of the ride and smiled down at me as it came towards me. "Woo! Surfing is fun!" I panicked and jumped up before the ride could get any closer, Amaimon jumping up with me. "This is another game I learned to play." He flicked my forehead and it sent me flying back down to the ground with extreme force. I slammed into one of the lower tracks before Amaimon came down and grabbed me by the collar of my blouse. He lifted one hand up, closing his fist before lowering it onto my face. "I don't understand why Onii-chan and Father are so obsessed with you, but on the other hand I do." He shoved me down so I would fall to the ground faster than before, slamming into the cement. I let out a cry of pain as I tried to suck air into my lungs, the impact nearly knocking me out. Amaimon landed above me, kneeling down with his legs on either side of my waist. He brought his fist back and slammed it into my face repeatedly before stopping and looking disappointed. "I was really hoping that you would kill my boredom. I guess not. I was excited about having a little sister but you aren't anything special."

I reached my hand up and grabbed his chin, tossing him off of me. I grabbed one of the structure pieces and threw it at Amaimon. He dodged the piece and smiled at me as I ran towards him and wrapped my hands around his neck, clenching my fists tighter and tighter. It felt almost as if my flames were growing stronger. As if I didn't have much control over myself, but at the same time all these actions were my choice consciously.

"Horray! That's the spirit!" Amaimon laughed and slammed his fist into the ground, shaking the entire park. He kicked me off of him and jumped up onto his feet. I let out a growl and got ready to attack Amaimon once again before I heard a loud scream come from the ball pit behind me. I turned around to see Shiemi trying to climb out holding what looked like the ghost in her arms, pieces of the roller coaster that had fallen from when Amaimon shook the ground had fallen into the structure, forcing it to collapse..

"Shiemi..." Nee got onto her back and started to grow branches to protect Shiemi, but they weren't close to big enough to support the weight of the ball pit. I started to sprint towards Shiemi but she was too far away. My hand shot up and a growl came out of my throat as my flames shot towards the structure, burning it and sending it away from Shiemi. I fell onto my hands and knees and looked up, panting to see the ghost fly out of Shiemi's arms, Shiemi completely oblivious to me which was a good thing.

I felt a force come down my back that pushed me into the ground. "What? Are you done with your show now? My Brother forbade me from doing this, but.." Amaimon held the sword above me. My eyes widened and I tried to force words out, but none came.

"Devour the Eight Princesses..." Amaimon and I looked up to see Yamada standing on one of the levels of the roller coaster close to us. He put a fist to his chest and a glow appeared. As he removed his hand, a sword came out of his chest. What the hell? "Sever the serpent.." Yamada took a step off the edge of the level, holding the sword in front of him. I had never heard Yamada speak before, but he had a very feminine voice, it was weird. He landed be Amaimon, the swords clashing as Amaimon jumped away.

"Who are you?" The Earth King looked at Yamada with question.

Yamada pulled me up and forced me to sit behind him. "You. You're Amaimon, the King of Earth, aren't you?" He stood up and pointed the sword at him. "How did a big shot like you enter this academy? Was it Mephisto who brought you here?" I turned myself so I was sitting with my legs out to the side, facing both of them while supporting myself with my hands.

"I wish you'd get out of the way..."

"You're the one in my way." Yamada took one step back and crouched a little, bringing the sword up in a defensive position. Amaimon tapped my sword on his shoulder and looked at me for a couple moments. I was still trying to catch my breath from the fight and I was sweating like crazy.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. Maybe another time." Amaimon but the sword back in it's sheathing and threw it down on the ground towards Yamada and I before jumping off, leaving us alone. "Farewell!"

Yamada turned to look at me. "The others will arrive any second, hide that damn tail of yours!" He turned and ran off as I looked around me, seeing parts of the structure that had broken off. I can't believe he took my sword that easily... I can't believe he's so powerful...And what happened? Did I black out for a second? I clenched my fists and sat on my knees. I'm no different than before!

"Rin! Are you alright!" I didn't look up, but Shiemi's voice got closer to me along with the sound of her feet hitting the ground. She reached out a hand to but on my shoulder but I slapped it away in a panic.

"S-sorry..." I stood up and picked up my sword. "Are you okay? I saw you had the pervy little ghost.. What happened to him?"

She smiled softly. "He disappeared. Before he flew away he said 'Thank you, Big Sister..."

"I see..."

"Shiemi!" Shiemi and I turned our heads to see Yukio running towards us in a panic.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Are you alright?" Of course he was asking Shiemi...

"Yuki-chan, Rin's hurt herself so take care of her!"

Yukio looked at me, worried. "What happened, Nee-san?"

"Ah, damnit Yukio!" Our heads turned to see Yamada walking towards us, sword gone. "Since you were taking your sweet time, I had to make a move myself!" He smiled and stopped once he was a couple feet away. "It's been a long time, eh?"

"You're not..." Yukio looked at him confused.

"You aren't Yamada?" I looked at him, confused myself.

"I've just about had it with these clothes, anyway!" Yamada quickly removed his black hoodie, dropping it to the ground. Around his chest were bandages tightly wrapped which he quickly removed. He was not a he. He was a she. Her hair was red and long, tied up into a ponytail with yellow tips. She had a smirk on her face and tattoo that went from her chest to her stomach with writing in it from where she had pulled out the sword. But her boobs were huge. The fact that she was wearing a top that barely covered it made it ten times worse. My mouth dropped open and Shiemi covered hers. Yukio just stared blankly at Yamada. "I was sent to investigate risk factors within the Japan Branch by the Vatican Headquarters of the Knights of the True Cross. I'm an upper level Inspector. I'm Senior Exorcists First Class, Shura Kirigakure!" Shura smirked at us as we stood speechless of what she had just said.


	22. For You

**A/N: Hello! Ugh I am very sick lately it sucks . But on another note, Happy Thanksgiving to anyone in Canada! My mum made a huge turkey and ohmygoditwassogood. **

**Ahem ANYHOW**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Also, is there anything you guys would like to see in the story? **

* * *

"So.. You are a Senior Exorcist? First Class?" Tsubaki had joined us and stood in front of Shura as he looked her up and down as she stood in front of him wearing the boys uniform pants and her very revealing top.

"Correct. Here is my license.." Shura held up ID for Yukio and Tsubaki to see before putting it back in her pocket.

"Altighty then... Just in case, I am Intermediate Exorcist, Kaori Tsubaki."

"Ah, never mind that. I'm not one to stand on ceremonies. Anyway..." She looked at me and smirked. "I'm taking this one back to the Japan Branch. I also nee to talk to the preceptor, Mephisto, so drag him to me if necessary."

"Yes ma'am." Tsubaki nodded.

Shura leaned towards me and wrapped one arm around my neck, smirking. "There are so many things that I would like to ask you.." She shoved my face down slightly, my face coming in direct contact with the side of her boobs. I struggled to push myself away but she gripped my neck tighter and began to walk.

"L-let go! Come on!" I got no response as I she continued to walk. I heard the voices of Shima and Konekomaru but I couldn't make out what they were fully saying. Knowing Shima, it was probably something to do with Shura's boobs. After a few minutes of being forcefully dragged along, I gave up, knowing it was no use to keep struggling. I was still tired from the fight with Amaimon. I couldn't tell how long we had walked but Shura finally stopped and it seemed to have gotten darker. "Where are we going?"

"Oh right, you haven't been to the base before, have you?"

"The base?" I looked up to see Yukio stopped in front of us as he unlocked the door with his keys. He opened it up and walked in, Shura following behind dragging me along. As the door closed behind us, the inside of the building looked almost as if it was like the inside of an old castle. Tall arched pillars aligned the walls as they rose up the ceiling and fell back down to the floor. "What is this place?"

"It is the center of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross." Yukio started to walk

down a hallway, followed by Shura and I. "Our headquarters are located beneath St Pier Paulo's Basilica in the Vatican, from where we oversee all branches around the have a long history, as it has been our duty to exterminate monsters for more than 2,000 years."

"Quite true!" We stopped and looked up to see Mephisto standing before us, Tsubaki standing behind him."Welcome to the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. It has been quite some time, Shura. Who would have thought that you would have been able to infiltrate the cram school as an inspector? I certainly had no way of knowing."

"Mehpisto, let me get right to the point." Shura's voice was harsher than before towards Mephisto. "Why did you hide the existence of the daughter of Satan?"

"Hide her?" Mephisto put his hands up. "Far from it! It is all for the sake of the Knights of the True Cross."

"Future?"

"We shall tame the spawn of Satan as a weapon for the Order. For the last 2,000 years, we exorcists have only fought defensively. Now, suddenly, we have the chance to switch to an attack mode."

"You are not answering my question, Mephisto." Shura smiled at Mephisto even though she was clearly irritated. "I am asking you why you didn't report this to the Vatican."

"As you can see, his power isn't at its full potential. Surely Gregory wouldn't be convinced by the sight of an unfinished project?" Unfinished project? I was starting to feel more like an object than I probably should have felt.

"I have one more question for you. Was Shiro Fujimoto also involved in this scheme of yours?" They way she said his name almost had a sour tone to it..

"There is no scheme, though! Until the flames grew overpowering, Fujimoto raised her. I was merely her guardian."

"I see.. Either way, I will be reporting this to the top. But before I do, I want to interrogate this kid, so I'll be using the Great Cell." Interrogate?

"Please, do as you wish..." Mephisto turned waved his hand at Shura and smiled. "She is quite an amusing one."

"Tch. You don't seem phased at all.. But I'll break you before we are through." Shura smirked at Mephisto before motioning to turn around.

"Shura, please wait!" She turned to look at Yukio as he spoke frantically. "There is no point in interrogating my sister! Let me explain in her place."

Shura leaned close to Yukio, still gripping my head. "Still the same old Yukio in that sense, huh? It's not good if you've only grown physically, y'know."

"Huh?"

"Good work! Go get some sleep!" Shura waved back as she dragged me off along with her to the Great Cell. The opened a door and shoved me in, following behind me. The room was fairly large for an interrogation room, but also very bare. As in nothing was in the room. Shura looked at me and smirked as I clutched the sword. "You sure went down easy on the way here."

"Did you know my old mand and Yukio?"

"You could say that. I was a disciple of Shiro Fujimoto's."

"Wait wait wait wait... A disciple?" A picture of Shura and the old man popped into my head of Shura wearing a nun uniform and hat. "You mean, like a nun?"

"Actually, I've never once prayed to God in my life." She smiled and looked down. "But it's because I've lived in some pretty lousy places. But back when I was living just for the sake of surviving another day, there was a man who rescued me... That man was Shiro Fujimoto. But that was long before you two were born..." Shura clutched her chest and fell to the ground in a sudden motion, gasping for air.

"Shura! Are you okay?" I slowly approached her and reached my hand out to place on her shoulder. Before I could react, Shura had grabbed my bag and ran behind me, laughing.

"Moron! Falling for the oldest con in the book! Do you really want to keep giving this thing to other people?" She smirked as she held it across her shoulders.

"Like hell I do!" I felt the flames cover my body as I ran towards Shura, lunging at her and reaching for the sword. She took a jump back as she looked at me in confusion. Was she not expecting me to burst into flames? I have the tendency to do this.

"Devour the eight princesses..." Shura placed her hand to her chest and a purple flow appeared where the tattoo was. "Sever the serpent." She pulled a sword out just like when she had done it for Amaimon at the park. Except this time, the blade was pointed at me.

"Why would my old man's disciple point a sword at me?"

"The day Shiro died, I received secret orders from the Vatican Headquarters in my capacity as an upper-level Inspector. Suspecting Shiro Fujimoto and Japan Branch Preceptor Mephisto Pheles were conspiring ever since the "Blue Night" Sixteen years ago, possibly shielding a Satan-related entity, I was sent here to investigate. Along with this, I had the go ahead that if I found anything Satan-related I was to eliminate it immediately."

"Eliminate..?" I looked at Shura as she held the sword vertically in front of her face.

"I just saw your blue flames with my own eyes. Proof that you are indeed the offspring of Satan himself. And as ordered, I am going to kill you. In other words, the disciple will clean up her mentor's mess."

"K-kill me? Wait!"

"Kirigakure-style Demon Sword Technique... Serpent Fang!" Shura swung her sword in my direction and literal blades of wind came flying at me. I dodged out of the way, hearing the walls of concrete slice away behind me. Not only was she different than Amaimon, but she was on a whole different level of power. And she was used to dealing with demons! Lost in my train of thought, I msised one of the blades as it flew into me, knocking me into the wall. Shura walked up towards me and looked down as I lay on the ground. I looked up at her, glaring. "Pathetic. Even if I trained her, this good-for-nothing couldn't put a scratch on Satan."

I forced myself to sit up against the wall. "Excuse me?"

"You were senile, Shiro." Shura pointed the sword at my neck. "Yo give up the battle and cling to an impossible hope..."

"You're wrong! My dad died protecting me! He was in no way a coward!"

"Oh yes, he was a coward."

"You know nothing about it, so don't just make up shit like that!" Images flashed through my mind... The look on his face when I told him to stop trying, when he stabbed himself in the chest, and the blood running down from his eyes... I bared my teeth and snapped my fingers, lighting my body on fire once again. "So what if you were his disciple or whatever, I don't care who you are..." I slowly stood up, keeping my eyes glued onto her. "You cannot diss my family and get away with it!" I lunged for her neck, missing but managing to grab a hold of the bag strap. Shura flung me off using her sword and sent me flying to the wall. I quickly stood up and ran for her again, jumping out of the way of her sword as she sliced the air around me. We continued on for a few minutes, repeating our exact same movements as before. I tried to trick her out of it, but as soon as I made an unexpected move, I miscalculated and she winde blades slammed into me, sending me onto the ground as I collapsed onto the floor.

Shura stood about 10 feet away, watching me. "What's the matter? I thought you said I wouldn't get away with it. If you aren't coming, then I'll go. Kirigakure-Demon Sword Technique. Rattle!" I felt a strong breeze blow past me as my flame went out. As I opened my eyes I saw Shura lunging at me, the tip of her sword in my chest before I could react. I let out a scream of pain as it went through my back, piercing me. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to keep a straight voice, but it was as shaky as ever.

"I refuse to die in a place like this." I grabbed the sword and gripped it tightly. "I promised him, right in front of his grave! That I would become a great exorcist, and beat the shit out of Satan!" Blood was starting to trickle down my hand but I couldn't feel it through the numbness.

"Beat the shit out of Satan, huh?"

"I'm gonna become the most powerful exorcist - a Paladin! If I become a Paladin, then that will convince everyone.. That my dad was right all along!"

"A Paladin? Don't make me laugh!" Suddenly Shura's face went pale and she began to laugh. She ripped the sword from my chest and I fell back to the ground, clutching where she had gone through. She continued to laugh as I looked up at her through my bangs. "You were right.. She's amusing.. This kid. No, actually, maybe the ridiculous one is me." Shura snapped her fingers and the door to the room opened up. "Hey, kid. Did you love Shiro?"

"What? I.. It's not like that!" I looked down and away from Shura.

"...a daughter."

"What?" I looked up at her, confused.

"Oh nothing." Shura smiled and pulled me up to my feet, dragging me by the hand out of the room. "Yukio, go treat your sister!" Shura pushed me towards Yukio and smirked at me. "Very amusing indeed.."

"Ouch! That stings!" I sat in the infirmary shirtless wearing only my bra. Yukio had been gently placing disinfectant onto my wounds from both battles before wraping a bandage around my chest, upper torso, and across my shoulder where Shura had stabbed me.

"So what exactly happened in there?"

"Not a whole lot really..."

"Yo!" The door opened and Shura stepped in. "Here ya go!" She threw a piece of wood in my direction. I reached my uninjured arm up and caught it, looking at it confused.

"What's this?"

"Are you that stupid? It's a wooden sword."

"What about mine?"

"I will be holding onto this for a while. If you have it, who knows when Amaimon would make not only it, but you his playtoy again? If you want it back, get stronger. Take it back by defeating me. And prove to me that Shiro was right all along."

I sat on the dorm rooftop, looking over the town. It was only two in the morning but I couldn't help but have other things on my mind. I felt a soft pounce on my back and I looked over my shoulder to see Kuro, looking at me with curiosity.

'What are you doing up so early, Rin?'

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all..."

'What's wrong?'

"Nothing really, just thinking about my dad..." I smiled softly. I was starting to wish I could have called him dad more often to his face.

'You mean Shiro?'

I nodded and smiled. "I was such a brat towards him when I was a child. I was a brat towards everyone. There was this one time in day care, a kid had called me a demon and a monster. I hit him, I hit him so hard. He was sent to the hospital. I threw a fit and nearly tore apart the daycare. But they called Dad and he came. I told him it was the boys fault but he told me it was my fault for hitting him. I continued to throw things at him as the daycare workers called me a monster, asking how he could raise such a being. All Dad did was hug me. I still remember it. I punched him hard enough that his glasses fell off and shattered behind me. It was scary really, I thought I had hurt him seriously. But he laughed it off before telling me 'Rin.. If you don't change your ways, you're going to find yourself all alone. That power of yours, use it for some else... use it to be gentle to them. I want you to be surrounded by friends one day, be the beautiful young girl that all guys fall for, although if they lay a finger on you they will have to deal with me.'" I smiled softly as a tear rolled down my cheek before I continued on. " I didn't think I could ever do that, but he kept talking to me. 'Struggle!', he told me, 'If you keep on struggling to show other people kindness, then before you know it, you'll have become that person.' After that he nearly passed out and they had to call an ambulance.. But even then he made a pervy old joke about getting to go see the nurses with huge breasts. I wanted to be cool, just like my dad..." I promised I'd prove them all wrong.. for you, Dad. "Say, Kuro? How about we play a little?" I smiled as I stood up and held the sword out in front of me.

'Let's play! Let's play!' Kuro jumped off my back and transformed into the larger version of himself, ready to play with me.

"Alright, then!" I smiled and laughed as Kuro and I jumped off the roof, ready to play fight with one of the beings that cared just about as much as I did about my father.

* * *

**Excuse my sappy Rin moment there, I felt like it was needed. .**

**Until next week!**


End file.
